Star Wars: Destroying the Past
by Evil Tree
Summary: Seven Padawans are flung from the far future to the Clone wars and accidentally Kill Palpatine. With the Republic and the Separatists on their tail, will they survive to get home. And what has happened to their lightsabers? - Please Read!
1. Leaving the Past

**Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

**Okay everyone. This is my first fic so please have mercy. This chapter is mainly the prologue where we see my wonderful OC's. Hopefully this is funny, enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1, Leaving the past

_A long time in the future in the very galaxy you live in…_

It is the far future and the Jedi have reached earth. They have helped the civilisation from destruction and the earthlings have helped them. New Jedi from earth have helped in their fight against the dark side which still remains a powerful and elusive foe. In a time of relative peace at the Jedi temple, Masters have chosen their Padawans and are ready to set out into space. But our journey involves not the future but the past. For seven Padawans, their final training will not be so easy…

* * *

The Jedi temple was full of Jedi knights, masters and their Padawan's. The masters were seeing old friends from their academy days and ones from missions while the Padawan's were saying goodbye to their friends. Well, not all of them are saying goodbye.

"Come on" bellowed a rather plump Togruta Jedi master to his Padawan. The master was wearing standard Jedi robes with Akul teeth buttons, had two large Leku's on either side of his head and spoke in a loud jolly voice. "Isn't their anyone you want to say goodbye to my young Padawan."

"It's not really a goodbye is it though?" the padawan replied "I will probably be reunited with my friends some day like here. Plus I don't seem to recall anyone actually trying to find me so why should I search."

"you're really mean doing that my Padawan."

"And you're really mean by not using my name, you know I hate the 'Young Padawan' stuff."

"Ok, suit yourself Andraw."

Andraw Crest was 16 year old Earth human with brown eyes, fair complexion and almost golden brown hair. He wore grey jeans, blue polo shirt with brown sleeveless coat and rugged, yet stylish brown boots.

"Oh come on" said a voice "the one about the man walking into a bar was hilarious!" Now coming into view was a master and Padawan. The Padawan seemed to be the one who spoke up. He had green hair that seemed almost natural, green eyes, and wore black cords, white and blue converse(even in the far future converse are still in) with silver lighting patterns on them and a short sleeve grey shirt over a long sleeve green shirt. His master was a Tall Mirialan woman with a stern expression and completely ignoring her Padawan. She had circle tattoos from her eyes to her temples. When she blinked you could see them on her eyelids as well.

"Minariss, what a nice surprise" Andraw's master welcomed as 'Minariss' approached them. "Having trouble with your Padawan?"

"He is a talkative, senseless, idiotic youth with no respect for any superiors, devoid of intelligence or humour and completely obsessed with annoying people."

Silence followed.

"That was the buzz kill of the century." the green haired Padawan quipped.

"Quiet Nikolars." Minariss said.

"I've told you before Minariss, call me Nik."

"And I've told _you_ before to call me master, _Nikolars Swayer_."

"Hey" said Andraw "I think I've heard that name before."

"Of course" replied Nik "the greatest comedian slash Jedi in the galaxy, only some people don't recognise my talent." the last part was implied to Nick's master.

"What kind of jokes have you been telling?"

_Three jokes latter…(French accent)_

"O…k" said Andraw slowly "I don't blame her."

Nik looked gob-smacked "What, how can you not grasp my comedic genius?'

"Oh, now I know where I've heard of you. You were the one who pulled the end of year prank."

'Indeed I was."

"Aren't you supposed to do the prank and then _not_ get caught?"

"Ahhh… it was complicated, I had to be there to make sure it worked"

"What was this prank?" asked Andraw's master.

"Well, from what I herd" explained Andraw, looking up and holding his chin as if trying to remember "when a senator came to welcome the next generation of Jedi, I forget which senator, when he sat down on his chair-"

"Let me guess" interrupted Andraw's master "there was a Whoopie cushion?"

"Actually no Master Totu" replied Andraw "Not only was there a Whoopie cushion on the chair, but when he sat down he trigged a mechanism to set of a hundred cushions under the stage."

"YES" Nik called in a triumphant yet artistic pose "it was my finest work. I was so pleased with myself afterwards."

"Oh, I would've killed to see that" Laughed master Totu "But it looks like we have more company on the way."

The two companies looked to see another set of Padawan and master approaching. The Master seemed to be a large Talz wearing what vaguely seemed to be Jedi robes. But it was the Padawan that was the most striking. She wore elbow length fingerless gloves and knee high boots. Her thighs and upper arms were uncovered. On her body she had a leotard with gaps to show her naval, her cleavage and back. All these clothes were a leather brown colour and her skin slightly tanned. But perhaps the strangest feature was her hair. It was filled with trinkets and beads from various places, and it looked hard to tell if there was more hair or accessories. She looked to be working on a Hologram projector before she gave it back to her master.

"There" she said "just as you asked."

The master then buzzed and chirped something in his language.

"Yes" replied the Palawan "especially the buttons."

"Kusoru, long time no see." boomed master Totu. While the three masters started to talk, Andraw asked the question on every readers mind.

"Why do you have that on?" he asked the girl. She frowned at him before answering.

"What's wrong with what I wear?"

"Well someone could get the wrong idea-" Nick butted in before getting a stare from the girl.

"What I wear is my opinion. Not that it matters as we all have to change into Jedi robes when we start with our masters." she said with a sign and a huff.

"Next question" Andraw said "what's with your hair?" She frowned before replying.

"I see that you wont bother to ask my name then."

"Oh, sorry. What is your name?"

"Camille Pine, Cam is fine."

"Nice to meet you Cam, now back to the hair." Cam sighed.

"These braids, clips and beads are all from around the world and across the galaxy's, I'm hoping that I could build up the collection as I travel around with my master."

"Great" Nick said, butting in again "what were you doing with that holo-projector earlier."

"Oh that, master needs me to get his holo-projector the right size for his fingers, and everything else the right size for his fingers."

"So you're a tech geek." Suddenly, Nik found himself on the floor with a distinctive fist mark on his cheek.

"I'm not a tech geek, I'm a tech prodigy."

"Nice punch. What other things have you done?" asked Andraw, completely ignoring Nik's pain.

"Well, I once got in serious trouble when I modified my lightsaber to play MP3s and don't start me on illegal downloads."

"Really?" Nik cried, getting up from the ground in a flash holding out his lightsaber "Please do mine." She gave him a cold stare with a mix of boredom and irritation.

"C'mon, you tech geeks lov-" Nik was on the floor again "sorry tech 'prodigy's' love doing this."

"Sorry, don't have the parts, confiscated, long story. Now, since you boys are so interested in me, why don't you return the favour, hmm?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. I'm Andraw and the smart mouth you owned is Nik."

"Nik? The same Nik that pulled that prank on-"

"Yes" Nik proclaimed back on his feet "bask in my glory." Cam rolled her eyes, the tech prodigy had more things on her mind.

"Why" she began "are we all together?"

"Good question young one" Master Totu called from the Masters who finished talking "since we're all going to be located in nearby sectors we though it would be a good idea to head off together. Oh here comes Cavisek."

Everyone turned to see a large black furred Selonian with a rather rugged Jedi robe lacking sleeves and cuts off after the knees.

"How much further?" came a young and almost childish voice behind the master. Coming into view was his Padawan. She was a small girl with blue eyes and blonde curly hair that reached her waist. She wore a pink fleece over a white t-shirt, pink skirt with purple tights and pink knee high shoes with fuzzy pull strings. All in all, she seemed to be adorn with pink and just as noticeable, if not more, than Cam. She seemed to be carrying a suitcase half her size. When she stopped next to the group she was panting hard with a frown on her face.

"Did you not buy a smaller case because of the space" Nik began "or cause they don't get any smaller." BAM! Nik must love lying on the floor.

"Y' know, women get ticked off about their weight, age AND height genius."

"I worked out the first two in academy, thanks for expanding my vast knowledge."

"Please" Cam pouted "the only thing that's vast is the space in your head where the brains supposed to be."

"Oh nicely done" Andraw commented "up high." he raised his hand and Cam returned. "Hey" he greeted the newcomer "I'm Andraw, who are you?"

"Sara, Sara Darkwood. I know, last name doesn't really fit me." Andraw gave a chuckle before asking another question.

"Why did you carry your luggage, couldn't you use droid or something?" Sara pouted and slumped down next to her case.

"Somebody cut the wires to the droids so everyone has to carry their luggage."

"Yeah" the green haired joker commented "I had that same trouble. I wish I could find the one who did that." He put his hand behind his back pushing the wire clippers further into his back pocket. Minariss saw this. She used the force and pulled the clippers into her hand.

"And what are these?" she asked with bile in her voice. Sara's face was one of surprise, then anger. Master Casivek saw this.

"Restrain her!" he shouted and Andraw and Cam grabbed and held her as she jumped through the air, destination- Nik.

"What!" she screamed, shaking and thrashing franticly trying to get out of their grip (like in anime) "let go of me! Do you know what he did! Get off! I'll kill you-"

"Is she always like this?" Cam asked master Casivek ignoring Sara in the background.

"Let me at him-"

"Yes, she does have that temper."

"Where's my lightsaber-"

"How long until she stops"

"At least give me those wire clippers so I can-"

"Usually until something interesting comes along." and as luck would have is something, or more precisely, someone interesting came along. There was a huge force presence coming towards them. Everyone felt it, even Sara who stopped thrashing as soon as she felt it.

"What's that?" she asked and Nik breathed a sign of relief, it didn't look like they could hold her for much longer. Coming their way was yet another master and Padawan. Although at first it was hard to tell the difference. The Padawan's force sensitivity was so strong everyone could feel it. He was African with black dreadlocks and brown eyes. He was about the same age as Andraw and Nik, but a few inches taller. Unlike the rest of the Padawan's, he was wearing standard Jedi robes like his master, a slim male Togruta. To avoid confusion master Totu butted in to Sara's question with his trademark beaming smile.

"That's my bother, Shaka, and his Padawan" by now they reached the group "Well Shaka, who this you got, feels like he's got a lot of potential." The Padawan approached, slightly nervously.

"I'm Thom Surr." At the mention of his name Andraw remembered hearing it somewhere.

"Hey, weren't you the one that everyone was fussing about when they found you."

"Yep, cause of my power. I'm the most force sensitive Jedi in decades" Thom said with a touch of pride in his voice. Andraw came to shake his hand.

"Hey I'm Andraw, this is Cam, Sara and Nik." Sara had now recovered and recognised the names and pointed to Nik.

"Hey were you the one-"

"HE WAS!" Andraw and Cam said at the same time, taking Sara back a bit. "How long before he regrets pulling that prank?" Andraw asked to no-one in particular. In the background Nik cried 'NEVER' but Andraw had other things on his mind.

"Master's" he asked the group "How many more people are coming?"

"Two more" Minariss said "Master Chouburn and Master Felusis, both with Padawan's." Soon enough one of them came. Master Felusis was the only Human amongst the masters. She had blonde hair so pure it appeared white, her robe was light and almost dress like. She had an aura around her that made her appear wise beyond her years. Her Padawan appeared to be the complete opposite. She had black messy, elbow length hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a sand coloured cape, like Rukia's off bleach, above a black, almost leather like jumpsuit covering all of her body bar her hands. The cowl covered her neck and back. She had a constant frown on her face and although younger than Andraw, she seemed twice as mature, in both personality and physique (if ya know what I mean, hips, waist, chest).

"Hey there" Andraw said, at first the Padawan just looked at him but them Master Felusis put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, he's being friendly" she said so softly Andraw strained to hear it. With slight hesitation she accepted the hand.

"I'm Andraw, you"

"Royse, Royse Flowers." by now everyone came to meet her.

"Flowers?' Sara asked 'My names Sara Darkwood, can we switch names, it would make more sense." Royse made a slight smile of this but reverted to the frown she started with.

"So I'm gonna be stuck on the same ship with you" Nik began "so, you like what you see." he winked at her. Next scene insert Nik A onto floor B.

"Nice swing" Thom commented.

"I made him go further" said Cam "Nice swing anyway Royse"

"I have studied hand to hand combat, there were countless ways I could kick his ass." commented the latest contender in -How hard/far/much you can punch Nik-.

"I'm in the room!" a failed green haired comedian muttered, in pain. It wasn't too long before the final Padawan arrived with his master. The master was a Black haired Cathar male with sleeveless Jedi robes and open chest. The Padawan had short black hair and his face had a set of small burn scars on his right side from cheek to temple. His clothes comprised of a black sleeveless shirt and black trousers. Perhaps the most stringing thing about his appearance was his eyes. They appeared to have no pupils but instead had a large area of dark grey where the iris is. Like Royse he also had a perpetual from on his face but unlike her, he didn't even bother noticing Andraw. This got him scolded from his master.

"Scott, if you want to be a Jedi you have to have manners." His master, Chouburn said.

"Ok" Scott sighted "I'm Scott Crescent, you?"

"Andraw Crest, by the way Scott" Scott turned to him in his mind he knew he was going to ask about his eyes or his scars "I kinda figured out you don't want to be bothered, so on the trip stay away from Nik." Scott was taken back and his eyes suddenly had pupils and a grey almost white colour iris before returning to their previous state.

"Oh, ok then." he muttered, taking Andraw's advice and staying away from Nik, who was just coming up from the floor.

"Alright" bellowed Master Totu "it seems we're all together, lets continue on the ship, come on, we've got a lot of space to travel through."

In every Padawan's mind as they got onto the ship they thought they would only rarely see each other, maybe never again.

They were wrong.

To be continued…

* * *

**Hope that was good. Another name for Royse that i could have used was Espionage Xin, but for this fic I chose a more 'Earth' name. As to how we are at Earth, the people from the Star Wars galaxy found a way to explore further and came across our galaxy where they set up a temple on Earth. To go with this, this fic is set far, far into the future, for both galaxies. I sort of based Master Totu on Zuko's uncle of Avatar and Scott, unintentionally, on Zuko!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. If you did please review and I will post the next chapter :D**

**(P.S. Espionage Xin, that has to be the coolest name I have ever thought of. I may use it in another fic)**


	2. Into the Past

**Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

Chapter 2, Into the past

"_An action can be seen as good or bad in many eyes"_

Jedi voyage. After obtaining Padawan's, seven Jedi masters group together before they head to their sectors which they will protect. Their Padawan's, all earth humans, have meet and are all on the ship ready to take them to their final training. But will the travel go as smoothly as planned?

* * *

Above Earth on a double bodied cruiser next to many other ships, seven Jedi and seven soon to be Jedi were wrapped up in their conversations to pass the time. In the Padawan side at the back of the ship the discussion was that of the ship their riding in.

"I'm telling you it's like a bendy bus" Cam said "y'know like that kind they tried to get rid of."

"That was years ago" Thom argued "it's hardly like it matters sine all the busses fly. And how do you know about it?"

"I taught myself extensive history, something no-one else bothered to take or try for themselves I presume?"

"No, who wants to learn about that" Nik called, four seat away.

"Cam don't get up" Sara asked, holding a fist "I'm closest" she swung and Nik dogged to everyone's surprised. He didn't just dodge, he rolled out of his seat into Royse. Royse swings but Nik jumps and holds onto an overhead pipe. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock, except for Scott who couldn't care less.

"Your Jedi fist tricks wont work on me." he chortled. His smile dropped when he saw Andraw with a frown. "Why so glum chum?"

"It's just that I feel so plain, clothes wise. I mean I've got this boring get-up while everyone else has got…I'm afraid to explain."

"Well" Royse said, looking at Sara "you would when you have Barbie's daughter in the room"

"Says the one wearing a skin-tight, leather jumpsuit." Sara returned, smug look on her face. Royse was appalled.

"This is not skin-tight!"

"Nope, nope" Nik commented shaking his head. He was hanging upside down from the pipe looking at her chest "defiantly skin-tight." Royse tried to hit him, but he dodged.

"Jedi perv" Cam muttered before turning to face Andraw "You think you have it bad, I'm wearing this and my hair trinkets that would catch anybody's eye and Nik's the one with all the attention and all he's got is t-shirts that match his dyed hair and stone age shoes."

(If anyone's confused Andraw and Cam sit next to each other with Royse a seat away from them, Sara, Nik and Thom are together with Sara on the left end and Thorn on the right, Scott has a seat to himself)

"Excuse me" Nik shouted coming down from the pipe. "One, these shoes are not stone age and certainly not uncool, Second, this hair is not dyed it's natural, third, the trinkets in your hair, or hair in your trinkets I can't tell and your clothes can never stand up to my comedic genius."

"Forth" Cam said, an evil smile on her face "you in range". Nik looked down, one of her hands was on hit T-shirt and the other clenched into a fist.

"Oh cra-" Nik can't escape. He didn't hit the floor but he felt it all the same. "Gotta admit though, I lasted quite long"

"Although" Thom began "you guys are going to have to change into your Jedi robes soon"

"Don't remind me" Cam moaned "but anyway you don't look plain Andraw, we all noticed you."

"Thanks, and when you do change you'll still have your hair."

"Yeah true." Andraw looked out of the window behind him _"these guys were certainly better than the ones in my youngling class"_ Andraw thought_ "shame we will all be in different sectors though, I was beginning to like them." _As he was looking out into space a strange blue-purple glow appeared.

"Huh?"

"What is it Andraw?" Cam asked, Andraw just pointed "Whoa" Everyone seemed to notice it now, the glow was getting larger.

"What is that?" Nik asked. Sara and the rest asked similar questions until Thom felt it.

"Hey, that things got a immense force signature."

"What?" Royse asked "oh now that you mention it."

"I can't feel it really" Cam said, everyone looked at her "well…I was never good at the force, but yeah now I can sense it." Andraw got out his COM link and called Master Totu.

"Master.."

"Yes Andraw, I sense it too."

"Well I can see it, look out of the left window-" The whole ship shook. Everyone stumbled and fell. "wow, look at it now!" Everyone turned and were amazed. The glow had turned into some kind of vortex, expanding all the time, and was sending shockwaves.

"Shockwaves in space" Scott said "that's impossible!" The vortex was distorting the light around it, the stars looked like they had tails and moved like shooting stars. All the while the vortex was growing. The centre of it was pitch black and suddenly lightning came out of it onto a nearby ship exploding it and everything inside.

"Master you saw that?" Andraw asked, holding on to the wall for support.

"Yes, all of you get strapped in, we are going to try evasive action. Four ships have already been shot down. I've never seen-"

"Master, MASTER" Out of the corner of the ship on the right window, earth side, the front half of the ship was separated from the back and was falling to earth.

"Our masters were on that." Thom practically screamed.

"What do we do now?" Nik asked "that room had the controls, we can't land this ship or avoid the lightning."

"What can we do?" asked Cam "we're doomed"

"Our masters, they could come for us" Royse rationalised, eyeing the vortex.

"They can't" denied Scott "they have no engine, we cant contact any other ships-" _That's enough_ thought Andraw and next he decided to take control.

"Ok, everybody STOP!" he bellowed at the top of his voice, everyone stopped. "Now we need to calm down and find some way of getting out of this."

"How do you hope to do that?" Scott asked as the Ship shook once more. "The controls are gone, the shield are gone and are masters-"

"Are not!" everyone looked at Andraw somewhat clueless "this ship is designed for crash landings, right Cam?" Cam looked puzzled for a second before replying.

"Oh, er, yes, all ships are suited for crash landings, and if the masters would get seated then they're sure to survive." at this everyone breathed a sign of relief.

"The problem is" Andraw began "with that lightning we might not. We have to find a way of getting this landed safely. So everyone listen to me." Cam, Nik, Sara, Thom agreed instantly and Royse a moment latter. After a while Scott agreed too.

"Right, Cam, you think you can access the cables in the walls that lead to the engines?"

"I could but I would need a fairly powerful datapad."

"I've got one" Sara said "I use it to design and customise my clothes, Nik not a word" Nik closed his mouth "but won't you need a hydrospanner or wire clippers?" Camille put her hands in her hair and brought out three pieces of metal and joined them together into a hydrospanner. She raised an eyebrow at Sara.

"O…k…Nik give her your wire clippers, better put them to good use." Sara said with a huff, walking to get her datapad.

"Now us, if we can use the force to move the ship away from the lightning then that will give time for us to get the engines working."

"That's mental Andraw" Royse argued "even with Thom's force powers, we're up against lightning, it would be better to form a shield around the ship."

"I would agree with that but, Thom can you form force shields, and at that, around this whole half ship?"

'No not really, I can do telekinesis, repulse, bellow, wave but not shields. I agree with Andraw Royse, if we do it at the right time then we can avoid damage." Royse, although doubtful, went along with the plan. Everyone bar Cam, got a hold on the ship with the force and Andraw looked out to spot the lightning. It was building up. The light got brighter. It fired.

"Left, NOW!" Everyone pushed. The ship moved. The lightning scorched past the ship. And everyone lost their footing, and fell.

"Hang on" Nik said getting up and looking out of the window. There was a spire of metal sticking out of the front of the ship where the front half used to be. "That lightning should have caught that spike."

"Could it be force lightning? that doesn't get attracted by spikes." Thom reasoned.

"For there to be force lightning, someone would need to direct it" Scott argued.

"I don't care if it was lightning from Pikachu!" Andraw argued "We need to steer away from it! Wait, here comes another one." Everyone got a hold and pushed the ship down, the lightning getting ever so close. "Cam?"

"Almost there" Cam said fiddling with wires and cables attached to the data pad, the screen was flashing red but when Cam fitted the last wire it glowed green. "I've got it!"

"Right lets get us out of here!" Cam pushed a few buttons and the ship shuddered. The engine ignited and the ship moved. From the datapad a view of the vortex showed. Three blots of lightning came out. Cam twilled the datapad. The ship twisted and span. The first and second bolt went by and the third narrowly missed the engines. Inside all the spinning was taking its toll. Everyone was falling over every time they tried to get up. Nik was the worst, but recovered quickly with a joke.

"Note to self: Never let Cam fly anything ever again."

"If I didn't fly like this the sip would be cut in half." She spun again.

"With all this pain, It's not worth it, in a second I'm gonna to be bashed in half." The ship dogged more lightning, now streams of lightning were coming from the vortex, ten, twenty, fifty streams of lightning. The ship continued to twist and dodge all of them until a new stream appeared and went strait thought the engines.

"I've lost the engines" Cam screamed. "And look at out destination." Everyone turned to see the ship heading side on into a stream. No time to react. Everyone closed their eyes. But it never came. Everyone opened their eyes to see all the streams gone, and no new ones appearing.

"Did it stop?" Thom asked. Andraw looked out of the left window towards the vortex.

"The lightning, yes but the vortex is still there. It looks like its getting bigger."

"No" Cam stated looking at the datapad "the instruments don't show any sign of it growing, they don't even show what it is."

"Maybe we're shrinking?" Nik suggested. Scott signed, he had to put a stop to this.

"Could you have thought of a more idiotic thing to say?"

"What? Maybe at the temple we drank something and now it's taking effect. So now we need to eat something to make us-."

"Guys" Sara said looking out of the window with Thom and Royse. "its not growing…"

"…And we're not shrinking…" Royse followed up. Thom pointed his finger to the window.

"…we're getting _pulled in_!" They all looked outside. The Earth, the location for this galaxy's Jedi temple, was moving away. They looked out of the other window, the vortex taking up over half of the view.

"Ok, we're in trouble! Everybody get a hold of the ship and push away!" Andraw screamed. All of the Padawans, including Cam, got a hold and together, pushed away. The ship continued to move towards it.

"Its like a tractor beam" Cam commented, the she saw it "the lightning didn't stop!" They all looked into the vortex and in the centre was a mass of lightning that they were heading strait for.

"What are we going to do?" Thom asked "the engines are gone, the force doesn't help-"

"Wait!" Andraw interrupted "I've got a plan, if we all push the ship_ into_ the vortex we might just make it."

"Are you mad?" Everyone shouted at the same time, putting them all back.

"Listen" the Padawan with the plan explained "If we go in the lightning at the speed we're at it will shred up apart, but if we go in there fast then out the other end we will get less damage. Then we just have to worry about where the other end is."

"Huh?" Cam asked "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that this vortex could be some sort of wormhole or something, whatever it is, we can only survive the lightning. After that we leave the rest to chance." The Padawans, including Andraw were uneasy about this, but seeing no other choice, they went along. "Ok everyone take hold, don't be afraid." They all took hold of the Ship with the force waiting for the right time. "Steady…" The inner vortex cover the whole window. "Steady…" the lightning was visible and very near. One shot went strait past them. The lightning sparked up in activity. "NOW!"

One push. One push from many people. The ship went twice as fast into the lightning. The people inside the ship got shocked. Outside it looked like purple hyperspace. Everyone was in agony from the lightning going through them, it felt like they were being burned alive. The there was a bright light at the end of it. The ship went through. There were a few moments of being airborne. Scott looked though the window. They were heading for a tall building.

"Get down!" he yelled. They ducked. The ship crashed. It went strait though the building. It went down, into another building. The hull ripped open. Royse fell, but Cam caught her. They scraped across countless buildings before grinding to a halt. In the inside the ship was smoking and slanting to the left. Everyone got up, dazed from what happened. Andraw assessed the situation.

"Alright, anyone hurt?" Nik got up, and leaned against a wall for support.

"I got crushed by a seat, I heard something crack and I bit my tongue. In other words nothing important." At this everyone, bar Scott, laughed, or smirked in Royse's case "see, comedic genius."

"You saved me" Royse said to Cam, to which she smiled.

"I'm a Jedi, comes with the job." Royse, returned the smile.

"Well" Sara stated as she picked up the remains of her datapad "that's trashed beyond repair along with the ship. Where are we?" Thom looked outside. The entire surroundings were a massive urban city. He looked down, much the same, but a bit darker.

"Looks like a metropolis, a very large metropolis."

"Coruscant?" Cam questioned "Nah, going from one galaxy to the next that fast…" Royse was intrigued too. If this was a super city than people would come too. She was looking out of the windows and her eyes landed on the spike coming out of the ship. If she was someone else she would have screamed.

"GUYS! Here Now!" The all complied without asking questions. They looked out. Sara looked away immediately, Nik, Andraw and Thom grimaced. On the end of the spike was a person. His head was back so they couldn't see his face, but judging from his clothes he was certainly important.

Suddenly, sirens wailed through the air and ships with soldiers wearing white armour. Although they, apart from Cam, knew little of history they were taught well enough of Stormtroopers and the empire. A clone with brown markings on his armour along with a kama held a megaphone disk and started to speak.

"ATTENTION LIFE FORMS. WE KNOW YOUR'E IN THERE FROM OUR SCANS. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF CHANCELOR PALPATINE AND THE DESTRUCTION OF MUCH OF THE SENATE! COME OUT WITH YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND YOUR HANDS UP OR WE WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE!"

"Wait" Sara asked "did he say Palpatine? Chancellor Palpatine?"

"You mean Darth…' gasped Thom.

"Right.." Nik began, eyeing from a window the surrounding troops "That's gonna complicate matters." Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"_Biggest understatement ever"_

To be continued…

* * *

**And there's chapter 2. Hope the vortex scene was to everyone's liking. Killing Palaptine **_**before**_** he becomes emperor, how could you mess up the Star wars universe more than that?**

**Was that chapter good? If it was, review. I would greatly appreciate it. In fact, every reviewer gets a free cookie! You know you can't resist :D**


	3. Crash in the Past

**Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

Chapter 3, Crash in the past

"_Stopping a fight before it starts is the most noble thing to do"_

Crash landing! After flying thought the gauntlet of lightning from the mysterious vortex, the seven Padawan's are pulled into it and find themselves on Coruscant in the first year of the clone wars. After a crash into the senate resulting in the death of High chancellor and Sith lord Palpatine their ruined ship is surrounded by clone commander Fox's troop and with no chance of negotiation. They are low of options and even lower on time.

* * *

Inside the wreck that used to be a ship everyone was trying their best to push aside questions like, how did we get here and how do we get home. Andraw was on sitting on a windowsill on the edge, in deep thought while the others were thinking just as deep but less calm.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Nik repeated franticly under his breath.

"If we go out there they will take us away" Thom rationalised "and this happened before the purge so their not short of Jedi for back-up. The only way is to run."

"Can't" Cam said, catching everyone's attention "if they used a scan to locate us, who's to say they can't use a scan to track us." Royse and Scott nodded in agreement.

"COME OUT OF THE SHIP NOW!" a booming voice echoed across the empty shell of the ship "WE WON'T WAIT MUCH LONGER!"

"Ok" Andraw announced coming down from his perch "I have a plan."

"Another one?" Nik asked "is there no end."

"Why not" Sara asked "they've all worked so far, why doubt now."

"Just the little fact, a few of those were flukes." Scott spat, everyone glared at him and he raised his hands in defeat "but seeing as how we're out of options, what is it."

"Right, first we need to take out that scanner they're using." He looked out of the window at the troops "any idea where it might be?" Cam was first to react while she viewed the ships and troops around them before spotting a ship with no troopers inside, high above the others.

"That" she said "they would want it high to get everything."

"Right now we have to deastro-" Andraw didn't need to finish. Cam put her hand in the direction of the scanner. The tech prodigy closed her hand into a fist, squinting as she did it. The scanner compressed a little and soon fell out of the sky. Andraw looked at her with a questionable look.

"I said I was bad at the force, I didn't say I was hopeless."

"That's good cause you need to hide it. Like Thom said, the republic hasn't fallen so they're not exactly short of Jedi." Meanwhile, outside the troopers weren't happy.

"Sir" an unmarked trooper called to Fox "our scanner has been destroyed."

"That's it" Fox muttered under his breath before calling to his brothers "Alright, they've had their time, all troops move in!" Soon all the clones marched towards the wreck. Nik was watching from the troopers through a small window.

"Great, now we made them mad, what's next Plan man?" Andraw was rummaging in his back, paused for a second then took something out.

"This." Andraw said and a blue blade of plasma appeared.

* * *

Fox was watching from the outside of the crash. Normally he would be with his troops, but he had to protect the perimeter in case they did a runner. The troops knocked down a hatch and they all disappeared inside. A few seconds later, nothing. A minute, nothing. Fox decided to call in.

"This is Commander Fox, do you have them?" Nothing. "This is commander Fox come in." Nothing still. Could they have been knocked unconscious, their comms stolen or worse. Had he sent them to their graves? _"Enough"_ thought Fox. "All troops prepare to move-" A beep sounded, the comm link.

"Sir, don't worry, we're okay."

"Why the stall?" Fox asked "_this could be a trap"_

"It's the fugitives sir, they've gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Inside the wreck a dozen troops were around the ship, no Padawan's. The centre one had the comm link.

"I mean exactly that sir, there is no life on this ship but us." To get a good perception as to what has happened, look at the ship. Many parts to it were blasted away and what's left wasn't good for anything. The ship landed partly on it's side so the troopers weren't surprised to find a locker on the floor.

Had the troopers looked inside the locker they would see it was empty. Had they taken away the back metal sheet, however, they would have seen a neatly cut hole, made from a lightsaber. If they had went down the hole, they would have found a few more like it, and if they went a few more levels down, they would find seven Padawan fugitives running away from the crash site with what luggage they could carry.

"I have to admit Crest" Scott said, next to him on the right side 'that was clever.'

"Thanks." he said, a thanks from him seemed well deserved.

"Clever or not" Royse added, right behind Andraw "they will find out soon. They might not be as quick thinking as you but they are very methodical. They'll find it."

"Ok, lets stop to gather ourselves." At Andraw's command the troop halted. "right, first on the long list of 'What the frak is going on?' is where, or ratter, when are we?"

"Those were Stormtroopers!" Nik shouted "Frickin Stormtroopers! I dozed of at the mention of any history, but everyone knows Stormtroopers!"

"No" Cam said, catching Nik's attention along with the rest of them "not Stormtroopers, Clone troopers. Their helmets aren't like Stormtrooper helmets along with the uniform, my guess is we're in the Clone War, they were still good at this time."

"Clone, storm, what's it matter" Thom argued "they may still be for the republic and still have that slightly less cool name, but that doesn't change the fact that they're after us. They said _Chancellor_ Palpatine, the Jedi purge hasn't begun, and may never, the Jedi will come after us after killing him."

"That was a complete accident though" Sara complained, seeming confused and panicky "we're Jedi, why would they hunt us? By running it'll look like we're fleeing the crime scene. We might still be able to get back to the Earth temple and sort this mess out."

"Think again, look at the sky." As Scott spoke these words everyone looked outside a nearby window. Plain sky. No vortex, lightning or anything to suggest where they came from. Realisation set in. They were trapped. Trapped in a past they made with the whole Old Republic and possibly the Separatists hunting them, with no way of getting home.

"*Ahem*" Camille's cough caught everyone's attention "before anyone starts losing hope I grabbed this before we left." The tech prodigy held up a part of the ships internal computer. Royse's eyes widened, she knew what it was.

"The scan history!" Cam nodded.

"Yep, I put on the scanners while we were dogging lightning. So, at least we have some idea as to what that thing was."

"Right' Andraw called 'I have a plan."

"Another one?" Nik asked.

"Why not?" Nik shone a grin.

"Ok plan-man, what have you got?"

"We need to get out of hear, like Sara said 'Fleeing the crime scene', there are bound to be plenty of space ports around. But we need to split up." Many of the team cast questioning looks before Andraw explained "Their scan detected seven people, so they are looking for seven people. It will be too noticeable if we go together. Heck, as individuals we're noticeable." He glanced at Nik's green hair, Sara's and Royse's choice of clothes, Scott's scars and Cam…well, Cam!

"If anyone's most likely to be noticed" Scott said "it's Thom, he's got Jedi robes on."

"Right, Thom do you have some normal clothes."

"On the ship, but not here."

"So we need to find you some."

"Which means" Sara said, smile widening and eyes sparkling "Shopping!" Sara grabbed Thom "Ok everyone lets go!"

"Umm, Sara" Thom asked, being dragged along, but she didn't hear. He turned to the others "Help."

"Sorry friend" Nik apologised "it's too late for you. Isn't it strange" he whispered to Scott and Andraw "she can drag a giant like Thom against his will yet she can't push her own bag." Sara stopped dragging Thom and went strait up to Nik without him knowing. The instant he realised what was going on he was punched towards Cam, who slapped him towards Royse who kicked him into a wall.

"Got that on tape" Cam said triumphantly, holding a miniature camcorder.

"Where did that-" Andraw asked before Cam put it back in her hair "never mind." They were just walking again before Andraw remembered something. "Guys, there's something else."

"What?" came the universal reply.

"It's my lightsaber. At the temple I made one like any normal lightsaber, you know what I mean." they nodded "Well I paused when I took it out of my bag because of this." He took out his lightsaber and everyone gasped. It was white with only one button for on and off. It's outside was smooth with no bumps and the corners smooth. Where the fingers touched it there was a blue glow and when taken of the glow would disappear. The top had a extra round bit that followed the same theme (like the top of Anakin's lightsaber).

"Ok, since when did Apple make lightsabers?" Nik joked, never missing an opportunity.

"Maybe it was that vortex that did this?" Thom theorised "but I can't think as to how it's possible."

"Wait" Plan-man exclaimed "if it's happened to mine…check your lightsabers." Everyone zipped open their bags, they didn't expect to start training until they got to their sectors so they kept them in their bags. Nik was first to react.

"Whoa! What's happened to it?" Nik's lightsaber was about the same length of a shoto but the same witch as an ordinary one. Its body was segmented with the edges of each segment coloured green. There was a slight curve at the middle of it. "How am supposed to fight with something this short?" In saying that the segments opened an the lightsaber lengthened to that of a normal one, with a curved duelling body. After getting over the surprise Nik ignited the emerald blade and using the curved hilt twilled it about. "Actually, not to bad." Cam was next.

"Mines changed too." Her lightsaber was black and of a regular shape but with four cogs, evenly spaced one at each ends and two in the middle, to it that looked twistable. She ignited and expecting her regular blue blade, instead it was yellow. "It even changed the colour!"

Thom had ignited his, He chose a green lightsaber but now it was purple. He deactivated it and looked at the hilt. It was silver in colour with a rather thick build. The most striking thing however was the top which had a silver wolf face on it, its mouth was open to let the blade out. Thom raised an eyebrow at it but it dropped. Suddenly everyone stopped. There was a glow of red behind him.

Scott's usual pupil-less eyes reverted to grey iris and pupil and his breath accelerated. He was holding the red lightsaber. The hilt was coved in a rubber grip covered in engraved wavy spirals and curves.

"W-what th-the-" Scott stuttered, looking around he saw his fellow padawan's staring at him. _"No this isn't mine, my lightsaber was blue." _He was looking at them, they were looking at him _"They think I'm a Sith"_ he thought _"what will they do?_" He reached out with the force to their feeling expecting anger and the need to attack him. But he was surprised.

He found no anger. Only surprise.

"Well Cam's and Thom's colours changed why not yours?" Andraw questioned, as if reading Scott's mind.

"You don't think-"

"Of course not." Nik said butting in "If you were Sith then one of the masters would have sensed it. Besides, you're not much more than a pretty face." Scott's eyes soon returned to their mysterious plain shade and Nik was sent flying by the first male competitor in 'How hard/far/much you can punch Nik'.

"How far did he go?" Cam asked.

"Judging from the pain in my back I would say three meters."

"Yes, my record is intact." Cam fist pumped in celebration. "Yeah Scott we don't think you're a Sith. Jedi have sometimes had red lightsabers, like in the temple with Chris Rusher."

"Crusher!" Andraw exclaimed "oh I know him. He was in my youngling group."

"I think everyone in the temple has heard of him" Royse muttered "he was kind of a bully there."

"I heard" Nik said, straitening up "Ohh, I heard that he could deal bruises that bacta couldn't heal."

"That's impossible" Thom protested "of course bacta can heal bruises."

"Not Chris Crusher bruises."

"Oh My God!" Sara shouted, excitement and joy in her voice.

"What is it?" nearly everyone asked

"Look…at…this." Sara couldn't hols the joy in her voice. She held out her lightsaber and six jaw's dropped to the floor. It was pink. It was dark pink in some areas and light in over's. The body had floral patterns on it and bright pink love hearts raised on it. In fact the on switch was a pink love hear with a flower around it.

"Double u, tee, eff." Thom said slowly "you have just killed lightsabers. All lightsabers thanks to that…thing." Sara's happy smile turned to angry frown.

"How can you say that. This is everything I wanted and more" she held up he lightsaber "This is _sooo_ cool. There's only one thing that would make it…" She ignited the blade. It had a pink blade. "Yes, this is my perfect lightsaber." the six jaw that had dropped, stayed dropped. Until Andraw broke the moment.

"Ok, to round things up. We have crashed and have no immediate way of getting back. We have killed Palpatine, preventing the coming of Darth Vader the most badass Sith lord ever-"

"I have to disagree with you there" Cam interrupted "Vader was a good Sith lord but I think Darth Revan was the most badass."

"He or she certainly had good sense in clothes" Sara agreed "that cloak and the mask was a great combination."

"You're all wrong" this time Royse spoke up "the greatest Sith was Darth Talon, you know of One Sith."

"I've seen pictures of her" Nik added, nodding his head "and boy she was badass and _had_ a bada-"

"Yes, yes, hey were all very great Sith." Andraw interrupted, everyone knew what Nik was going to say, they had seen pictures of her as well "Carrying on, We have stopped the coming of Darth Vader, _A_ badass Sith lord. We have the Jedi with a clone army out to get us and Sara is the proud owner of the girliest lightsaber ever made." Sara held it our, smile erupting on her face.

"To remind ourselves, our best course of action is to split up, they scanned seven people, they're looking for seven people. Once Thom gets some regular clothes we will move." He looked outside a nearby window, in the distance he saw a large, public spaceport. "We will head there in groups of two and Scott on his own."

"Why Scott?" Thom asked.

"Because that would be best for him and letting Nik go on his own would be a catastrophe." They all nodded, even Nik before talking.

"So, it that it Plan-man?"

"Yeah that's it, lets go." Sara instantly reassumed tugging Thom along against his will. "Oh Royse." The raven haired teen stopped in her tracks "we never got to your lightsaber."

"Oh, the blades orange." Andraw accepted that and soon everyone went along to find a shop of some sort.

"_**Andraw"**_ A voice came out of nowhere. Andraw looked around for who said it. It was a woman's voice but not one he's heard before. _**"Andraw"**_ there it was again, clearer this time, right next to him. He looked to his side. All that was there was his lightsaber. _"Did that voice come from-"_

"Hey, Plan-man" Andraws trance was broken "you commin?"

"Yeah, just a sec." He looked one last time at his lightsaber, confusion across his face before hiding it in his bag. Out of sight, out of mind. Everyone's mind except Padawan Crest.

To be continued…

* * *

**Oh, things are starting to build up now. Chapter three. Failure or Success? Please review and give your first, who is the most Badass Sith? And which is the cooler name, Clone Trooper or Stormtrooper?**

**Give your opinion in your review :D**


	4. Fleeing the Past

**Sorry for the Delay, but to make up for it, this is my longest chapter yet. In it we see Anakin, Ahsoka and a bunch of other characters that makes the clone wars amazing. Here we see more action and the long awaited encounter between the Padawan's and the Jedi.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

Chapter 4, Fleeing the past

"_The stronger the charade, the bigger the secret that's being hid"_

Crash in the senate! Under mysterious circumstances a unknown ship crashed into the senate building killing high chancellor Palpatine. With inconclusive evidence as to who did this unspeakable act, all Jedi on Coruscant are helping to investigate. Obi-wan Kenobi accompanied by Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka investigate the remains of the ship for a lead and to find those responsible.

* * *

The body of the Anonymous Sith lord was only just being taken away when Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka got to the crash site. Ahsoka winced at the sight and Obi-wan let his eyes narrow. Anakin seemed to be particularly non-talkative and was darker than any of them had seen before. Rex was talking to Fox regarding the incident.

"Who could have done this?" Ahsoka asked, surveying the unusual shipwreck "How could they have gotten to the senate in something like this and not get noticed?"

"I did not sense anything" master Kenobi added "neither did master Yoda or anyone else."

"That doesn't matter" the chosen one snapped "what's done is done and now we have to find the ones responsible."

"Anakin. I am just concerned. Every Jedi in the order was oblivious to this and according to the reports this ship just came out of nowhere. It makes no sense." At this Fox and Rex came forward.

"Sirs, we have compiled the data we have."

"And?" Anakin asked.

"We…have no idea who did this or how." Anakin frowned, eyes narrowing as far as he could. Ahsoka came forward.

"We would have sensed if it were a dark Jedi or Sith. Could it have been a strictly droid ship, or even terrorists?" Fox shook his head.

"When we searched the ship we found various human items so that eliminates connection with the clankers."

"What kind of items?' Obi-wan asked.

"Strange ones sir. Fabrics, digital games, movies, food supplies, the whole ship contents look like they were going on a journey rather than a attack. None of the items can be traced to any source, even the ship is unknown." He pointed to the wreck. It was unlike any ship in the galaxy. There was no control deck or recognisable symbols bar a bit of Aurebreah. Was they didn't know was that this was only part of the ship and that the front was missing.

"Could the ship have been hijacked?" Rex asked. "If so maybe the people were survivors of a crash."

"That wouldn't explain why they fled with the lack of bodies." Anakin corrected. "Let us go in, to have a look for ourselves." Fox nodded and the clones and Jedi went inside. The inside of the ship was covered in debris and pieces of metal. Wires hung form the ceiling and not a single light was safe to turn on. So much stuff was scattered on the floor it was impossible to tell of any signs of struggle or escape.

"What I don't understand" Rex questioned, bending down to pick up a ruined data pad "was how they managed to escape when the whole perimeter was sealed."

Ahsoka was thinking this too _"If the whole perimeter was sealed, along with the air, then their only way out would be-"_ Her eyes widened at the though. "I've got it!"

"What Ahsoka?" Anakin asked as she made her way around the ship.

"They managed to escape past all our ground troops and ships" she glanced over to a fallen locker "then the only way out would be to go under."

"Of course" Fox exclaimed "how did we not see it?"

"And" Ahsoka continued "if they did that the only way they could cover it would be" she bent and moved the locker, revealing a hole "here."

"Amazing commander" a clone trooper said as he and a few others were inspecting the hole.

"And you know the best part" the Togruta added "a Padawan found this but the Jedi master's didn't" Anakin looked alert, thinking of a comeback.

"Well…we knew all along my young Padawan"

"Yes" Obi-Wan followed "we were just testing your observation. We saw it a mile off." Ahsoka just gave them a stare of 'Oh _sure_ you did', her eyebrow markings adding that much needed sarcasm.

"Sir's" a clone trooper announced as he looked down the hole "there are more cuttings." The Jedi looked down to see many near identical holes that went down many levels. "I can't believe they managed to escape this quickly."

"This can't have been done with a plasma cutter" Kenobi theorised, bending down to get a better look "this must have been done by a lightsaber." Ahsoka was the first to react.

"So are you saying this was Grievous?"

"I doubt Grievous would do something like this and run away. He would fight his way there and fight his way back, anyway the scan said there were seven life forms. We must proceed with caution." Obi-wan got up "Whoever did this has at least one lightsaber. They are smart and may have cut a few extra holes down there to confuse us. Fox, order your men to gather everyone in the surrounding area, they can't have gone far, the Jedi will help." Fox gave a nod and walked away to inform his troops.

"So what now Master?" Anakin asked.

"We find whoever did this and bring them in."

* * *

Commander Cody had his troops laid out so that everyone in the area had to get through him if they wanted to leave. Around him were members of many species, Human, Twi'Lek, Ithorian and many others. He was troubled, Chancellor Palpatine dead, he could hardy believe it and neither did the rest of his troop. He was the face of the republic, the face they fought for. With him gone, what will happen to the republic. They were meant to protect the republic, protect Palpatine, had they failed at the task they were born to do?

"Cody". His general woke him from his train of though.

"Yes general? Sorry, I was just thinking about what has happened."

"We're all concerned. The senate has doubts and the war effort is in question. But we must keep out heads and focus on our mission, finding the ones responsible."

"Yes sir!" coming into view were two clone troopers with their helmets off. "Waxer, Boil, anything to report?"

"No sir" Boil stated "we've checked everyone in the vicinity and none look like they did this." Cody looked at the people until two humans came out of an ally.

"What about those two?" he pointed to the humans, Waxer and Boil followed.

"I don't remember them being checked" Waxer said.

"They're probably civilians, the rest were" Boil commented "and they did say seven people, but just to be safe." The three clone and their general made their way there. "You two, stop!" the couple halted and looked at them, it was a boy and a girl, both carrying bags. Boil suddenly had doubts they were locals, especially the girl. _"Who would wear that in public? And have that much…stuff in her hair?"_ General Kenobi approached them.

"We are in a murder inquiry. We will need your names and addresses."

"Sure" the boy replied "I'm Andraw Crest and this is Cam Pine."

"Do you live on Coruscant or visiting?'

"Visiting from Corellia, by the way, what's this about a murder?"

"You mean you didn't hear about that ship crash into the senate?" Cody questioned.

"Wasn't that an accident?" Cam asked, seemingly bewildered.

"No accident" Cody replied "someone purposely crashed this ship into the senate and killed chancellor Palpatine. We looking for the ones responsible who fled."

"Who did it? Are you sure it was on pur-" Cody put up his hand to silence Andraw.

"That is classified information. What is your address on Corellia? We may need you as a witness."

"We live in Coronet city, I would give you the full address but it would take to long." Obi-wan nodded, Coronet city was very big. "I don't see why your checking on the surface, wouldn't they go down to the lover levels if they were running?"

"You know" Kenobi said, before Cody could reply "It's been a while since I've been to Corellia, how is it living there?"

"Where to start." Andraw said, wondering how long they can keep this up.

"Was your travel to Coruscant rough, did you have to delay on any planets?"

"No, it was pretty smooth."

"Then if it was smooth, how did your shoes get in that state?" Andraw looked at his boots. They were covered in dust and had a few tears on the fabric. "In fact they look like they've been through a crash." Kenobi raised an eyebrow and the clones narrowed their eyes. Andraw pushed out his hands and all four of them were pushed back. The two ran.

"All troops, fire!" Cody shouted. The surrounding clones fired. Blue plasma bolts flashed though the air. Out of their bags came Cam and Andraw's lightsabers. Blue and yellow deflected every blast.

"They're Jedi?" Boil shouted, getting up from where he was pushed.

"No they aren't" Obi-Wan replied. He activated his Comlink. _"They have to be warned."_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Anakin had been tasked the same as his former master. Right now he, Ahsoka and the 501st were dealing with two tourists, one of which would just not shut up. Right then his Comlink beeped.

"Excuse me." he silenced the tourist and was greeted by his masters voice.

"_This is to all Jedi, I have just met two of the fugitives. They utilise the force and are armed with lightsabers! The group has split apart! Check all people, and keep an eye out for any wearing unusual clothes."_

The transmission ended and Anakin looked at the tourists who turned silent. One was tall-ish with green clothes and hair and the other was short with blonde hair and pink clothes.

"Now I know what your thinking" Nik said "but we are simply here to see the sights, hit a few clubs."

"That may be so" the chosen one said "but until we check your bags you are suspects." All the clones held their blasters tightly.

"Ok then" Nik said, he rummaged through his bag with many blasters pinned on him and brought out a lightsber. "there you go, now we don't have to check the whole bag."

"You're surrendering?" Anakin asked, puzzled beyond belief.

"Who said anything about surrender? I'm just making sure were not here all day checking bags. HEY EVERYONE!" he was calling to everyone that were going to be checked. "IT'S OK, THEY'VE FOUND WHO THEY WERE SERCHING FOR. YOU CAN GO NOW." many of them complied, some not knowing he was one of the fugitives. "There, now no one will get hurt as we- AHHH! What was that for?" Sara had kicked him in the shin.

"Why did you revel ourselves so quickly? The people, ok, but do you not notice the army of clones and a Jedi?"

"Two Jedi." Ahsoka corrected.

"You don't count." Sara replied, the Togruta was appalled.

"And why not?"

"Well you're not a Jedi."

"And since I'm not a Jedi takes me out of the threats."

"I hardly see the threat in someone just directing people traffic." Ahsoka smirked.

"And I hardly see the threat in a blonde midget." Sara spun around to Ahsoka.

"WHAT?" both standing strait everyone could see Sara was two inches shorter than Ahsoka (yep, she's that small). "don't you call me midget! You're no giant yourself!"

"Sara, why don't you continue your argument as we go with Andraw's plan and run?" Nik pleaded.

"Running away are you?" Ahsoka taunted.

"A bit, but" Sara took out her lightsaber "we can fight on the way." Ahsoka glanced at her lightsaber and laughed.

"You're going to fight me with that piece of junk?" Sara's eyes widened. Nik knew she had crossed the line. Sara flashed to Ahsoka and punched her in the face!

"WH-WH-What was that for you freak?' Ahsoka yelled.

"That's totally my line! How dare you call my lightsaber Junk!" Sara held it up. "This is everything I wanted and more, it is the future for lightsabers, don't you agree?" She ignited the blade.

"The blade is pink too? That's even worse!" Sara charged, but Ahsoka blocked.

"The Pink Blade Makes It Better! Don't You Dis It!"

"It Only Makes It Worse!" Sara leaned forward, green and Pink blades getting dangerously close.

"It's Cool, Admit It!"

"No!"

"Say it." Ahsoka shook her head.

"Say It!" no change.

"SAY IT!"

"STOP!" Ahsoka thrust out with her own strength and the force, sending Sara back a few meters. "Get That Junk Away From Me!" Sara was left fazed, but quickly recovered with a swipe from her Saber.

"You said it again!" She delivered swipe after swipe and Ahsoka returned with her own offensive "You called it Junk!"

"Ill say more than that! Its Junk, Hideous and Worthless!"

"Arrrgggghhhh!" Their swipes kept coming, three a second. In the meantime Nik, Anakin and the troopers (and probably you) had an expression on their faces that can be best revealed with the following - O_O.

"O…k…" Nik said "anyone who wants to get in there take on step forward." Everyone moved one step back, clones and all. "Thought not. Sara, aren't we gonna follow the plan and, you know, run?"

"I will once I deal with this bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch!" They continued.

"Are you sure? Andraw was very specific."

"Ok Nik, I'll fight my way there." She leaped down a ally with Ahsoka following in hot pursuit.

"Ok…I'll carry your bag then." Nik commented. In the meantime Anakin was listening to them. He knew they would not get far and by the green one's behaviour they didn't want people hurt. _"Who are they?"_ Anakin thought _"Why did they target the chancellor? And who is this Andraw?'_ No time to dwell on that as 'Nik' grabbed their bags and swiftly followed Ahsoka and Sara.

"After them!" Anakin ordered, he and the 501st made haste towards the enviable battle.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Thom questioned as he looked at his new getup. He had black trousers on with a red shirt and a white jacket. Sara had offered much more, but he reminded her that they were trying to be unnoticeable (let you imagination go nuts with outfits XD).

"You look fine." Royse replied as they walked along Coruscant. They walked along a corner and were greeted with a gathering of clones, a Jedi and too many species to count. What was important was they were checking their bags. Royse gestured to go back and Thom agreed, they need to find a way around the clones, "_If they checked our bags they would find our-"_.

"Hey you, stop!" A clone shouted. The two stopped, running would clue them in instantly and perhaps there was another way around it. The clone brought them to the centre of the congregation, to a Korun Jedi.

"Show us your ID and your bags." he demanded.

"Yeah…" Thom said, intentionally adding the pause "we don't have ID's on us. See we go around where you don't need them and most days we forget they're there." Thom chuckled slightly. Mace wasn't satisfied.

"Then hand over your bags."

"Gezz, why the big fuss?" Royse asked in a particularly un-Royse like voice (think Sara).

"That is none of your concern, hand them over." The two looked at each other.

"This was kind of pointless, they would find out eventually." Thom said.

"Agreed" Replied Royse "lets go." She in one stride elbowed Windu in the stomach and moved her fist up to hit his face. Then with her free arm she threw him over her on the ground (you know she kicks ass). Thom threw both his hands at the squad of thirty of so troopers and with one force push, they all hit the ground, hard. Both bolted away. Windu force pushed, but they dodged, but not without seeing the hole in a wall where they were. They knew instantly they were against a skilled Jedi. Mace got him Comlink out.

"This is General Windu. We have encountered the fugitives. One is exceptionally strong in the force. Get flyers in to mark their movements, I'll follow on foot." He closed the link and set of on his hunt.

* * *

Yoda was positioned with Fox in a condemned part of Coruscnt soon to be torn down. After hearing the transmission from Master Windu, Kenobi and Skywalker he grew concerned.

"Powerful, our enemies are." He said more to himself than anyone. "Been found, Six have, one remains." The Jedi Master sat down on the cold Coruscant walkway and meditated. The sole runner may be able to hide his force from one Jedi on the move, but could he do it in deep meditation. As the clones checked countless bags, the master of an unknown species searched the landscape. He could feel everyone around him, their force signatures were like bonfires on a starless night. But he felt not for the force, but for their intentions. He felt good and bad, anger and lust, but one shone out above the rest, stealth. In a nearby street one person was trying not to be seen. He can hide his signature all he want, but not his feelings to this Jedi.

"Found the rouge, I have." He informed Fox.

"What do you want us to do sir?" After giving a few orders, Yoda made his way to Scott. Scott in the meantime was contemplating the fate of the others while he walked in a deserted street.

"_The stealthy option going through the troops was good"_ he pondered _"but one mistake stopped it all. However if we went through sneaky they would fire instantly. I felt the others fighting and the clones increase their searches. Sneaky is all that's left. Luckily no clones are-"_ He stopped. Feeling the force he was being followed by someone powerful, very powerful.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he questioned without turning. Yoda came into view behind him.

"Surprised I am, you could find me."

"Please, don't lie" Scott huffed "I could feel you instantly. You kept it hidden this long and only just revealed it" he turned around to face the small green alien. "you wanted to be found." Yoda looked into his eyes, their unnatural makeup looked foreboding.

"Observant, you are."

"I also know" he whispered "that there are three clones behind that garbage box, each armed with a rifle. One is looking out through some scope and the instant I ignite my lightsaber they will shout 'Blast him'." He ignited his red lightsaber that was out of his bag, Yoda didn't flinch. Fox and two troopers rolled out and aimed their blasters.

"There, blast him!" Fox shouted. The bolts flied through the air. Scott twirled his lightsaber, deflecting the bolts harmlessly into the air. He held out his hand and turned the garbage box over onto a trooper and the contents on another. Her trusted his other hand towards Fox and he flew back. Scott turned back to Yoda.

"I love it when I'm right." he threw his saber into a window of a nearby building and leaped into it. Fox and his soldiers were just getting up.

"General, his lightsber, was he…?" Yoda shook his head.

"No. On the dark side, he is not. Investigate, I will." Cody nodded and Yoda in one leap was inside the building. Inside was mostly empty, bar a few support pillars with one main one in the middle. The only window was the one Yoda came out of. He felt the force and found Scott, but something wasn't right. Yoda felt he was panicking and rushing around. The scared Padawan came into view, his eyes in the normal human state.

"Nowhere to run, you have." Scott stared at Yoda, he didn't need the force to feel his fear.

"If your so confident then give me the first shot." he said with fake confidence.

"I feel your fear, best surrender is."

"No!" he snapped.

"If that is so, then attack you may." Yoda was disappointed. He had hoped that in this situation he would hand himself in. But he seemed determined to fight. The Jedi master could have learnt a lot from him. Then suddenly, his fear was gone, his eyes were back.

"Thanks." Yoda's eyes widened. He was fooled. The boy wasn't frightened, he was deceiving him. Scott force pushed the main pillar and to the Jedi master's horror, it had been cut. Not just that one but all of them. In that push the main one fell and soon the others fell. Yoda turned to the Padawan to find he was gone and in his place a neatly cut hole in the floor. The building fell on Yoda, but using his unmatched telekinesis, not a speck of dust touched him.

But he was immobilised, and in that time Scott was on the lower floor and ran outside, only to be greeted by Fox and his troops. They fired their plasma bolts, but it was futile. Scott defected them, pushed them back and made his escape. Out of the building came master Yoda, eyes closed in concentration. He opened them and the building harmlessly collapsed.

"General" Fox began "he escaped. We tried to stop him but…" He didn't need to say anymore. His troops were scattered, only just getting up.

"Powerful and clever, out enemies are. Find them, we must."

"General Windu has called in air support to track their movements. All seven have been discovered and are being tracked. Their most likely destination is the nearby spaceport."

"Pursue them, we will." The troopers and their Jedi general began to make their way to the Spaceport, eager for a rematch.

* * *

Cam and Andraw were running. Royse and Thom were running. Nik tried to keep an eye on Sara who was still fighting Ahsoka as they made their way to their destination. Scott was aware of his surroundings, suspecting an attack. What he didn't notice was the LAAT/i's that were ahead of them. They tracked their movements and soon the Jedi needn't follow them, they knew where they were heading. The spaceport was evacuated and Clone Troopers were inside and outside it, monitoring everywhere for the rouge's arrival. Now these Padawan's from the future, guilty of nothing couldn't leave without a fight.

To be continued…

* * *

**And a fight is exactly what will happen next. Hopefully with Christmas holidays, my updates will be good and the content even better. I know I ripped of Cuulhorne vs. Yumichika in this chapter, but can you blame me? Are pink lightsabers the future? Would Sara vs. Ahsoka destroy all of Coruscant? and have I got my Yoda dialogue right?**

**Don't be afraid to answer these questions in your review. See that little button bellow this text? Press it now! :D**


	5. Fighting the Past Part 1

**Yes, I am a tad late, but don't we all do this now and again. Anyway here is the next part of our Padawan's adventure. Sorry Searge, Ahsoka vs Sara isn't as random as you hoped, but I hope the other fightscenes, make up for it**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

Chapter 5, Fighting the Past

"_When surrender is not an option, then both sides have lost."_

Jedi in pursuit! After encountering our band of Padawan's the Jedi have forced them into running. With five Jedi on their tail, the future Jedi's only hope is to hijack a ship from their destination, a spaceport and run. But with an army of clone troopers and members of the high council the task seems almost impossible. But left with no other options, Andraw's team is force to do battle.

* * *

Andraw and Cam came out of the street they had run from and into the square next to the spaceport. They stopped. Something was wrong. The place was filled with benches, statues and stairs. This was the place people would come to see their escorts and others prepare for their next trip. But what was unusual, was that there was no-one there.

"Where is everyone?" Cam asked "the place looks deserted."

"Or evacuated." Andraw stated.

"But if it was evacuated, then…"

"They knew where we were heading, but how?" They looked around them and out of the corner of her eye, Cam spotted them.

"There." she pointed to the sky. Andraw followed her hand and saw the LAAT/i's in the sky. "they must have been tracking us."

"And if they tracked us here, then they already have troops in there, waiting for us."

"But what if we weren't the only ones tracked here?" Cam questioned.

"Let's just hope we were." As they thought about what was happening, Andraw felt them. "They're coming." Both got their lightsabers out but didn't ignite them, as commander Cody's troops ran into the square and positioned themselves with their guns pointing strait at them. All were carefully spaced around and in the middle was Obi-Wan Kenobi, lightsaber blazing.

"We have you outnumbered" he said "surrender now and I'll try to get you a cell together."

"How nice of you. To bad we'll have to turn you down." Cam replied, you can guess how they said this (Obi and Ventress).

"Yeah" Andraw added with a smile "if we go then who's to stop the others from tearing Nik apart."

"Who's Nik?" Kenobi asked. Behind him he heard someone running and shuffling between the troopers.

"Coming through" said a voice. Obi-wan turned around, which was a bad choice. A green blur jumped and stepped on his face, leaped and landed next to the teen Padawan's. Ben fell to the floor, distinctive shoeprint on his face. "Ok, what did I miss?"

"Not much, but…" Andraw pointed at the fallen, literally speaking, Jedi and Nik followed.

"Whoops! Sorry didn't see you there." He got up, face still red.

"And to answer your question, this crazy character is Nik." Swayer waved and smiled. "did you have to do that? We were just making conversation."

"Oh, so it's ok when Nik is beaten and hit three meters, four in Cam's case but when Nik accidentally steps on a Ginger Jedi, he gets shouted at."

"You did deserve those though." Cam stared and Nik couldn't help but nod.

"Yeah true." Said Ginger Jedi had gotten back into his stance, just in time for reinforcements. The 501st came swarming in along with Kenobi's former Padawan.

"Master are these more of them?"

"Yes, the one you chased stepped on me."

"You were in the way, I couldn't stop!"

"Hey weren't you with Sara?" Cam asked. "Where is she?" Suddenly the wall to a nearby building was blown open and a thick cloud of dust covered the area around it. Everyone turned to see a blade of green and one of pink.

"Eat this!" The pair jumped out, Sara below Ahsoka. Sara lands first and Ahsoka swipes down, aided by her weight. Sara roles out of the way, leaps up in the air with a back flip and brings her saber down. Ahsoka blocks it with her reverse grip and pushed the pink up, until it was vertical. They held the lock, each other's faces twitching and sweating from the effort.

"Ahsoka stand down." They separated and Ahsoka inflicted her stare (you know the one) on her master.

"I can take her!"

"That's not the point. We need to regroup, we already have them surrounded." The last part was addressed to Andraw, their de-facto leader.

"You think we haven't realised that?" he said "We're on a planet full of Jedi and Clones and you've already got troops in the port itself I'm guessing." Anakin and Obi-wan didn't flinch at all. "Anyway, we're not all here yet." As if on cue, Royse and Thom came into view. The troopers fired. Thom deflected them and pushed them all down.

"Where have you been?" Sara asked as the pair ran up to the group.

"We were delayed by a bald Jedi." Thom stated, both master and former Padawan knew exactly who they met. Next came a single rouge with scars and odd eyes. And just behind him, master Yoda and Windu. Both sides were assembled. Facing each other. They had all noticed that their opponents were children, only a few of them were above Ahsoka's age.

"We can subdue you easily." Mace stated to the group, everyone's eyes narrowed and their hands grasped their lightsabers. "We have you outgunned, outnumbered and overpowered."

"One" Andraw stated "since when are Jedi outgunned when they don't use them? Two, you say outnumbered but only you five will fight. And three, how can you say you overpower us when you haven't seen us at full power?" he ended with a smirk. "But before that, how about we clean this up. We're not to blame here. We crashed into the senate by accident."

"How do you expect us to believe that?" Anakin said. "If you crashed by accident, then where did you come from? How did you get here without being detected?"

"Trust me, master…?"

"Skywalker." Andraw's glare turned to a look of surprise, and so did all the renegades.

"Ok, Master Skywalker, if we told you would never believe us."

"Or you just can't think of an excuse." The future Sith ignited his lightsaber. Andraw looked disappointed. He backed up before whispering to his comrades. "Here's the plan, Cam, you go into the port, find a ship and bring it here. Royse, can you cover her?"

"Yes, but didn't you hear? He is-"

"Yes I know. Anyway, we will distract them for a while. I know we can't defeat them, we just need to distract them long enough for these lovely ladies to jack us a ship." They all nodded. "So, master Jedi" Andraw said, sounding, looking and feeling unhappy "there is nothing we can say that will change your mind about us?" They nodded. "Thought not. NOW!" Cam and Royse shot away. The Jedi moved in to get them, but were blocked. Anakin tried through the middle, but Nik stepped in front of him. Obi-wan was near his former Padawan and Andraw stood in his way. Mace and Yoda went round the sides but were faced with Thom and Scott respectively. Ahsoka never moved, and neither did Sara, both smiling.

"You that desperate for a rematch?" Sara asked.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yep." Sara started to spin her lightsaber with the force. She caught it and positioned herself with her legs far apart and her lightsaber free hand close to the ground. Ahsoka did much the same but with her reverse hand grip.

"Skywalker there said your name was Ahsoka, is that right?"

"Yeah, the name's Ahsoka Tano."

"Sara Darkwood. Now less talk, more violence." Sara leaped at Ahsoka. The Togruta leaped at the Human. Their sabers clash and their fight begins.

* * *

Elsewhere two more blades were locked. Purple and purple. Windu noted his opponents strategy. He seemed to prefer to do single swings, slow or fast with huge power behind them. Mostly aided by the force. He could feel his force sensitivity was extremely strong, almost at his level, but he was using little of it. Thom was doing the same. He knew his opponent was studying him. They separated.

"You have enormous power" Windu states "you need all of that strength to defeat me. Why are you holding back?" Thom smiled.

"I'm holding back because like me, you haven't shown all your strength. If I use it all up now, you just have to bide your time and wait till I'm weak."

"Smart and tactical. But you will need more than that to escape here today. Now, I'm giving you one last chance. Surrender now."

"Sorry, Andraw makes the group decisions, anyway the fight is young." Thom went for another swipe, which Windu returned. They separate, Thom holding his lightsaber vertically in his right hand. Windu moves into a defensive stance when he felt it. _"He's concentrating the force into his weapon for another strike."_ The Korun couldn't be more wrong. Thom thrust out his left hand and Mace was sent flying. But Windu prepared for landing and used force speed to head to a nearby building, possibly a hotel, with Thom in pursuit. Mace jumped up the building and made a back flip in midair. His saber ready for a strike, the grand master flew down to Thom. In turn, Padawan Surr used force push again with his right, pushing Windu of target and then with his left to put some distance between them. Mace landed, Thom shook his head.

"A midair flip, that from a master. What made you think that would work?"

"Nothing. I just needed you in the right place." He held out his hand. Thom heard cracking behind him. Turning around he saw the building begin to crack from an unseen hand. _"Shatterpoint!"_ The building began to crumble on top of the young Padawan. Thom to save himself summoned the force and unleashed his potential. He let out a mighty wave and the debris above, the ground below and the dust in between, explodes outwards. _"Repulse!"_ Windu thought as he cut through the building that was thrown against him. The rest of it hit the ground, ripping the pavement and some hit the statues that filled the square, splitting their arms off. Windu seeing his chance unleashed a push on Thom. Thom back flipped out of the way to see where he was standing was now a crater. He pushed back but Windu merely sidestepped. Both ran to each other, force in their blades and struck. Around them the pavement cracked in circles of the force energy, distinctive sounds of pressure and resistance coming from bellow. Both Jedi eyes each other, their blades just inches from their faces, distinctive lightsaber sounds, running through their ears.

"Shatterpoint. You're Mace Windu aren't you?"

"Indeed, and you?"

"Thom Surr. Since introductions are over now we can get serious."

* * *

Just about everyone felt the wave. Scott was no exception.

"They're all going out over there." He said to Yoda "and yet you haven't moved. What are you planning ?" He ignited his red blade and dived at master Yoda. He move his blade in a circle and in turn Yoda blocked it with a horizontal strike. Scott then started to spin his lightsaber, still ignited, on the end of his fingers. He swept it across the ground the master was on, only to find he had jumped above him. Now spinning it on the back of his hand, he threw it at where Yoda was going to land. The green alien pushed himself just left of the saber. In one bound Scott retrieved his weapon and began a barrage of his circle swipes, clockwise, anti-clockwise, anti-clockwise again. Yoda was intrigued. From what he saw of him he didn't seem that fast, but his moves were quick and unpredictable, making his telekinesis useless. He also noted a style he never saw before.

"A unique fighting style, that is." Yoda commented, as their sabers locked. "Single handed, unpredictable, emphasis on circles."

"Thought of it myself. I've seen you lift that building above your head. I've got to be unpredictable to avoid that." Factually this is untrue, Scott learnt about Yoda in the temple and already knew about him.

"I overpower you, know this, you do. You fight, still, why?"

"If I didn't, everyone would think I'm slacking off." He replied with a smile, which Yoda returned before they continued.

* * *

Like Mace, Obi-wan wasn't holding back anymore. His opponent, their leader as it would seem was proving to be difficult. He slashed, but Andraw blocked it by holding his lightsaber vertically. When the two blades hit, neither moved an inch. Andraw swiped his opponents blade away and began to pelt Kenobi with quick blows, centring the lightsaber near his body. Obi-wan attempted a slice at his feet, but he jumped backward then dove at the master, which he parried.

"_It's not like it's hard to fend of his attacks."_ the ginger Jedi pondered _"He uses combinations of the first three forms, making his defence impenetrable. No move he makes he does without keeping his defence high."_ They jumped at each other, Andraw span round, Kenobi deflected. He back flipped behind the master and brought his lightsaber up from the ground in a strike of such force, Ben was sent several meters away from him. _"Not only that, but to get to him I have to expose myself. His moves are easy to predict but are hard to counter. I need to get him off the ground or at least break his concentration."_

"You know" Obi-wan said "your tactic is quite easy to see. Stall us while your friends get a ship."

"It isn't meant to be complicated, it's meant to be effective."

"And you realise we have a small army of troops in there?"

"Guessing that would be obvious."

"Armed and trained to take on anything?"

"I'd be surprised if they weren't." Obi-wan abandoned his stance.

"Then you realise they could be killed, and you captured."

"They're strong. They'll find a way." Andraw's lightsaber twitched a fraction. Obi-wan noticed this.

"You have doubts. You can't hide them from me." Andraw jumped at him, but Kenobi saw a weakness. Jumping the two met blades in mid air and the master mustered enough strength to push Andraw down. They both landed but Andraw was shaken. Seeing his chance Obi-wan lunged at him. He blocked but no without losing ground.

"_Dam." _he thought _"He's distracted me, that gives the girls less time. I just hope their part is easier than mine."_

_

* * *

_

"I cannot believe how easy this is." Cam commented as she and Royse ran through the ground floor spaceport.

"Don't let your guard down. They're probably hiding."

"I know." Cam fiddled with some of her beads in her long brown-red hair while she looked around.

"See anything you like?"

"I'm not sure, we're looking for hyperdirive equipped, seven person carrier, weapons aren't essential. Oh, by the way Royse." She stopped and Cam brought out her lightsaber. "Duck." Royse went down and a blaster fired. Cam deflected it harmlessly away. On a the first floor five troops showed themselves and began blasting. Using her yellow blade, Cam deflected each bolt to the floor the troops were standing on. Eventually the floor collapsed and they fell. Five unconscious clones and a bit of debris littered the ground floor.

"Nice reflection." Royse commented. A door opened on the ground floor and five more troops appeared. They began firing, but Royse using force speed ran till she was side by side with them. She punched the first and them finished him with a spinning kick. Two and three started to fire at her. She ran then front flipped, her hands on the floor and her feet meting the two troops. The last two met her when she went between them, on one hand. She brought her feet behind their heads and rammed the two helmets together. Five more unconscious clones littered the floor.

"Nice moves." Cam returned. "Aren't you going to use your lightsaber?"

"I like to test myself. And anyway, if we kill any troops we're going to look like the rouges they think we are." Suddenly into the corridor streamed twenty troopers, blasters raised. Royse looked at Cam who was pointing to herself.

"Knock yourself out." Royse said. They fired and Cam deflected the bolts to their guns. In a few seconds four of them had broken blasters.

"Now you knock them out." Cam replied. They shared a smile before the raven haired Padawan ran off to fight a score of heavily armed clones. They never stood a chance.

* * *

Back to the battlefield, Anakin and Nik were set face to face. Both had dead set glares on each other until…

"Hah! You blinked." (Do I even need to tell you who said this?)

"What's that got to do with this?" the Chosen one asked, lightsaber ignited.

"Just knowing that you suck at a staring contest." Anakin looked dumbstruck before recovering his stance.

"You're just stalling, get out you lightsaber."

"Oh, now we're fighting. We waited four segments just to begin, really you're not much of a knight."

"Enough!" Anakin charged, set on Nik. But with amazing speed he dodged the blade, grabbed a bag out of his rucksack and- Put it over Anakin's head. Anakin struggled to get it off.

"Ohh were am I?" Nik mocked, quick as a flash he was behind the chosen one and kicked him. Anakin swiped back, bag still on head. Nik flipped over him.

"Over here!" he pushed Anakin. He swiped again and Nik jumped on top of him

"No, over here, can't you tell?" He began to jump up and down on Anakin. If the bag wasn't there then we would note his face was anger red with a dead set frown. He jumped up and ripped of the bag. Blue blade out, preparing for a force push and Nik…was nowhere. Anakin looked around, he could see him.

"Tut tut. Too bad there" came a particularly patronising voice. The chosen one felt someone patting his back. "It's OK though, we all know you tried your best." Nik said still patting the knights back. Anakin turned around and did a horizontal swipe. Nik saw it and jumped above it. Diagonal swipe, he bent down. Vertical, he jumped, did a handstand on Skywalker and went behind him. Anakin continued to send his attacked, but Nik just dodged every one of them. His lightsaber was still attached to his belt!

"Oh yeah, can't touch this, oh no-o, you can't" the green hair Padawan chanted as her continued to make a fool out of Anakin, with all the troops watching, some trying to hold their laughter. Anakin calmed himself (which with Nik in the proximity is very hard) and thrust out his hand. "Oh yeah, oh-nOOOOOOOOO-" The self-proclaimed comedian was sent flying into a building.

* * *

A pink blade twilled in a circle as it's wielder spun with her legs, flipping over and over but never leaving the ground. Her opponent was forced back by the sheer size of the attack, her green blade in her preferred reverse grip putting up a good defence. They both heard a large crash and stopped.

"Looks like one of your friends is getting walloped." Ahsoka commented.

"Doesn't matter" Sara replied "It's just Nik." The lover of all things pink jumped up with her lightsaber spinning above Ahsoka.

"You sound a bit harsh." Ahsoka deflected and preformed a few power sweeps of her lightsaber in the reverse hand position. Sara parried them to no obvious difficulty.

"He deserves it, when we were setting off, he cut the wires to the droids chargers and forced me to carry a luggage bag just about my weight for I don't know how long. Can you imagine that?" Sara twisted behind Ahsoka with a spinning handstand and inflicted a surprisingly hard blow which the Togruta only just blocked.

"No way, that happened to me a while ago at the temple, all the droids were out and the masters told us to move tons of stuff without the force." She slipped behind the humans back and rolled of it to catch her by surprise (like in her fight with Cato) and swept her feet across the ground. Sara tripped but she recovered and jumped to a long table.

"Yeah, my master said explicitly not to use the force either. Suppose he wanted to test me." Ahsoka flipped onto the long table and they locked lightsabers. But the Togruta broke it and jumped away surprised.

"Wait! Master? What are you talking about?" Sara winced, maybe she said too much _"Dam, that usually happens when I get into a good conversation."_

"Maybe this will clue you in." Sara let her right hand off her lightsaber and when though her golden locks. She brought something out. Ahsoka's eyes widened even more. She had brought out a braid. A Padawan braid. "I've never been a big fan of braiding, but I thought to be traditional." The Padawan of the chosen on just stood there. "C'mon, say something Ahsoka." She smiled.

"Curling and braiding." Ahsoka stated, grin as big as ever. "That's all your hair is good for isn't it?"

"WHAT! Are you dissing my hair now? Now way is that all I can do with it."

"I can tell that's a lie. I mean how much can you do with that haystack?"

"H-H-H-Haystack?" she was more appalled now than ever. "My healthy, luscious, golden locks reflect any light to look like the sun. These curls are the product of years of care. How Dare You Compare Them To Straw!" A view throbbed on her head "Fine, if that's how you want to play, your head-tails look like some animal that crawled there and died. They're slugs!" Now it was Ahsoka's vein that was throbbing.

"Slugs?"

"You know. I'll let it go, especially since you have never known hair and don't know what it's like." Ahsoka smiled.

"Ok then, if you insist." There was a rather scheming tone to her voice that Sara perked ups from. "So then, lets continue." Ahsoka leaped forward with amazing speed. Sara only just blocked it, then she felt the strain. Not only was it fast but powerful. Sara rolled backwards, off and under the table. Ahsoka could vaguely tell where she was but swiped her lightsaber across the table. Underneath it Sara was sitting up, but quickly went down as the lightsaber went thought the table, narrowly missing her stomach. "What's wrong Sara? Where did your charisma go?" Sara, feeling slightly insulted, swung her lightsaber above her, narrowly missing Ahsoka's feet. She went for another, but Ahsoka blocked the blade. Both blades went though the table and were locked. Neither Padawan could see the other.

"I've still got it 'Soka." Ahsoka broke and went under the table, she looked to find Sara gone. A Pink blade from the table top was about to hit her, but she blocked it in time. The Togruta saw her chance. She attacked and Sara attacked back. What the Human didn't see was that their attacks were making a hole in the table. Ahsoka used the force for an extra leap, knocked away part of the table, startling Sara. Ahsoka landed behind her and kicked with surprising force. Sara rolled under the table again. Ahsoka went above and stabbed her lightsaber into the table. But Sara saw it coming, the human grabbed the side of the long table and pulled herself up, flipping onto the table, feet first, into Ahsoka. Like Sara she didn't see it coming. Ahsoka went under, Sara went over.

"You know, we're gonna run out of table in a bit." the human commented.

"I'll have wiped the floor with you first Midget bitch."

"Not if I do so first Slug head." the duo continued in their blissful violence.

* * *

Around the perimeter, some of the clones were restless, particularly two members of the 501st. These two went to their captain for answers.

"Sir, why aren't we engaging them?" Fives asked.

"We were strictly ordered not to intervene in this battle." Rex replied.

"But why? Regulations state that we should capture all rouges no matter how armed or how dangerous." Echo stated.

"Regulations also say we must obey our commanding officers."

"But-" Rex silenced CT-27-5555(Fives) and pointed.

"Just look at those two." The two followed their captains finger. They saw commander Tano and that rouge identified as Sara. They had moved to fighting over and under a really long table, probably used for festivals or special people coming. Besides that both their lightsabers were moving so quick and with such motives they found it hard to believe they were being wielded by ones so young. "If we went in there we would be torn to pieces." our favourite captain stated "I don't like it either but this isn't our fight. We have to leave this to the Jedi, only they can stop this."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Echo remarked, looking at the hand print in his armour. Still remembering that day when just five clones stopped a planetary invasion of their home world.

"Don't worry." Fives assured "It's seven younglings against Masters, Knights, Padawan's and all of us. There is no way they're going to win."

Or is there?

To be continued…

* * *

**I know it's been long, but here are the results of my less than tireless work, my longest chapter yet. The fight has begun, this was so long i had to make it two chapters. What do you think of my fight scenes, any suggestions for moves, techniques or comebacks? I hope I've captured it all the best of my potential.**

**Will their be any of the grand army left after Cam and Royse are done with it? Did Nik deserve to be pushed into that wall and get his Converse messed up? and how long is that table Ahsoka and Sara are fighting on? If you have any suggestions or you just like to say what you think, press that little green button and start typing, I greatly appreciate it.**

**Hope everyone has had a Merry Christmas :D**


	6. Fighting the Past Part 2

**I know, I know. It's been way too long. I'm sorry for the delay, it's just something that happens every now and again. I'm sure some people on this website agree with me. This also cuts into my other fic so if you're not mad at this late update, I am. Anyway here it is, my longest yet and a crucial turning point for our favourite miss-judged Padawan's.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

Chapter 6, Fighting the Past - Part 2

"_Those who never lose hope give hope to others"_

Battle on Coruscant! Andraw's team has been tracked and now they face off impossible odds against the Jedi order. Formulating a plan, Cam and Royse will retrieve a ship while the others keep them distracted. But now feeling just how powerful their opponents are and with an army of troops left to deal with chances of victory are growing slimmer and slimmer.

* * *

Away from the battle lines, back at the senate various Jedi who were available were trying to grasp the situation. With the Chancellor gone there was a huge power vacuum, with no-one to fill it. But Padme Amidala had been able to get the senators to stop panicking and think of a solution, some took longer than others. Right now Kit Fisto was overseeing the damage in a part of the Senate that was still operational when Padme and a few other senators came to him.

"Why good afternoon senators." he said with his trademark smile, trying to lift their spirits. "Senator Amidala, how can I help you?"

"It's a few of the senators."

"Ahh, I see" Kit knew how fickle some senators were. "How is your progress with them?"

"Me and senator Chuchi have calmed down most senators. Mas Amedda and Orn Free Taa were glad to help, but several others want a update on the renegades that did this."

"Shall I inform them or you?"

"I think a few of them won't listen to another word I say." she said with a huff.

"Don't worry, they're just afraid to admit you're right." Padme got her smile back and Kit approached the senators. "People. The rouges who did this have been cornered. At this moment Jedi masters Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi-wan Kenobi along with Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan are battling them." there was much talking and the unfortunate master was bombarded with questions…which he chose to ignore.

"There is an army of troopers around them and sky support is nearby. They aren't going anywhere."

"How can we be sure?" a Ithorian senator objected "do we have video surveillance?"

"Indeed we do." The Nautolan went to a nearby screen and pressed a few buttons. Before the awaiting senators a battle was revealed. They saw a birds eye view of the spaceport and the battles that were taking place. The screen flashed to General Kenobi and his opponent, both trying to gain the upper hand. Then to General Windu, unleashing powerful force attacks on his opponent. Yoda and his rival were fighting, but neither at full power and then Ahsoka and her pink fighter tearing up a table. Most senators accepted this but Kit stopped them.

"Wait, you haven't seen the best part." he pressed a button and on screen came master Skywalker. He charged at his adversary, who put a bag over his head. The rouge then moved like a green blur and kicked, grabbed and made a fool out of Anakin. A few of the senators laughed, Padme the most obvious. Even without the bag the chosen one was struggling and at the force push that flung Nik, people were laughing, giggling and Master Fisto's smile was as large as ever.

"Can I download that of you?" Padme asked Kit, an evil smile on her face.

"Of course." he replied.

"Hang on!" called a voice, silencing the room. It was the Rodian senator, Onaconda Farr "the reports said there were seven rouges, where are the other two?" Several other senators were about to shout their complaints again, but thankfully Master Fisto was too quick.

"They have entered the hanger bays. But do not threat, if the small army in there doesn't stop them, our air support will. They're not going anywhere." the crowd seemed pleases and got back to what they do every day, Talking. While chatter began to fill the room, our Pantoran senator, Riyo Chuchi, noticed something very important.

"Master Jedi?" she asked, coming closer to Kit "that spaceport. Didn't Master Windu arrive there this morning from a mission?" Kit turned to check for himself.

"Yes I believe he did. Why?"

"Well his ship is still there. There is a chance they might…"

"Don't worry." Kit assured her "there're loads of ship in there, what are the chances they'll pick that one?"

* * *

"Why do we have to be here? We should be out there helping them." a trooper complained, standing in the room with Mace Windu's T-6 shuttle in. He and one of his brothers were leaning against the door with two more opposite them.

"From what I hear" one of them said "the guys out there aren't getting any action, the generals are doing all the work."

"I know, but shouldn't we have been contacted by one of the guys in the other hangers?"

"They're probably just lazing off" another one commented. "Much like we are." There was a sound outside like something falling over. The four guards stood up. "What was tha-" suddenly the doors flew open and a girl wearing a black jumpsuit tackled one of the troopers. The second raised his blaster, only to find it was chopped in half by a blade of yellow. He was then punched by his attacker. The third aimed his blaster at the boldly dressed Padawan, fired, but it was deflected. Royse swooped behind him and knock him over from his side. As he was about to fall she punched him in the face, knocking him out. The final trooper hesitated. Cam and Royse smiled at each other. Royse force pulled him towards Cam who punched him in the head. He fell and Cam felt it, and regretted it.

"Oww, oww, oww, did you have to pull so hard? My hand is killing me." the tech prodigy shook her hand.

"It was your idea. Did you think hitting someone wouldn't hurt you too?" Royse criticised.

"Ok fine, although I might give my gloves some metal knuckles. That would be great." Cam was pondering this when she saw the shuttle "Oh, that one looks good. Hyperdrive equipped and enough room for all of us."

"Yeah, but it has no weapons and I don't think the shielding could hold up to those gunship's they have out there."

"Good point." Cam thought for a moment "If we get out there quickly enough the others could jump on it. Those guys are fast thinkers, they'll catch on. But just to make sure I'll give some bulk to the shields, wanna help?"

"Do I have a choice?" As the two got to work they failed to notice something very important. In the top corner of this hanger and in every hanger was a hidden camera. One unseen from both Padawan's and Troopers. Commander Fox held out the screen that the camera was shooting, he knew what Cam and Royse were planning. He smiled and approached his troops.

"We have them and we know exactly what they're up to." he showed his troops the screen, smiling "We also prepared the entire spaceport especially for their capture."

* * *

Anakin hadn't been more annoyed in his life. Not only did this guy make a fool out of him, he did it in front on everyone. Now looking at the hole he made by force pushing him he was glad it was over.

"Ok" he called to the 501st "now that that's over Rex send a squad and restrain-"

"Wait!" one of the clones shouted "look." he pointed to the hole in the building. Anakin followed to see Nik jumping out and begin to run towards them.

"Fire!" General Skywalker ordered. The faithful troopers unleashed their barrage. Nik continued to run, speed unlike any normal human. When the blasts came the green haired Padawan sidestepped everyone one. Then he leaped far away again and again. He was moving so fast and so randomly that the troops could hardly aim. Now very close, Nik jumped and twisted in the air (insert slow-mo here) as he was airborne a blue bolt went strait past his face and another nearly grazed his stomach. (end slow-mo) He continued to run strait for Anakin. The later ignited his lightsaber and so did the former. Nik jumped up high, his landing point- the chosen one. Above the troops, above Anakin. As he fell he pointed is Lightsaber towards Anakin and yelled…

"BANZAI!" he and Anakin clashed blades. Nik finally landed and soon each on was striking the other in rapid swings from almost all directions. As Anakin swung his blue blade left then right, horizontal then diaconal Nik deflected it. He moved his blade to match his opponents and moved himself away. Using his new duelling hilt, Nik made his movements fluid, blocking the attacks with just the tip.

But then went on the offensive. A downward swipe going upwards on his left was blocked by Anakin. Nik then continued his assault, using both hands to spin the blade, jumping behind Skywalker to confuse him. Anakin was having trouble. At first his opponent seemed stupid and unfocused, but now he was delivering perfectly preformed strikes with deadly accuracy and blinding speed. Thanks to this Anakin could hardly chop his fringe off, let alone subdue him.

"Where have you been hiding this?" he asked as they broke.

"Well I had to, haven't I. If we had stayed as we were we could have settled this like idiots, but nooooo, you had to be manly. I mean, look at what you did to my shoes." He showed Anakin and the clones his dusty and slightly torn converse. "You gotta admit these are some cool shoes, the same ones I used to step on Ginger over there." Anakin was slightly amused _"So that's why his face was so red."_ some of the troopers were just getting a grip on how talkative their opponents were and others were thinking… _"Where can I get shoes like that?"_ They locked again "But I guess it doesn't matter, I kick your butt either way." Anakin ignored his comments, at least tried to and focused on him. _"When he fools around he is actually distracting his opponents and making them underestimate him. His actual fighting skills are formidable and his lightsaber is perfect for duelling. So, I'll just have to be better."_

Anakin tried another force push, but this time Nik dodged by jumping. Before he landed Anakin charged at him, knocking him of balance and helping him gain ground. Nik retaliated with various flips and leaps with his lightsaber. When Anakin stepped back two steps Nik smiled. It didn't last long as the chosen one preformed similar strikes of his own forcing Nik back more. Jumping upwards the comedian aimed for Skywalker with force push after force push. Anakin resisted them for a while then pulled Nik back down towards him. In one power swipe Nik was sent flying. He stopped himself with his feet and hands.

"What happened to your banter?" the general asked.

"Thing about me is, I cant be serious and funny at the same time. Just know that the only think you would have prevented today is comebacks." Nik ran at Anakin again and the two continued their bout.

* * *

Elsewhere, Thom was sent flying several meters after Mace inflicted a surprisingly fast and strong blow. Windu force pushed him as he was going back, putting him off guard and off balance. As he finally put his feet down to stop him, he saw he was going strait into one of the statues. This one appeared to be human and big enough for someone to easily walk on one of it's arms. He was going too fast to avoid it. He smiled as a idea went into his head. He jumped, still going extremely fast, onto one of the statues arms that was being held out. He twisted around it to burn off the speed until he was situated on the figures arm. He waved a mocking wave at Mace, far away from him.

Mace used his speed to chase after him and soon reached the statue. He jumped and landed on the figures head. He pointed his blazing lightsaber at the outstretched arm, directly at Thom. Or at least where Thom should have been. Mace looked around to see that the rouge he was chasing was nowhere in sight.

"Over here!" Came a voice. Mace turned to see Thom on top of another statue not to far away from the one Mace was standing on. This one was the same size and pose as the other but this statue was of a Twi'lek. Windu jumped to the statue and Thom jumped to Windu. Seeing this coming Mace swung his lightsaber to match Thom's. They met midway between the statues and swiped at each other. First Mace with an downwards strike then Thom with a sideways swipe. They flew past to each of the statues. Thom on the human one and Mace of the Twi'lek. They both leaped again as soon as the landed to attack again. The met in Mid air over and over. Thom flipped and spun his lightsaber but Windu dodged and attacked with fast and powerful swipes. Another Mace pulled him in to catch him of guard but Thom twisted at the last second and pushed Mace back. Thinking logically, the master of shaterpoint cut the arm of the statue he was on and with great effort sent it strait to the other. The Padawan knew he would break the pattern sometime so instead of trying to resist the attack he avoided it, jumping back to the ground. Seeing his chance he gathered metal panels from the floor and buildings and floated them in the air. He then hurdled them at both statues, square shards of metal flew threw the air and imbedded them selves in the statues. The whole action took three seconds. He looked at both statues, the Twi'lek and the one armed human. He smiled from his work, but it quickly turned to a frown. Mace Windu was nowhere to be seen. Thom felt through the force, feeling for Windu. _"Troops all round the perimeter. Friends scattered across the place. Mace Windu…behind me!"_

He leaped forward, just missing a violet blade. Mace then gathered the metal around him and threw it at his opponent. It flew, glinting from the sun like newly drawn daggers. They were too many and too fast for a lightsaber to get them all. Out of options Thom grabbed one of the metal panels and threw it in the air. Thom then jumped up, just as the metal went by him, tearing his shoes. He landed on the panel and kept it up with the force. Mace saw this and re directed the debris upwards at Thom who grabbed another and back flipped to that one. His hair and clothes were missed through sheer luck. Mace had enough. This had gone on for too long. He jumped, several meters into the air and gathered a panel for himself. Now both lightsaber were at war again. Each one's wielder using the force just to stay airborne. They kept fighting, swiping and flipping until Mace had him. Right when he least expected it he pulled a piece of debris at Thom who was too engaged in the fight to notice. The broken masonry hit his right, putting him off balance and making him fall. Next Windu hit him with another on his left then summoned an enormous push. He unleashed it and his opponent was fired back onto the square. He impacted then slid down, parts of the walkway flying out as he dug into it, until final stooping. He had dug into over 20 meters of pavement and was lying in a crater.

Thom closed his eyes as he felt the searing pain of the ordeal in his back, panting as the exhaustion finally took him over. He could get up, but not without suffering for it. He could swing his lightsaber, but not without grimacing in pain, and as he finally opened his eyes he saw the master of the order, lightsaber in hand, looking over a helpless opponent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skywalker's Padawan and the queen of pink had reached the end of the table. Ahsoka was on top, Sara on bottom(not that kind of top and bottom pervs :D). Ahsoka made a swipe through the table but Sara jumped out at the end just in time. Seeing her move Ahsoka jumped on her but she knocked her away. They paused to look at their work. A very long table filled with cuts, burns and holes. Ahsoka touched it and suddenly it all fell apart.

"Well, that was interesting." she commented before leaping towards Sara, in a surprisingly powerful strike. "But now there's one less table for the next festival."

"At lest we don't destroy entire statues like those two." Sara gestured to Thom and Mace while using telekinesis to throw the remains of the table at Ahsoka. Ahsoka rolled out of the way for the first two pieces then sliced the next two.

"I know, I mean my master destroys nearly everything even when it's not necessary," Ahsoka stops a piece heading towards her "blames it on the enemy and finished off with a huge explosion that destroys everything." she pushes it back at Sara. "not that there's anything wrong with big explosions." Sara jumped over the incoming piece, several meters in the air and clashed her blade with the Togruta's.

"Yeah, explosions are cool, it's clearing up afterwards that really kills." She applied more force in their lock and was pushing Ahsoka back. But the Togruta broke it and twisted behind her and they entered another lock, favouring Ahsoka.

"You would know wouldn't you?" she said sharply, frown on her face.

"That crash was an accident, it wasn't our fault."

"If it isn't your fault, then why do you fight us."

"Because you've already judged us." Sara slipped under the lightsabers, still connecting with Ahsoka's and was behind her when she broke. Ahsoka turned sharply and raised her blade defensively as Sara jumped and spun in mid-air, her lightsaber delivering blow after blow. When she landed Ahsoka moved in for a strike but Sara jumped over her and swung down. The Togruta only just blocked it. Ahsoka then attacked with a strong sweep of her lightsaber in her stylish reverse grip. The human felt the strain before backing up. Skywalker's Padawan then attacked with more of these, driving Sara back. Another was about to hit Sara when she flipped over it and further away from her opponent.

"I don't get it. A second ago we were fighting like equals but after the hair vs. head-tails argument you suddenly perked up." Sara asked.

"We were never equals. When we started out I was told by Skyguy that we don't-" Ahsoka stopped as Sara was trying to contain her laughter.

"Skyguy?"

"Yeah, my master's nickname, thought of by me."

"That is genius 'Soka, really." Sara knew about Anakin Skywalker's future, but she could help but laugh that the future Sith lord was once called- "back on topic, where did all that sudden strength come?"

"My master said to keep defensive since we didn't know how powerful you guys are. But when you showed me your braid I knew exactly what level you are. And since I know, I can counter it." Ahsoka lunged at her again, this time with a vertical sweep. Sara quickly dodged and knelt low down. She then shuffled with surprising speed near Ahsoka, and almost under her and began to strike back. Ahsoka thought she had her but when she came to attack, her opponent managed to dodge by shuffling and her attacks were hard to block at this angle. Ahsoka jumped out of the way and jumped back at her, blades crashing. The Togruta then jumped all around and over the human, attacking as she did it, blocking off any chance of an exit. Sara waited until she came right at her and went on her hand and kicked her rival. Ahsoka was caught off guard and dropped her lightsaber.

Sara used this to pivot herself on a handstand and kick her more. The Togruta had enough and attempted a force push which Sara managed to avoid. The latter then sent out her own barrage of pushes. Ahsoka dodged and came up with an idea as she threw out her hand in a push at Sara who jumped to avoid it. That jump was a mistake. Ahsoka pulled her arm back and Sara was trapped in a force pull. Caught off guard she was pulled to her opponent. Ahsoka pulled her lightsaber to her with the force and jumped to strike Sara head on. Sara raised her lightsaber to defend herself but was knocked back on the ground. They entered a lock, Sara lying on the ground and Ahsoka towering above her. Her own blade was an inch away from her throat, a sudden movement like a kick to Ahsoka could be fatal. Out of breath from her tremendous effort, Sara continued to block her opponent, fearing that she had been caught.

* * *

Somewhere over the rainbo- I mean battlefield, Scott was feeling the drawbacks to his plan. By moving quickly he hoped to avoid Master Yoda's telekinesis and for a while it worked. But the green alien unleashed his true potential by lifting everything in the surrounding area. Scott only just avoided it and got away. He jumped into a nearby building, most likely a cantina, and was seeing just how quiet he could be. Yoda entered with three troopers, Scott hid behind a pillar, hiding his force signature and keeping his breath shallow.

"Be cautious. Toppled a roof before, this rouge has. Do it again, he may." Yoda instructed his troops. The started to spread out, acute to the highest sound. Scott found a cup it's contents cold, some may have left it while they were evacuating. He picked it up and threw it behind the counter to the bar. It made a noise that Jedi and troopers alike moved to. Yoda jumped behind the bar and looked to find…a cup. Seeing his chance Scott moved with lightning speed and knocked over the bar on top of Yoda.

"Blast him!" shouted the troopers. Blue bolts of plasma fired through the air. Scott ignited his lightsaber and twirled the hilt in his hand making a saber shield. Blue bolts deflected off the shield, making nasty marks on the wall. Scott pulled one of the troopers blasters out of his hands and into his rotating saber, destroying it.

"We are overrun, we need backup, the general is do-" The leader of the group called into his comlink for back up. Scott pulled the comlink and destroyed it, but not before twenty troopers arrived on the scene. They fired and Scott knew that the sheer number of blaster bolts would hit him. He force jumped away and pushed down a table providing him with minimal cover. _"I could easily take them down, but in doing so we will only make our reputation worse."_ he thought _"disarming them all would be nearly impossible, take too long and would frankly be boring."_

Suddenly he had a plan, which was lucky as the table he was hiding behind now had holes in it. He swiped his red blade across the legs, making a disk and grabbed the top. Putting the force into his strength and jump abilities, he jumped onto on of the beams at the ceiling. As the blasts followed him he threw the huge disk at the troops, making a neat line of fallen troops. He then make two slices in the beam, getting dangerously close to the blaster shots. He then force pushed the beam at the troops, but this time they were ready and jumped to avoid it. Getting back on the ground, using his lightsaber to deflect the shots he sliced another table and pushed it. Next he leaped to some seats, slice and push. Then the stairs, slice and push. He kept doing this until a lot of the troopers were out cold and several were immobile from the wreckage.

"He's trying to restrict our movements!" one of the troops shouted. Scott smiled. _"That's only half of it."_ he jumped in front of one of the Cantina's windows and pulled some of the wreckage to him. Rolling out of the way the debris smashed the glass but blocked it. He ran with incredible speed past the other windows and did much the same. The clone in charge of these troopers knew what he was doing. He had destroyed the stairs, wreaked anything useful for a ram and blocked the windows.

"Everyone!" he shouted "don't let him near the entrance." too late. The scared Padawan jumped and twisted over the men in white, landed and made a roll out of the Cantina. Mustering all the strength he could, and still avoiding the blaster shots, he grabbed every piece of chopped furniture and pulled with all his might. It all moved, past the troopers and came to the entrance. It was blocked.

"We can't get out!" the troopers screamed on the other side. Scott straitened himself, panting hard from the effort in his feat. He looked over the building with his eerie gray eyes.

"That was easier than I thought, I was sure Yoda would've seen that."

"Saw it, I did." Scott's eyes widened at the voice behind him. Pupils and iris both sharp as a pin. How could he have not felt him or saw him. As Scott turned around, Master Yoda raised his three fingered hand to the Padawan.

* * *

All their troubles had not gone unnoticed as Andraw was struggling to hold his own against Kenobi. _"Nik's holding his own but is clearly over powered. Thom's injured, Sara's in trouble and Scott is up against Yoda."_ He thought as he blocked another blow. Andraw was seriously regretting his own plan. _"We just have to hope Cam and Royse have succeeded."_ While he was thinking this Cam and Royse had blocked the entrance to the hanger and were fixing the engines. Cam looked worried.

"I sense them too." Royse said, noting her friends anxiety.

"I wouldn't have been able to sense it if it wasn't so bad." Cam replied.

"The best thing we can do is get this ready and save them."

"Yeah, we'll be done in a few seconds." Unknown to them, their whole conversation was being watched by commander Fox. He looked at the battle and decided it was the best time. He activated his wrist com.

"Activate the charges." he ordered. He was given a positive reply on the other end. Cam and Royse had just finished and were going to save the day when suddenly the hanger crumbled. They looked around to see the walls, roof and door cracking and falling. They just managed to avoid the debris.

"DO NOT MOVE! YOU ARE SUROUNDED!" a loud voice called. Both girls looked up to see four gunship's, filled with aiming troopers with blasters and launchers. Clones also surrounded them on the ground, trapping the teams only hope. Elsewhere the whole event was watched at the senate and the senators were just as confused as the rouges.

"How did the hanger collapse?" they questioned which Kit answered.

"Before they arrived we managed to attach charges to the walls and roofs of the spaceport. These allowed it to safely collapse and leaving them open for us to capture. Rest assured Senators, we have them now." A few of them smiled evil smiles of victory and suppression as they viewed the screen, victory imminent.

Andraw grimaced at the situation. Their only escape had been cut off and half of them could fight at best.

"It's hopeless." Obi-wan stated, without any cheerfulness or compassion. Just plain and cold. "We have you all, there is no escape." Andraw blocked another blow as his mind raced. He closed his eyes as a frown imbedded on his face.

"_No this cant be happening. This is not hopeless."_

Nik blocked Anakin's blows but a force push from Skywalker sent him flying and off balance. The comedian was out of breath and tiring quickly. He wasn't going to last long.

"_We've tried so hard, it cant end now!"_

Sara was pushing against Ahsoka but wasn't showing signs of winning. Ahsoka grabbed her lightsaber and pushed it to the ground on the side. The Togruta put her lightsaber to her throat.

"_There's a way out of this. There's got to be."_

Thom got up with obvious pain and faced Windu. He ignited his lightsaber but both Jedi knew he could keep it up.

"_There must!"_

Scott was trapped in Master Yoda's telekinesis and could move a finger. The centuries old Jedi walked towards the stationary Padawan already calling some troops to get him.

"_There Must!"_

Royse and Cam came together as more blasters pointed to them. They could never hold out against that many balsters.

"_THERE MUST!"_

"_**Andraw"**_ The leader froze. That voice. He had heard it when they set off. Then it hit him. The sounds of the battles, his friends and new enemies were gone. He opened his eyes and was astonished. No longer was he at the square next to the spaceport, he wasn't even on Coruscant. He looked around the unknown landscape, hesitant whether to explore or find a way back…if there was one.

To be continued…

* * *

**And that's all for now. Going off subject I live in Shropshire, England and we are currently in a huge cold snap which means that one Wednesday school got closed and I had a snow day :D. Have any of you had a really good snow day? If so put it in your review.**

**Where has Andraw been taken? Will the troopers ever get some of Nik's funky shoes and what's best, Hair or Head-tails? The answers to probably only one of these questions will be in the next chapter of Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

**I'll try and Update as quick as I can :D**


	7. Ally revealed

**I am so so soooo sorry for the long delay, but here it is, the next chapter.**

**Going of subject, today is my Birthday YAYYY! :D I know, I know, my birthday is on ValentinesSo how about leaving me a present, a review would be the best**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

Chapter 7, Ally revealed

"_Every leader needs support"_

Defeat imminent! Although they battled hard and their effort valiant, the group of Padawan's could not hold off the might of the republic's Jedi. One by one they realised they couldn't defeat their opponents and after their escape was thwarted they are now being taken out, one by one. However in the mitts of the battle de-facto leader Andraw Crest hears a mysterious voice and now finds himself in a strange location, without any clue.

* * *

Andraw looked around him. One moment he was on Coruscant, watching his friends and him slowly get defeated and then he was whisked of to…wherever here is. He heard that voice, the same one he heard when they split up, a girl calling his name. He then decided thinking wasn't getting him anywhere and started to look at where he had arrived. It seemed to be dusk with orange sky and numerous clouds that didn't block the sunlight but added to the effect of the colour. The landscape was filled with plain, rocky mountains that connected to each other through slopes in some unnatural order. The paths to each mountain were slightly sloped white stone walls, crenalated with paths to allow two people by. It was a network of paths leading from mountain to mountain and at the top of the mountains was a tower. Every mountain had one, all exactly the same.

Andraw started to walk to one, it's wasn't that difficult as the paths were level to them bar a slope in the middle. He got to one and found no door, just an entrance. The tower was wooden, about two stories with windows without glass. He walked a few meters in, shadow long due to the constant setting sun, looked up, and was surprised.

"A bell tower?" he questioned, as at the top of the structure was a large bronze bell. Stairs were on the wall to go up to a platform surrounding it, but the wood had no sign of rotting or use. He didn't understand. How did he get here? Why was he hear? Were the others ok? How can he get back to-. He stopped thinking. His eyes set dead on the floor. His shadow was just as motionless as him. It was the second shadow that caught his attention. A human shadow was looking from the side of the entrance. Someone was behind him! He turned sharply but the figure saw it coming at turned away before he could see who it was. All Andraw saw was a swish of cloth and a foot before the figure was out of sight.

"Hey! Stop!" he called, running outside and turning to where the figure should be. There was nothing.

"Where are you? Who are you?" Andraw scanned the seemingly endless landscape when he heard giggling.

"You're not going to see me that way." said a voice, coming from everywhere. A sing-song voice, feminine and playful. Andraw was taken back. That was the voice that was talking to him.

"What do you mean? I want answers!" the young Padawan, who was now forcefully growing up, tried to find where the voice was coming from. But it seemed like the giggling was in every direction.

"I you want me" she said, voice all around him "then come and get me." Andraw turned, that voice he could pinpoint. It was coming from behind him. He looked to see a figure going into another bell tower, but too far away to pick out details. Without wasting a second he pelted there. He went through the entrance, she wasn't there. He went up the stairs to the platform with the bell, she wasn't there. He went outside and looked at where she could have gone. Aside from the tower he came from, there were two paths to two towers. He tried to sense her in the force but found nothing _"She must be masking it, that means she's a force user."_ He couldn't tell whether she was in the left or right, and if he picked wrong she would slip past him. Meanwhile in the right tower a figure stepped towards the bell and with a smile on her face, flicked it. It let out a high ping, only just audible outside. Andraw heard it, and ran towards the sound. _"She's letting me know where she is. Question is, is this another one of her games"_ he grabbed his lightsaber, thankful it was still with him _"or a trap?"_

He went inside, listening for the slightest footstep if she slipped past him. Yet again she wasn't anywhere in the tower. He heard another ping of a bell, now coming from the left tower. He jumped up to a window, with the tower in his sights and jumped. His force amplified jump got him there in seconds as he flew over the plain landscape of the mountains. He arrived at the base of the tower and with lightning speed, went inside. Nothing. _"How can she escape so fast?"_ Andraw didn't attempt to find her again. _"She's just toying with me. It's pointless trying to look for her, so maybe she'll come to me."_ He walked up the stairs to the bell platform and looked at the metal monolith. It was notably plain with no markings or decorations to indicate any tribes or communities that made it. Trying to think of a plan (yes another one) his eyes landed on a large pole, wooden and about as two inches thick.

Then he remembered seeing similar poles in the other towers he visited. He was suspicious, she could have whacked the bell with one of them, it would certainly be more interesting and fun, but instead she flicked it. A theory formed in his head. He picked up the pole, grasping it in his two hands and whacked the bell with it. The sound was tremendous, low but loud, triumphant yet overpowering. The vibrations, however, was the greatest factor. The whole tower shook, the other towers shook, the entire world shook. The Plan Padawan wobbled then fell over from the earthquake he made. _"If that didn't attract her attention nothing will."_ He got up, moving his brown hair out of his eyes then raised the pole and struck again. He hit with more force and the shock was larger, but he was prepared and stood his ground. As the bell droned into silence he readied again for another strike. He swung but suddenly a voice shot out.

"You keep that up the whole place will go down." he stopped his action, a centimetre from the bell. The girl had spoken again, she was in the building.

"I wouldn't have to if you would stop taunting me." Padawan Crest argued.

"I can taunt you as long as I want and you still won't get it."

"What do you mean? Get wha-" He realised it "you don't want to be seen do you?" No reply. Andraw had a theory. He walked down the stairs slowly, sat in the centre of the tower and closed his eyes. "Ok, I'm not looking, are we going to talk now?" He heard movement by the doorway and footsteps approaching him. He kept his eyes shut.

"So now you get it, if I left you on your own it would have taken years."

"So why don't you want me to see you anyway?"

"If I tell you now that would ruin it." she was walking closer and closer to him.

"Well could you describe what you look like so I can imagine who I'm talking to?"

"Ok then" she walked around him as he sat "I've got luscious, wavy hair that shines as brightly as the sun…"

"_Something tells me this is going to take a while."_ Andraw though.

"My eyes are deep and passionate. My legs, smooth. My skin, soft." she bent to his left ear. "My chest, C-cups."

"Ok now your just boasting. So on the subject…what are you wearing?" he grinned.

"None of your business" she snapped, then continued with a playful melody to her voice "but you can be sure it's much better than what you have on."

"Hey!" she giggled and walked in front of him. From what he could hear she lay down.

"But you must be more interested in what Cam's got on, if she wears anything else bar than what we saw." Andraw was close to opening his eyes in shock.

"What are you talking about?" She sighed as she lay on her side.

"Don't lie, I saw you gawking at her, and who wouldn't. God, that outfit she has sure is noticeable. Thighs, back, _cleavage_?"

"I don't know what your saying?"

"Don't hide it, you've got the hots for her."

"I do not!" He was close to opening his eyes. "anyway this is besides the point. Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Who I am will have to wait. As to why your hear you should know, you wanted the help." Andraw remembered. Through all this he forgot the guys.

"Please I don't know how I called you but I need to get back to help my friends." she sighed again, but his was more a sign of disappointment. Andraw knew she was face to face with her now.

"Think about it Andraw, when you get back." he did, his friends were in trouble and their only transport was cut off. And he was in trouble. The Ginger Jedi was beating him and by now he had taken his friends to interrogation. It was him against the order. It was then that Andraw realised he was desperate. He couldn't take them down no matter how hard he tried. She was right, he did want help and as far as he could see, this girl was it.

"Can you help me? Will you help me?" she smiled.

"That's better. Yes I can help you, and I will." Andraw smiled.

"Thank you, by now they will be captured so what skills do you have?" she stayed silent for a moment.

"What do you mean by now?" his smile dropped.

"I've been here for at least quarter of an hour, maybe half. They would have been beaten and captured."

"Wrong. Not a second has gone out there since you came here."

"But how is that possible. I'm on another planet aren't I?"

"Wrong again. You are still on Coruscant."

"But this is clearly not Coruscant!" he was getting annoyed at the unclear answers, but kept his eyes closed to continue and hopeful get clear ones.

"No it isn't. You are in yourself."

"Stop! Stop talking like this and be clear!" he shouted. Silence. She signed.

"I'm trying to be clear if you would let me." Andraw relaxed slightly. "Your body and mind are _on _Coruscant, but your mind is _in _you. This whole place the mountains, the towers, the bells are inside you."

"What, like some sort of inner-world?"

"Precisely. No time has passed outside here but the instant you get back. This world has always been inside you, you just didn't know it, and it was only until recent events I found my beautiful self in here."

"Hang on. What do you mean by 'recent events'? And just what exactly are you? Your defiantly not my conscience, I'd be really scared if you were." she laughed.

"No not your conscience. Although you should flirt more, then you could get your lovely Camille, together, in bed-" she stopped as she noticed his face. Even with his eyes closed he was staring daggers into her. "Alright, alright, I went of topic. Anyway, think about it. When did you hear the voice and what could have made me?" He thought back, back to when he heard the voice.

"_**Andraw"**__ A voice came out of nowhere. Andraw looked around for who said it. It was a woman's voice but not one he's heard before. __**"Andraw"**__ there it was again, clearer this time, right next to him. He looked to his side. All that was there was his lightsaber. "Did that voice come from-"_

He straitened up immediately. "My lightsaber! You're my lightsaber!" she smiled, though he couldn't tell with his eyes closed.

"Ding-ding-ding! Give that boy a prize!"

"When we went though that vortex you changed shape, but is seems the changed were less than superficial."

"Much less."

"But how did you come about? Become living, sentient…and with personality."

"I don't know how myself, but here I am. Listen" she moved closer to him till they were face to face "I can help you in ways you can't imagine."

"That's great" he lowered his head "then I can fix what I've done."

"What do you mean?"

"They were relying on me to lead them and think of a plan and it's only got them captured."

"Don't say that. You made them work together so that you survived the vortex. You helped them avoid capture by the troopers. Not all plans work, but this one will, it just wont go as you planned. I can help you win this, do you trust me?"

"Yes." he replied instantly.

"Do you trust yourself?" he paused. He thought.

"Yes. Yes I do." she smiled.

"I think that's enough. You can look at me now." he hesitated, she seemed pretty determined for him not to see her earlier "don't worry, I'm fully clothed." He opened his eyes. She was lying on her side, looking at him . She had curly, chin length hair about the same colour as his with dark brown eyes. She wore a one piece sand coloured dress that cut of to see her bare legs and feet. He skin was light like his and overall her description of herself wasn't far of…except for one thing.

"Those are B-cups." she frowned.

"They're nearly C's." she said, eye twitching, vein throbbing.

"And how is what your wearing better than what I have?" her smirk returned as she clenched the bottom of her dress.

"Well you don't know what I have under it."

"And I don't want to know!" he looked away, she pouted.

"Honestly, your hopeless! You know, I think you should take up the ginger Jedi master's offer, a cell for both you and Cam." Andraw turned back to face her.

"What I don't get is why you were so determined to not be seen?"

"I was testing you, your trust of me and of yourself." Andraw didn't buy it.

"You did it for fun didn't you?"

"Yeah, fun." she continued to smile, he continued to frown.

"Thanks you just made me realise I am putting my blind faith into a nameless, perverted lightsaber." her smile dropped.

"I may be a lightsaber and I may be perverted, but I have a name."

"Ok, what is it?"

"It's not that simple. To use my power and to help your friends I you need to call out my name out there."

"So give it to me already!" Silence. She looked him strait in the eye.

"I am no longer just a weapon that can be used by anyone, me and you are now connected. You cant just wield me like any other lightsaber, I am a separate person." Andraw was silent, taking it in "If you die then I die too. You need to use me to the best of your abilities, and I do too." she got up and so did her wielder. "Are you ready to fight side by side with me?"

"Yes."

"Are you prepared to lead your team?"

"Yes." she walked to him and lent to his ear.

"Fight with me, lead with them, escape together." he nodded, determination bursting though him. She held her hand up to his ear to whisper something.

"My name…is…"

* * *

Andraw opened his eyes, he was back on Coruscant. Around him his friends were sill fighting and in front of him was his opponent. Obi-wan felt a rapid change in his challenger through the force. One moment he was panicking and concerned, now he was confident and calm.

"You seem to have resumed control over yourself, but it's too late. The battle will be over shortly." Andraw turned to him, smiling.

"I never caught your name."

"I am Obi-wan Kenobi, and from what you told me you're Andraw."

"Andraw Crest, yes. Your right, the battle will be over soon. And we will win." Kenobi gripped his lightsaber tighter. He had either gone crazy and was about to try something rash or he may actually have a trick up his sleeve. Either way, I may get rough. Andraw called upon the force, more than he had in the fight. One hand holding his lightsaber, the other on top of it. Or rather, her. Inside his world, on top of a tower, she smiled. Time to get out. Everyone noticed him building up his force to unleash an attack, but they didn't expect this.

"Clash," Andraw shouted "Yochisuzu!" suddenly a bright white light shone where Andraw was and a mighty wind blew across the battlefield. Everyone felt it and saw the light. Ahsoka and Sara stopped fighting to stare. Windu and the injured Thom were speechless. Yoda let go of Scott so they both stood in awe. Anakin and Nik stopped duelling and this is what Nik had to say.

"What the hell is that?" Royse and Cam joined the staring. _"What's with this force signature?"_ Royse thought as Cam thought of Andraw who was in that light. The clones all stood, baffled, on the ground and in the air. The senate was watching, wide eyed.

"Master Fisto." Padme asked "do you know what that is?" the master only shook his head, not averting his gaze for a second. Andraw felt the power going though him and his lightsaber. Slowly the blade lengthened and then the hilt split into three. Obi-wan kept his stance and soon the light diminished and everyone saw what had happened.

"What, is…that?" Master Kenobi said, eyes wide.

"Oh, you mean this?" he raised Yochisuzu high. It was a bo-staff of blue plasma, as long as he was tall, with three hilts that moved freely to where his hands were. "So" he angled an end near Obi-wan "shall we continue?" Obi-wan wasted no time and they locked blades. Andraw hit and hit with his weapon but Kenobi blocked every time. The Jedi master stumbled back a bit but ran towards him for a powerful strike. It was then that the true power was revealed. He slammed the end of his staff on the ground next to Obi-wan and started a massive shockwave! The panels on the ground exploded off and our favourite ginger Jedi was sent flying! Caught off surprise he rose then fell into a building.

"Master!" Anakin shouted as he pelted towards Andraw, forgetting Nik in a second. Plan man saw him and did a quick scrape of his staff across the ground. A wave of metal and force energy headed towards Anakin. He tried to jump over it but fell short and was knocked away. The troopers were restless.

"Commander!" said a trooper to Fox "what do we do?" Fox activated his COM.

"All Larty's, surround him, NOW!" the gunship's moved in on him, aiming their cannons. Andraw hit Yochisuzu on the ground, building up force and jabbed the end at one of them. A shockwave hit it and it went of course and tried to stabilise itself. He then did the same to the others, one even hit the ground, clones jumping out to escape.

"Cam, Royse!" he yelled "get that ship flying! Everyone else, get Thom up!" Sara stopped looking at him and turned to her opponent who was too absorbed in Andraw's secret weapon. The queen of pink unleashed a strong force push and Ahsoka was caught off guard. Sara ran to Thom while she was still recovering. Yoda felt this and was reminded of his opponent, but when he turned to him, he was gone. Nik had run there first but Mace Windu stood over his opponent. Sara and Scott joined him.

"Aright, fight baldy, defeat baldy and get Thom to safety." Nik said, igniting his lightsaber and pointing it at Windu. "Apprentices to action, CHARGE!" they did with Nik attempting to make the sounds of a bugle. Nik slashed then jumped over the grand master, Sara struck and ducked to his left, Scott parried and jumped back. They swarmed around him, confident their combined abilities could deal with him, but in one repulse they backed off. Windu prepared for another strike but suddenly he was lifted into the air and throw some distance. The trio of Padawan's looked to see Thom, barley kneeling with his hand up. Nik and Scott each got a shoulder and lifted him.

"Easy big guy." Nik commented, Sara kept ready if another person attacked. Cam and Royse had gotten into the shuttle and already had it airborne and heading to Thom while Ahsoka had went to aid her master.

"Master, are you ok?" Anakin looked at the battlefield.

"The shuttle! They have it!" Rex and Cody didn't need to hear another word.

"Alright men!" the captain ordered "get to that shuttle! Stop them!" the small army of troopers ran in on the battle.

Royse opened the door to the ship for the other to get in. Nik, Scott and Sara wasted no time getting in there with their injured comrade.

"Get him strapped in." Royse said "This may be rough." Andraw looked around, disaster had turned to triumph. He smiled _"There was a way to turn the battle around."_

"Hey Plan-Man!" Nik called from the shuttle "hurry up or we'll leave without you!" Snapping out of his thought Andraw prepared to jump. But he stopped when he saw the army of Clone Troopers approaching. He also though of Yoda and Windu, their power could hold the ship. He cast away the doubts as he had the solution. He raised his staff high and gathered the force.

"You ready for this?" he asked, seemingly to no-one.

"_**I was born for this."**_ Yochisuzu replied. The troopers were in firing range. Yoda was near. Andraw gathered more force than he ever had before and slammed the end of his lightsaber on the ground.

The shockwave went though the air, on the ground and everything, but the Shuttle, felt it. Countless clones were sent flying. Jedi shielded themselves. The gunship's were rocked. In every building the glass shattered into millions of shards. A lone flying camera was hit dead on and short-circuited. This camera supplied the senate with the battle and the signal abruptly stopped dead.

"What was that?" Onacondo Farr exclaimed.

"The signals gone." Master Fisto explained, but the rows were starting.

"What was that?"

"What's going on down there?"

"Are they escaping?"

* * *

The answer to that last question was a smug, infuriating, in-your-face, Yes. The T-6 Shuttle was leaving the wrecked square, all seven Padawan's on board, and was rising in the sky. Already the LAAT/i's were heading on them. Cam was at the controls and picked up the gunship's.

"Guys, is Thom strapped in?" she called.

"Yep." Scott replied "Why? Please tell me your not going to-"

"No time to explain!" she spun the ship on it's side, narrowly avoiding a cannon from their pursuers. She never did get those shields working at full. She twisted the ship round and round and the passengers in turn got battered, round and round. She increased the speed and soon escaped the atmosphere and wasted no time to slam her fist on the hyperdrive. As the black of space turned to an unnatural blue she slouched in her seat. They made it.

"Hey, guys, you Ok back there?" She turned her head to see everyone turned over, upside down and groaning, except Thom who was strapped in. Scott got up, feeling the burn.

"New rule…(pant)…you are never…flying anything again!" she smiled and got out of her seat. Now they were all in the medical station on the shuttle, it was small, but it sufficed. Thom was on the table with the others around him.

"Take of your shirt." Royse said. Thom hesitated, why was she so sudden and- "To see your injuries." she added.

"Oh." he did so, slightly embarrassed at the realisation. They examined the damage.

"A ton bruising and a few big cuts, no sign of broken bones or anything serious though." Nik said, in one of his rare serious moments.

"There some bacta here." Sara said.

"Bring it." Royse replied as they started to apply it. Andraw was looking at it all but his attention was on his lightsaber, returned to normal lightsaber shape.

"_**Wasn't too shabby for the first time, eh?"**_

"_Yeah, it was amazing. Your amazing Yochisuzu."_

"_**Your not too bad yourself, forget Cam, all the girls will be after you with that performance."**_

He smiled to himself at the start of a complicated relationship, before noticing everyone staring at him.

"What?" he asked, Cam stepped forward.

"I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll let Nik do it in the most obvious way possible."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" he shouted.

"Couldn't do it better myself." Andraw gathered himself. This was going to be hard to explain. He sighed and addressed everyone.

"This is complicated. When we went though that vortex it changed our lightsabers, but not just in shape and colour." they perked up at this "My lightsaber is a living entity now. She has a name and a form."

"Wait, hold on there." Nik said "_She_? Your lightsaber has gender?"

"She has gender, power and lives in a world inside me." Sara came forward and placed a hand on his forehead.

"He's not heating up."

"It's true! I don't know how and she doesn't know how but my lightsaber is alive. She has a name, Yochisuzu and when I called her name my lightsaber transformed into what you saw. You can't deny that my saber changed." they were silent. Something definably did happen to his lightsaber, but all this about a weapon gaining sentience, although time travel was considered far fetched a few hours ago, or in reality, a few hundred years in the future. Andraw looked at his lightsaber and noticed something crucial. "Look! If you sense hard enough my lightsaber has a force signature." They did so, some more reluctant than others. Thom was first.

"It does!"

"What?" came various replies. Nik and Royse probed deeper and too felt it. Cam turned to the others, not able to probe so deep. They nodded and soon no one could deny it.

"But it's strange." Royse commented "It's not like a being's signature, nor a place or object that's been surrounded by the force."

"Hold on!" Scott exclaimed "If his lightsaber has a signature, then ours…" they all got their weapons out. The elegant weapons of the Jedi for thousands of years. Nik almost fell back when he felt his. Thom had no trouble finding it. Cam turned to Royse, once again cursing her low skill in the force. She nodded and turned to her own, all too aware of it. Sara was a bit disturbed to find that behind the pink was a living person. Scott just stayed silent, but too felt it.

"Guys" Andraw said, they turned to him "I have no idea how this happened or what exactly is happening now, but what I do know is that in this war, and the conflict we made" he raised his Yochisuzu "this is our salvation."

* * *

Meanwhile on Coruscant the Jedi were recovering from the events that just took place.

"What in the galaxy was that weapon?" Anakin asked as he and Obi-wan inspected the troopers. Most of them just got knocked around but a few got concussions and head wounds. From being flung into a building Master Kenobi looked a bit worse for wear.

"I don't know but by the force it was powerful. I bet every Jedi on Coruscant felt it." Obi-wan replied. They met up with the other Jedi, including Mace, Yoda and Ahsoka.

"So masters" Anakin asked "what's the next plan of action."

"We will find the rouges." Windu said simply. "From the security Fox gathered their main technician, Cam, has knowledge of star crafts inside and out so there's little chance of her missing the tracking beacon. But we have alerted republic spies to keep a look out for them, whoever they may be." Ahsoka walked forward.

"What I don't understand is that my opponent, Sara Darkwood for the record, claimed she had a master and had a Padawan braid." at this they other Jedi's eyes widened.

"Whatever they may be" Obi-wan commented "they must be apprehended and taken in for questioning. We have kept all knowledge of the incident away from public eye so that there is little chance the separatists would find out about them. They may see them as potential allies."

"Maybe their already allies." Anakin butted in, frowning.

"Yes in any case we must also maintain the war effort. With the head of the galactic senate gone we could lose some key planets and systems." Yoda stepped forward.

"Yes. Focus on the War, we must, but the rouges as well. Keep our sight wide and our minds wider. Find them we must. Find them, we will!"

To be continued…

* * *

**Yochisuzu translates as Earth Bell, a fitting name I thought. I know, I might as well have done a Star Wars/Bleach crossover but can you blame me. With the Elements of the anime Bleach's Zanpakutou in lightsbaers is a kick ass idea, I hope you liked it.**

**Will the gang find out about the true potential of their Lightsabers? Will Andraw continue to lead his team into victory? And will I, Evil Tree, have to up the rate from teen to mature after Yochisuzu's performance?**

**If you have the time please review and make my birthday :D**

**(P.S. Before I finish I would like to thank Ebony Wave, Searge, unhealthyadict, stabbythings, KittyCaterpillar and CookieLivcat for their supporting reviews :D)**


	8. New Battlefields

**Hey there. This update was quicker than I expected, it must be this relaxing computer chair I got on my b-day. I really needed one with a back.**

**Anyway here it is, fresh of the keyboard. Shorter than my others but hopefully just as good.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

Chapter 8, New battlefields

"_A war is never decided on a single battle"_

Rouges on the run! Three days after their escape from Coruscant, the Jedi are no closer to understanding the threat or the mysterious weapon they used. With Chancellor Palpatine dead many worlds fall into the hands of the separatists and with more conflict on the way the Jedi have little resources to locate his killers. When a rumour of their location gets to the order they send master Plo Koon to the core world Farrfin to learn if it is true and if it is capture them.

* * *

The core holds some of the first planets to be discovered and colonised. These planets were the first to join the republic and the first to get new technologies and advancements. If this is true it may surprise some that the planet Farrfin, in the Farrfin sector is among them. Farrfin was basically a outer rim world in the core. Pickpockets, crime syndicates and all manner of illegal, smuggled and stolen goods all centred in this planet, and it's core location makes it an essential spot for crime.

"_It would make perfect sense for them to hide here with the proximity to technology and distance from authority."_ Master Plo theorised as he walked down the market of a town near one of the many mountains on the planet. Behind him, his clone troopers, all of whom were wearing cloaks to hide their armour. The troops were all aware that the native species the Farghul, a tall feline species with fur and tails, were all staring at them intently.

"General" Commander Wolffe asked, looking around at the people with his one real eyes and one prosthetic "what's up with the locals?""The Farghul are distrustful of Jedi after a the destruction of a smuggling base years ago." The Kel Dor explained "Mostly they just fear and distrust us but a few hold grudges. That is why we must be careful. This may just be a trap to get a Jedi out."

"Or just something to mess with us. A few of the Cats have tried to take my gun with their tails." Plo smiled behind his breath mask.

"You keep your eyes sharp Commander, lets keep them as sharp to try and confirm this rumour. If they are on this planet their hiding their force from me and their lightsabers from the Farghul."

* * *

Farghul are know for many things. All are natural con artists, the species has earned bad reputations for cheating even if they return the goods and they loved telling and hearing bad jokes. The last factor, as Cam was discovering, made Nik fit right in.

"So the Tusken yells 'That's not a Bantha, that's a Rancor!'" A crowd of Farghul laughed hard at Nik's humour.

"Oh, that is hilarious!" one of them shouted, unable to control his laughter. Cam frowned, turning away, acting as if she wasn't with Nik.

"Oh I've got tons of jokes like that." Nik explained. Cam had enough.

"But we have to go, lots of stuff to do." Cam interrupted, grabbing the collar of Nik's t-shirt.

"No! Cam wait- Just one more!" Cam pulled Nik along, away from the Farghul "Ok, a Gossam, a Ugnaught and an Ewok walked into a bar-" But he didn't have the chance to finish as Cam had dragged him away until they were walking down part of the market, carrying filling strap bags. "I was just making conversation!"

"Well I've heard too much of your stupid jokes over the past few days we've been on this planet!" she replied, storming away. Nik hurried to keep up and looked at her. Through the anger on her face he saw the beginnings of bags under her eyes.

"Hey have you been getting enough rest? All I've seen you, you've been awake and doing something." Cam slowed down and signed.

"I have been working a lot. Between looking at the ship records as to what that vortex was, modifying the ship and…other things."

"What other things?" Cam completely stopped and Nik faced her, a rare serious look on his face.

"My lightsaber. No matter how hard I try I can't communicate with it. I mean you all have had contact with yours."

"Yeah, boy mines a real character. All he talks about is jokes I don't understand, I mean at times he doesn't take a thing seriously and others he's-" he stopped when he saw Cam's face. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Usually I don't mind my week force power's, but ever since the revelation with the lightsabers I've been begging to make contact."

"Why don't you ask Andraw. He was the first to discover them."

"I don't know. Every time he talks to his lightsaber when I came in he seems reluctant to talk to me. Anyway besides than there's the shuttle, the vortex and this." she pulled out a square, jet black, cylinder about two centimetres thick and eight long.

"What's that then?""When we left the ship I made sure I brought my history records. My master decided to expand my knowledge so we got some stuff about this galaxy's past. Coupled with my own knowledge we have a far from prefect view of the Clone wars amongst other things in this flash drive."

"All that in something that small?

"Isn't technology wonderful? Anyway, if I left my records then they could have found out about the future and that would kiff things up."

"And what do you call killing Palpatine?"

"Ok, kiff things up even more. Now can you stop trying to impress the locals and help me get food for the others?"

"Ok, so long as half the food we get is mine." Cam signed at Nik's antics and turned to a stall trying to find something that looked edible.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kel Dor Jedi master was talking to a notably laid back Farghul man in front of a mirror with a number of Farghul women in skimpy clothing around him. He lazily looked at some holograms presented to him of seven children.

"Have you seen these people?" the cat looked at Master Plo and the clones, smiling.

"Oh, so fighting wars didn't cut you so you've taken to babysitting?" some of the women giggled and a few of the clone frowned.

"They may look like children but they are dangerous and hostile."

"If they're so dangerous why let one Jedi and a few clones deal with them? Are you stretched thin because your chancellor kicked the bucket?" Wolffe spoke next.

"This is getting into classified information sir."

"The name's Clive Mane, the guy who tipped you off in the first place, and I will poke my nose wherever I want to. And to your missing children problem I can guide you to them for a high fee."

"Your supposed to say small fee."

"But then I'd be lying." The Jedi master interrupted before a dispute could be formed.

"We will be willing to pay handsomely, but only if they are accurate. So where are they?" Clive signed.

"Okay, but the instant you find them you pay me?" Plo nodded "They're over there." he pointed across the street. Jedi and clones turned to see a tall, green haired and clothed boy and a girl with heavily accessorised hair and unique clothing. They moved towards them, hands on weapons.

"Oi! Pay up!" Clive called. A bag of credits was thrown to him which he caught easily. He felt the weight and shock his head. "Sorry Cam, it's just business." He placed the credits next to the bundle Cam gave him in exchange for ship parts.

* * *

Cam was looking though some junk parts to see if any were helpful to her while Nik tried on Glareshades (Sunglasses) from a small shop. She held up one with a mirroring surface and was about to pout it down when she saw something in the reflection. Something that averted her whole attention.

Her face. She felt the bags under her eyes. _"Nik's right I need more sleep."_ And she noticed in the mirror a Kel Dor and a few clones. She became deadly alert, she felt no force signature but from the troopers following him he was likely a Jedi.

"Nik. Behind us." she hissed. They both turned to meet master Plo and his troops. Nik was surprised at first but hid it as they both reached for their lightsaber, hidden in the bags. Their short break was over. Their opponents readied their arms as well, both realising their cover was blown.

"Took you long enough." Nik commented, smile returning trying to lighten the mood (And with various blasters and a lightsaber against you is kinda pointless).

"We have found you." the Kel Dor stated "and it wont be long before we find the others. Surrender now and this will be painless."

"Surrender just to be captured without any chance of getting out?" Cam spat, eyes narrowing against his goggles. "And if we refuse?"

"Then we will take force." Wolffe felt his finger twitch on the trigger of his weapon. The tension was high. Both were prepared to do their worst. Suddenly Nik screamed at the top of his voice-

"YOU'RE PAYING ME HOW MUCH TO GO ON AN ALL EXPENCES PAID TRIP TO ZELTROS?" Everyone in the market stopped what they were doing and swarmed on the Jedi master.

"Is it true?"

"How long is the trip?"

"Can something be arranged for my dog?"

"Is it single or can I take some friends?" As the locals bombarded them with questions Cam and Nik made a hasty retreat. Once the troopers got their guns out, however, the crowd dispersed. But the two Padawan's were already way ahead of them.

"That was one sneaky move, Nik." Cam said as they were running.

"Yep, you can worship me as soon as I save you from them."

"In your dreams." The both smiled to each other and looked as to where they were going. "We've got to lead them away from the others." They tried to navigate the town but it had so many alleys and shortcuts that half the time they didn't know whether they were running away from them or towards. After a while of running they exited a ally into a square with a central fountain. It was probably the constant running or perhaps the rushed situation that they only stopped when they were halfway across. They looked around. As if they were in the spaceport again, there was no-one here. But upon further inspection there were the locals being held back by clone troopers.

"It's a trap." Nik stated.

"Great Analysis Ackbar." Cam commented sarcastically (galaxy equivalent to 'No shit Sherlock'). They took out their lightsabers, realising running wasn't an option.

"If we get this done quickly then we don't have to worry the guys." Nik commented, trying, and failing, to lighten the mood. From the ally they came out of Plo Koon marched towards them. Both readied their stances.

"Nik, you deal with the boys in white and try and make an exit, I will stall mask and goggles." Nik nodded as he walked towards the troops and she towards the master.

"So nothing I say will make you change your mind?" he asked. Cam ignited her yellow lightsaber, receiving some gasps from the crowd.

"No, not really." Master Koon looked at his opponent. A child. He shook his head in disappointment. Honestly he couldn't see how these younglings could do this on purpose, they seemed so innocent in all this mess. The battle would be short and he dreaded doing it. Capturing her will be easy, unless she tries to make it difficult. Plo ignited his saber, hoping that he wouldn't have to harm her. He then looked at her companion, strolling towards the clones, lightsaber not on, confidence in every stride. Although from what the Kel Dor saw in the footage of the fight he was fearsome.

"Hey! What are you looking at?" Plo broke his vision and turned back to Cam. She was right in front of him! Startled he raised his blue blade to stop her yellow. They locked and Plo was losing ground. _"She's stronger than she looks and she took me off guard."_ He broke and attacked with a sideways swipe. Cam batted it out of the way and rolled behind the master and swiped with her back turned. Plo twisted and blocked. _"He methods and skill are formidable."_ Cam advanced on him, inflicting stabs with the tip of he lightsaber and swipes with the middle. Plo Koon, walking backwards to cope with the onslaught, was wishing he hadn't underestimated her.

* * *

It was only because Nik was walking away from him that the master didn't see the mischievous glint in his eyes. As he approached the troops near the edge of the square near the buildings, Wolffe and his brothers raised their guns at him.

"Drop your weapon!" the commander shouted.

"So you decided to go against seven lightsaber wielding kids with one master and a handful of troops?" Nik said as he walked around without a care in the world "Or do you have backup, just behind those mountains or ready to come out of hyperspace?" he pointed to each with his off lightsaber. Wolffe issued a warning shot next to his feet, silencing him.

"I said drop it!"

"Come on! Why can't we be friends, ok here's a joke. How many Lurmen does it take to change a lumen globe (star wars Light bulb)-" Wolffe had enough.

"Be quiet and drop your weapon! You are outnumbered and you have no exit." Nik signed but kept a smile on his face.

"Alright, your the boss." he dropped it. "I bet you've been through many battles, err…"

"Commander Wolffe."

"Commander Wolffe. This kind of gives it away." Nik pointed to his own emerald eye. Wolffe was sure he felt his cybernetic replacement burn. "You've got the right idea. You've see what Jedi can do with these things?" Wolffe nodded. "Question is, have you seen what a Jedi can do without them?" Wolffe and a few others saw it coming. Nik ran and leaped to a wall. A few of the faster troopers fired at him, but he moved quicker than they could aim. He ran along the wall, blaster bolts trailing him and rolled into the crowd of troopers. He jumped up, impossibly high for a normal human and landed one foot on a trooper. He jumped off before the clone fell from the weight and impact. They tried to fire but anyone who got close, Nik jumped on them, making them stumble. Two approached wearing their helmets. Nik looked at them while he was in mid air and smiled. He had a plan.

He leapt between them then using the force jumped up high, grabbing and taking off their helmets. As he was in mid air he twisted their helmets around and he came down and put them back on, visors on the back. The two were blind. They tried to get them off but they were stuck. Nik went between them, taking care to avoid the blaster bolts.

"Hey over here." the two tried to grab him but he moved out of the way and they hit each other. Nik stood there troops surrounding him.

"Ok, did that seriously work? Who's the bright spark who made the helmets fit both ways?" the troops were around him in a circle guns aimed at his head. "Really, I don't find this funny, this is embarrassing. You all should be embarrassed." he pointed to the troops. Wolffe was getting annoyed but he had a feeling in the back of his head that even though he was immature and barely above a youngling, they didn't have a chance against him.

* * *

Above the action there was a number of Camera droids observing the events below. And the images captured by them were sent to a Farghul man, his women and a small crowd. On screen was Nik and the troops.

"I suppose it would be funny if it were droids, Jedi or Mandalorians doing this but not you guys." they all laughed. Clive smiled a big and successful smile.

"Oh Cam, I know you for a few days and already I'm getting tons of credit chips out of you and your friends. And by live streaming this on the holonet I'll get even more."

"What are you going to spend it on?" one of the women asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Maybe a swimming pool." said the other.

"Sounds good to me." As the happy cat laughed with his own kind, a lone figure stood on top of a building, watching the battle. She rose a holoprojector to her cloaked face and her master appeared.

"Master, the fight is looking to be short lived." she said.

"Yes, I'm getting a live feed." Count Dooku replied. "It is imperative that these rouges be captured."

"Master, if I may ask. Why are we hunting them? According to our intelligence they killed the chancellor, they are enemies to the Jedi. We could get them to join us-"

"I will tell you why we are hunting them soon my apprentice." Darth Tyranus snapped, taking his apprentice back. "Your mission is to capture these two and the other five. If you have the time the head of Master Koon would be a bonus."

"As you command, my lord." She cut the transmission and ran to the next building, getting a better spot for when she attacked. Soon they will feel the wrath of Dooku's most powerful and feared dark Acolyte.

They will face Asajj Ventress.

To be continued…

* * *

**Dum, Dum, Duuuuummmmm! The wicked witch of the galaxy is here! Hope you all enjoyed the next chapter of their saga. You can get images and better descriptions of the Farghul and the planet Farrfin on Wookieepedia if you want a reference. Clive Mane is an OC of mine and I hope you liked him.**

**Will Ventress find and capture our saber wielding scallywags? Will the troopers redeem themselves in the eyes of Nik? and what will Cam do to Clive when she finds out he ratted them out? (if she does I really will need to change the rating to mature :D)**

**Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can, so goodbye for now :D**


	9. Enemies Collide

**I am so sorry it's taken so long. School is becoming more of a nuisance with exams coming up. Anyway I this chapter we see what happens when the CIS and the Republic both battle against our favourite characters. In this chapter I hoped to show the world how much of a Badass Ventress is and what better way then to pit her against the latest lightsaber release!**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

Chapter 9, Enemies collide

"_Sometimes you have no choice who your enemies are."_

Discovered! Even moving to the core world of Farrfin, the misunderstood Padawan's are fighting once more. Now engaging Master Plo Koon and his troops, Nik and Cam try to fend them off and away from the others. Little do they know an even greater threat is lurking near them.

* * *

Plo Koon was only now getting the upper hand. He began his own offensive, slowing her down a bit then he force pushed her back. She recovered quickly, but it was more than enough time for the Kel Dor to gain an advantage. He threw a powerful sweep at her. She blocked it vertically, but stumbled back. While she moved back he moved forwards. A horizontal swipe from the blue blade pushed the yellow blade back, it's wielder digging her heels in the ground. Master Koon drove the blade at her diagonally, forcing Camille to twist and stumble. Her front and her blade faced away from the master.

"Give up." The Kel Dor Jedi ordered to her, bringing his blade near her neck. If the mask he needed to travel wasn't there Cam could see he was frowning. He didn't want to force someone under the penalty of death. It went against what he believed in. If he was forced to take a life so young then to him the mission was a failure.

"No." She replied.

"Your lightsaber is out of range, you can't escape."

"Or really?" Suddenly the lightsaber blade came out and locked with Plo's blue lightsaber. The alien's eyes widened. _"How is that possible?"_ He thought, looking at her hands. _"She hasn't moved her hands an inch!"_ Cam pushed her blade against his, bringing him back to the fight at hand. The boldly dressed Padawan spun around and lifted her leg, knocking Plo's lightsaber away and kicking him in the face. As he fell over and she stopped but jingle of her trinkets could still be heard.

"How did you do that?" The tech prodigy smiled. She raised her lightsaber to him, still ignited. Plo took a good look at it. It was a bit longer than a regular one and it had four cogs on it. She flicked one of them and the blade switched sides from one end to the other. The Jedi master was astonished, he had never seen such a lightsaber. She twisted the next one along, it doubled in length. Next made it shorter and the final one, the blade came out of both ends.

"That's how I do it. Pretty neat, don't you think?" Plo got up.

"Well, it does help compensate for your weakness." Cam's eyes widened, then she frowned.

"What weakness?" she asked, both suspicious and somewhat insulted.

"Your force abilities." her eyes widened more "you never once in our fight attempted to use them, push, speed, jump, not one. And don't say your just choosing not to use them, I can tell your not that good." She frowned more, before she attacked. She slammed down with a single blade. The Jedi master held his ground and pushed back against her. They broke and both attacked swiping, one after another, the sound of sabers clashing sung though the streets. Swords singing the battle cries of the Jedi. They two were immersed in elegant violence, neither one gaining the advantage. The human's lightsaber swept along her side and the Kel Dor went to meet it.

Cam smiled and twisted one of the cogs and the blade changed sides. It was then swung upwards, deflecting the blue to the sky and with her opponent open, Padawan Pine punched him again. He stumbled but quickly regained himself. The Alien let out a force push, but she saw it and rolled out of the way. Running towards him she twisted another and it became double bladed. She held it away from her and directed the two blades on the master. He deflected them easily _"She hasn't had much practice."_ The Master thought as he batted away one attack then the next. She twisted and her lightsaber became a double edged shoto(short lightsaber). Holding it in one had she battered Plo's defence with strong swings, left, right, up, diagonal. She batted it our of the way long enough to land a kick in his stomach. _"I'm glad Royse taught me a few things."_ she thought.

(Flashback)

"OK" Royse began facing the others "I know a bunch of stuff about fighting and the force that you don't. I know attacks that are both devastating and painful to your opponent. Force powers and fighting moves that make Chris Crusher look as harmless as Sara." Sara stared at her with a slight frown. "I am willing to teach you guys these moves but I need a volunteer for me to beat the cra- I mean, practice with. Who's up?" Everyone took a step back. She frowned. "Right then. Rather than picking on one person I guess I'll have to make do with all of you."

(Flashback end)

"_Luckily she and a few others can heal and we have bacta, otherwise Nik would be in crunches." _The Kel Dor took one step back, cautious of her next move. She jumped back and flicked another cog. It was a single blade again, but it was twice the length. She swung it across to Plo, he jumped up and she with all her concentration pushed her hand out, sending him flying. As he hit the ground she panted, she was getting exhausted and he was getting back up, looking like he could take it all day. She ran to where Nik was, he hair accessories clanging as she took each stride. She saw numerous clones scattered around. Some unconscious, some in odd but somewhat amusing positions and two with their helmets back to front crawling on the ground. Their heads hit each other, both uttering some curses.

"You took your time." Said a voice, running beside her "I finished ages ago and I must say these troops, you can not get the staff these days." Cam smiled as Nik ran alongside her, both heading to a clear path leading out of the square.

* * *

Up on the rooftops, an assassin chose her time and jumped down.

"Anyway, the way is cleared and so long as we don't fall into another-" She landed in front of them, halting their escape. The two Padawan's stopped dead in their tracks as the cloaked figure rose. She removed her hood and ignited one red lightsaber.

"My master wants to see you younglings, surrender now and this will be painless." They ignited their lightsabers again, forced into battle once more.

"Those tattoos" whispered Cam, with a hint of unease, possibly fear, in her voice "that head, she's-"

"Asajj Ventress." Nik finished. Cam looked at him.

"How do you know that? You don't know squat about history."

"Hey I knew about Talon." he whispered back. They started to back away as she moved forward.

"Am I seeing a pattern here." she raised an eyebrow.

"Well one day Minariss forced me to catch up on some Jedi and Sith from yonks ago. I flicked through it by nature but a few pages caught my eye. I remembered a few Jedi and Dark Jedi, plus their pages on the holobooks, that left me gawking at their holograms for long enough. She and Talon were two of them." He smiled at her, wide and just screaming out 'Please don't be mad'. Cam gave into a Facepalm with her gloved hand, she should have seen that coming.

"When I find out how many pictures of Aayla Secura you have am I going to be more shocked or more disappointed by the number?" They turned back to her. "But it's Ventress, what's there to gawk about?" (How many of you were asking this question when Nik said that, be honest?)

"Well I see your reaction is much like everyone else's. But once you get past the hair, or lack thereof, and focus on those hips, butt and the way she dresses for assassinations, I think my argument is backed up." He looked again at her, thankful she hadn't heard. "But her personality just wouldn't work for me or anyone bar other Jedi hating psychopaths. To them she's perfect." On the other side of the square, Plo Koon realised how much more dangerous his mission had become. He ran over to the three enemies and got ready for a battle. Ventress noticed him and prepared herself, igniting her twin lightsabers. Nik and Cam stood back to back, against two opponents, both on a mission to subdue them. The enemy of their enemy was not their friend.

* * *

Clone trooper CC-3055, Bite to his team-mates, got up from an assault by one of the rouges. He had not been hit badly and was able to get up. He rubbed his head and looked up. General Koon was standing strong, even after a few kicks and punches he wasn't showing any weakness. The fugitives were standing back to back, worry evident on their faces. But what surprised him was the fourth presence. He had heard about the witch from a few of his brothers, a Jedi or two, but he had never seen her up close. The clone smiled under his helmet, seeing his chance. With her distracted he raised his blaster without making any noise and aimed for her pebble like head. The death of Asajj Ventress will make him a hero. He pulled the trigger.

Any normal human would have heard the blast and been hit before they could react, killing them stone dead. But a force user, with a lightsaber, would have felt the clone though the force, know the intentions of him and just when the bolt was in the air, deflect it. This is just what happened. The blue hit red and was sent away, back to the trooper. Of course he had no lightsaber and he was dead before he could regret. Another number to add to the casualties of the one face army.

Several other troopers jumped back up from the mundane sound of a blaster. They fired at Ventress and the children who deflected them. Not one blot came within an arm span of their general.

"Troopers, stand d-" most of the clones never heard the last of the order. Asajj jumped into the air and landed next to most of them. It is said the problem with using two lightsaber is that you rely more on the blades than the force. This was not the case. The assassin never used the force on them. She let her dual lightsabers flow into her enemies, blades as crimson as blood. Though no blood was spilled as her weapons elegantly cut though their industrial white armour. To some it would look beautiful how natural she handled those blades, jumping and twisting to pinpoint kills, the deadly extensions to herself finding their victims like some sixth sense.

She stopped. All around heartbeats halted and they joined Bite. Some were cut in half and others had just enough to finish them. To the people watching it took no time at all, and they could do nothing about it. Wolffe got up, far away from his brothers. He looked upon his dead comrades, he the sole survivor. The commander scowled, this always happened. The higher clones lived while the lowest ranked died, leaving them with the guilt. To those higher up, away from the frontline, the solution was simple, get a replacement squad. But how many replacements would it be before the commanders could grieve no more? The assassin tuned her head, noticing she missed one. Plo saw it coming and ran to him. Asajj jumped above the clone. The Jedi master took strides, the dark acolyte soared. No one could tell who would get to him first. Wolffe closed his eyes, real and fake, prepared for the worst. He herd the hum of lightsabers slicing though the air- then stop. Now the clash of two blades rang out. He opened his eyes, knowing that the general had saved him.

His eyes widened as he saw the two scarlet sabers being held back by another. But something wasn't right. General Koon's lightsaber was blue. This was green. Focusing further in the same direction he saw the Kel Dor Jedi, as shocked as he was. The clone moved his eyes down the lightsaber, and gasped out. The male rouge was holding back the swords that were to kill him.

"What are you doing?" Ventress spat "these clones and that Jedi were going to capture you! I'm doing you a favour!"

"Yeah, well killing them doesn't go well with me" Nik replied "and frankly, accepting a favour from you is less appealing than a bath in lava." Nik pushed his lightsaber up, knocking away her blades. Nik ran to her with a sideways swipe, she deflected but he turned and swung again diagonally. She backed away four paces then stopped. A horizontal swipe by the comedic Padawan was blocked and Ventress pushed back in their lock. Nik was staining _"She's stronger than she looks."_ he thought. He resorted back to attacks in random order, realising he couldn't hold a lock with her. She narrowed her icy blue eyes, focusing on her opponent. Nik attacked but she battered it away with one lightsaber and curved her other blade forward. Nik bent down, in limbo fashion to avoid it. Ventress swung the elegant weapons with deadly purpose. Nik moved his lightsaber this way and that, his curved handle helping greatly.

But even that didn't stop the assault. Ventress slashed the swords in all directions, forcing Nik to dodge, duck and avoid her blows. She swiped one blade under his feet, giving him no choice but to jump. He suspected she would just do another swipe but instead she pushed out her hand. The force rippled though her arm and surged through her fingers. The force had no place left to go but out. It swam through the air and impacted into the Padawan. Nik was sent flying into the square. As be began to fall he pushed himself up again with his arm, flipping him. He then flipped with his feet onto the central fountain, a statue of a female Farghul with the water coming out of an urn. He stood on top of the statue, breathing a bit too heavy than what he would have liked. A slight breeze was rolling in, making his hair and clothes move.

_"She's strong for a skinny woman,"_ he thought _"her lightsaber slashes are accurate and almost impenetrable and her force push packs a serious punch. The only way to beat her is to be better than her. It would take a master or two to deal with her…or…"_ He looked at his lightsaber, smile now emerging. With the Plan-Padawan away it fell to the Pun-Padawan to do it. He got up and looked at the situation. Plo was now next to Wolffe and Cam near to them. Ventress was walking towards him, sinister steps with a gauntly gaze.

"Are you ready to surrender or will I have to beat you unconscious and drag you away?" she called.

"Sorry, you know the rules. No touching on the first date remember." Asajj's eyes widened (well you would after being in Nik's presence) then returned even more angry than before. "Anyway, your Ventress, am I right?" she didn't make a sound "What am I saying? I'm always right! Take note. The guy who's going to trounce you is Nik Swayer A.K.A. moi."

"Moi?"

"French for me."

"French?"

"Never mind. Back on topic I'm Nik and your doomed."

"What makes you think that?" Nik held his lightsaber in his dominant right hand.

"You know who we are right? Then you know what one of us did back on Coruscant." He let go of the lightsaber but it stayed in mid air though the force. "Well Andraw isn't the only one who can do that." The lightsaber started to spin. It spun faster and faster. Cam smiled and Master Plo readied himself, they knew what was coming. "Harvest, Akigai!" The last word left his lips and a blazing white light appeared where his lightsaber was. A wind also erupted, blowing all across the square. The tech prodigy, the Kel Dor master, his commander and the resident species all shielded themselves from the gust. Ventress just looked at it, narrowing her eyes in both suspicion and from the light The circle of light where his lightsaber spun grew out, it became larger and larger along with the light.

Nik smiled and grabbed his lightsaber. It stopped in his hand and the light flashed away. Everyone, from force users to the Cat people of Farrfin, stood in awe at the transformation. He was upright and he was holding onto a long pole, as tall as he is with the same segment markings as his normal state lightsaber, black body, green segments. But the greatest difference was the top. The top of the pole was a solid blade with green lightsaber plasma around it. The blade was large and menacing. In short, a lightsaber scythe.

"Sir" Wolffe asked, not believing what he saw "From the recordings we saw they used those poles."

"Think again" Cam spoke up. Both turned to her, watching her confident smile "Those aren't just ordinary weapons. They're our lightsaber's and like normal ones, all of them are unique."

"So, different people, different transformations." The master theorised, eyes narrowing behind opaque goggles.

"Exactly."

Nik clenched Akigai tighter, staring down at his opponent, hair flapping in the breeze turned to wind.

"Now, let's try this again shall we?" He threw his scythe. The weapon twirled, looking like a green hoop as it flew across the square. Ventress brought up both her lightsaber vertically, trying to block it. They clashed and the Rattataki witch was pushed back, heels digging into the ground against the blade. Sweat formed on her head, _"How can such a throw be so strong?"_ she thought as the saber flung her into a building before flying out again. She got out, prepared a jump- but her opponent wasn't there! She scanned the square and saw the joker next to a few teenage Farghul girls outside the square.

"Yeah, Jizz-hand's (jazz-hands) is totally a force power." The girls giggled at his obvious flirting. The chalk white harpy screamed as she ran to him. Padawan Swayer broke out of his daydream and picked up his weapon. "Sorry girls, breaks over. Oh, just for the record she is not my girlfriend. I prefer girls with hair…or fur." the two smiled as he ran back into conflict. In a few seconds he was right next to her. Nik moved the blade up and down, diagonal and sideways to block her assault and work up one of his own. Both her blades were being dealt with when suddenly he spun the shaft, twisting the blade into a circle. He jabbed it to the ground where she was, but she jumped to the side. He tried a swipe but she jumped behind him and backed up a few meters.

"How can such power be in a single weapon?" She asked.

"It ain't just the weapon darling" he replied, twirling it around then stopped, pointing the blade sideways at her. He held his left hand near the end and his right in the middle "It's me and Akigai together." The same thought went through Ventress and Plo. _"He says it like his lightsaber is another person."_ The assassin shock the though for the moment and positioned herself in a strong yet manoeuvrable stance. Nik leaped into battle. He charged with the blade then began strike after strike on her, left swing, right swing, under, left. Ventress deflected each with one of her lightsabers but he moved too quick for the other to take in effect. He spun his scythe then drove it vertically downwards onto Ventress's blades.

The sound of the lightsabers, resisting each other was phenomenal. Both colours turned to white as they fought over each other. Braking apart Nik slashed again, the enormous blade striking up then down, making the Dark Jedi feel the pressure. He rolled to her side then, like the scythes true purpose, he slashed near the ground, at her feet. But this sudden change did not startle her. The witch's piercing blue eyes viewed his every step. In slow motion she saw the blade, perpendicular with the ground, casting it's glow and shadow on the ground. At the very last moment she flipped back. She landed and leapt towards him, screaming her battle cry. Akigai had still not finished the swipe and Nik's calm emerald eyes constricted. Now he was in trouble. He brought up the shaft as the harpy's blades, ones that took so many lives, craved to take another. Their wielder smiled, barely worth the effort. They were brought down.

The smile on her face dropped. Her eyes widened. Her blades were being blocked by the solid pole _"The pole can resist lightsabers?"_ she questioned, her mind racing to the thousands of possibilities.

"Ah, didn't see that coming, did you baldy?" jested the comedian. He raised one leg and kicked her in the stomach then jumped away and got his lightsaber back in position. He charged her, holding his lightsaber like he was about to slash to his right. She charged too, both saber's also to the right. They collided. Their weapons ground against each other and they broke off. Both fell to the sides, weapons departed yet they were back to back.

Asajj put her foot down, halting herself. Nik then did the same.

Ventress turned, sunlight glinting in her eyes. Swayer turned soon after.

The dark side slashed one saber at her opponent. The light side blocked it.

The shaft stopped the red and Nik jumped back again then soared towards his opponent. The whole world slowed down. Ventress unclipped her bottom robe and revealed her legs. Nik smiled (the Obi-Wan prev smile!) as he flew towards her. She whipped out the robe in front of him. He grabbed it with the force.

"Come on" he shouted, pushing it to the left "did you think that would stop-" His words stopped. Ventress wasn't there! A shadow went over his head. Realisation shook him. He turned his head up to see the Rattataki twisting in the air above him. He tried to bring up his scythe but she had already reached him and delivered a excruciating kick in his stomach. Time resumed itself and he was sent across the square, scraping against the ground. He stopped and got up, inspecting the damage. He could accept the pain in his stomach but he couldn't ignore his now torn and dirty clothes. After a quick frown at the state of his T-shirt and a sign of relief that his newly repaired shoes were still good, he ran towards the one responsible. Nik ran towards Asajj and vice versa. The chalk white witch raised her lightsabers for a double strike. She swung down on the running Padawan.

Swayer smiled. He flipped over her and when he was behind her, kicked his legs and pushing her into the ground. But while she bit the dust literally she didn't metaphorically. She got back up and turned to him, scowl deadly viable. The Pun Padawan smiled in response, gripping Akigai, both hands equidistant to the middle. Ventress pelted to him, screaming as she did so. Nik deflected the first sword with the blade then the next with the end of the shaft. He swung the blade, letting it quickly scrape against his opponents blades. Then, on the same sweep, hit Ventress's side with the end. The harpy felt the pain, but kept on slashing. But the scythe kept deflecting the individual weapons and when she defended herself from the blade she was hit to the side. Left hip, right chest, right hip. Every offence was followed by the solid pole. Nik, swung both arms with maximum dexterity, preformed a diagonal sweep with the end, knocking her feet.

As she fell her possessed blue eyes, as cold as the Hoth pole caps, blazed. The world slowed as following the end of the shaft came the blade. It headed right for her…where she will land. Instinct taking over she twisted in mid air and her fingers touched the ground. She let the force run through them, a burst dam of power, and sprang upwards. The blade impaled itself into the ground and it's wielder gasped. Asajj was just in front of him, kneeling in the air from the flip. He turned to see her, but his vision was blocked as her foot hit his face. He went back, but kept his hands on his lightsaber which was still in the ground. The witch landed and joined her lightsabers together into one. Now double edged she engaged her opponent again. Nik got the emerald scythe out of the ground. Blood was trickling from his mouth.

Before he could wipe it away he was, yet again, fighting a duel. Ventress swung her lightsaber, separate sides slashed from left to right, similar to how Nik used his scythe only more focused, skilful and varied. She twisted and shuffled, always moving is the best way to handle that kind of lightsaber. Her evil and twisted laughter was heard all across the square. Nik tried to deflect her strikes, but it was hard and he had to doge most of them. One slash went a hairs breath to his face, the glow matching that of the blood down his chin. _"She's had a lot more practice at this than I have."_ He thought as one of the scarlet beams trimmed some of his hair. He needed a new plan, so he rolled away and summoned the force to his hands. Not to push, but to move.

He spun his scythe using force speed, making it appear to be a green hoop. Engaging again, Ventress had to back up. The speed was so furious she couldn't get to the wielder. She backed away, the leveraged from he double edged lightsaber saving her from his onslaught. She commanded the force for speed and with her hands, like Nik, spun hers. While his was a jade hoop, hers was a maroon circle with a single hole in the middle. They charged. Although they clashed neither slowed down the slightest. White light erupted from their brutal dance and the sound was amplified and echoed throughout the mountains. If sound could go faster, it would have then. They swung the giant weapons, abandoning grace for power. The dark apprentice swung hers which the light apprentice knocked away. He jabbed the end towards her, she moved away and stabbed. This was blocked and every attempt that followed until the two sides finally locked. One side of the sith-saber was under the scythe. Nik saw his chance. He jumped up, blade still pushing down on Ventress's saber. She looked at him, keeping his weight on her lightsaber. But before she could get it away she was kicked in her face. She was sent backwards but regained herself.

They stood up. They looked at each other. Both had blood trickling from their mouths. Nik was visibly panting. Asajj didn't show any sign of exhaustion. But both looked tattered, battered and beaten. Nik smiled, wiping away the blood.

"You done yet?" Ventress wiped away her blood.

"Your panting like a dog and I can fight you until you until you die from exhaustion. You must realise you can't win." He shook his head.

"There are six more of us and you're in bad shape from just little old me. Do you think you can take us all down, they've probably heard the fighting and are coming here."

"Oh don't worry, I think my distraction will keep them busy, just like it will finish you off."

"What distraction?" The assassin pressed a button on a device on her wrist. Cam, who had been viewing the fight knew it instantly. Her eyes widened.

"Everyone! Get down!" she yelled. Some of the residents obeyed, and it was good they did as blaster bolts started to rain down on the village. Plo, Wolffe, Nik and Cam turned to the source. From a nearby slope battle droids, tanks and even some vultures opened fire on the town. Some went into the shelter of their homes while others were shot down by their cold programming. They immediately forgot Ventress, their missions and their rivalry. It is the Jedi's first nature to protect. Both republic and rouges joined together, as the best Jedi would.

To be continued…

* * *

**Behold, Nik's release Akigai (Autumn Scythe, seriously a lightsaber scythe is a new level of awesome) and a quick show of Cam's unreleased lightsaber (just think of what I have planed for the released version :D). Ventress, love her, hate her, you can't deny she's got style and is dangerous. I hoped this chapter shows her and everyone else's bodacity.**

**I said to myself 'Tree, if the fight scene is any less than two pages, you need to add more'.**

**I made three easy**

**Stay tuned for the next update :D**


	10. A Common Enemy

**Yet again I apologise for the delay. I needed to update my other fanfiction, 'X-men Evolution Season 5' before I did this one to make it fair for both sides. If it feels any better they were delayed a lot too.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter after Ventress's assault. I don't think it's as good as the last one which many of you enjoyed but it shows I'm alive and my hands work**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

Chapter 10, A common enemy

"_Often in war, you find your enemy not so different from yourself"_

Ventress on Farrfin! From rumours of their amazing powers, the dark Jedi has been sent to capture them by order of Count Dooku. Complicated by the presence of Master Plo Koon a fight soon breaks out where rouge Padawan Nik Swayer reveals his released lightsaber, Akigai! The droids are on the offensive; both Jedi and Rouges have to work together if they want to survive.

* * *

The droids were marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah (couldn't help myself). B1's, B2's and spider droids were going down the mountain side, blasting apart the village bellow. Three B1's were about in the middle.

"Boy, this sure is easy if they don't shoot back." one said.

"Roger roger to tha-" the second said before being blasted. The first looked down to see a few of the resident Farghul with guns shooting from their windows and whatever cover they could find. The first and the third moved to better cover.

"Well…we have bigger numbers" the Third said, trying to make the odds sound better "this should be easy."

"Your right. So long as we stay keep blasting it should be Ok- Wait! What's that?" the droid pointed it's three fingered hand in the air. There was a strange green hoop that zipped down and split apart four B2's. "Blast it!" Red bolts surged towards Akigai, but bounced off as the scythe got closer.

"It's not working!" the first said. The lightsaber swept down on them. "I knew we should have taken our chances with the cats." The two were scrap. The blade continued to spin across the mountain taking off more and more droids. But where was it's wielder? Nik Swayer, the guy capable of bringing people to the dark side through just being annoying, was on top of a building. The emerald eyed Padawan was lying down eating a nerfburger with his left hand and controlling the lightsaber with his right.

"_This has to be the laziest way to kill droids ever."_ he thought, chewing another mouthful.

"_**Wow, you've soiled your name, mine and all Jedi before you whilst pigging yourself out letting me do all the work. You're a bit behind today aren't you?"**_ Only Nik heard the sound of Akigai talking.

"_Got that right. Yo wielder so lazy, he uses a remote to operate his remote."_

"_**Is that suppose to be vaguely funny?"**_

"_Least it's easier to understand then your jokes."_

"_**Only cause you're too stupid to laugh at good jokes and has to revert to your usual banter. I don't understand why you don't bore yourself."**_

"_Take that back! I am way funnier than you! You've been in this world for less than a week and already you think your on top!"_

"_**You've been in the world for fifteen years and your humour hasn't improved in any one of them."**_

"_You can't improve on perfection."_

"Nik!" the Padawan bolted up, his lightsaber shuddering a bit in flight but staying on it's path "are you going to help me or will I have to bring you down from there myself?" Nik recognised the speaker as Camille. He called Akigai back and jumped down from the building. Cam was using her yellow lightsaber, cutting up a crab droid, leg by leg until she stabbed it. Before she could rest two red blaster blots zipped past her face and she turned to see eight B1's, one with a yellow head. She turned a cog on her lightsaber and the second blade went out. She spun the blade, going from leg to leg, hair accessories clicking with every deflection, and the soulless shells fell in seconds. But the blots kept coming from three super battle droids, side by side. Cam turned off her lightsaber and leaped to the side of them. Then she twisted one of the cogs and ignited it again. At the normal length of a lightsaber it would scrap the first in the row then graze the second but with double the length it destroyed them all.

"You see" Cam said, panting while wiping the sweat off her face with her gloved hand "that's actual fighting."

"I still took down more than you, and had to tolerate Akigai's blabber." Cam's face softened and frowned. "Oh sorry."

"No' it's ok." she looked down to her lightsaber, wide eyed _"Please, talk to me. Say anything. Is there even anyone there?"_ As they were on the run the team took comfort with their lightsaber conversations. All except Cam who couldn't hear a word.

"Hands in the air." said a voice behind them, gruff and no nonsense. They turned to the barrel of a gun, being held by clone commander Wolffe. Nik sighed. "I said hands in-"

"Yeah I heard you. But do you really stand a chance, look up, look at me scythe, look at it." he gestured to his lightsaber, swung over his shoulder. "Don't it look intimidating for a innocent soul like moi?"

"Not that weird language again."

"Yeah I better stop before I milk the joke too far."

"You?" Cam said, sarcastically "no you wouldn't."

"I've seen that weapon in action" the clone persisted "I know what it can do and it seems aside from that battle with Ventress you use it like a slob." Nik looked appalled "How could you make that droid destruction on the mountain look more lazy?"

"If I had a hot dog instead I would eat it slowly, centimetre by centimetre. That would be the Laziest case scenario."

"Hot dog?" Nik's eyes widened.

"This galaxy hasn't seen hot dogs yet?" His face showed sympathy, real sympathy "you poor, poor souls." Wolffe raised his blaster, Nik grabbed Akigai, Cam clutched her nameless lightsaber and-

"STOP!" A blunt order that everyone obeyed. They all turned to Jedi master, Plo Koon. "fighting amongst ourselves wont save those people or us."

"Didn't stop you when Ventress appeared." Cam scowled.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters are those innocent people." they all nodded in agreement. "Ventress and the droids are after us. If we run away from the village they will go after us making the Farghul safe."

"Right!" Cam and Nik agreed. The Kel Dor smiled under his mask. They may seem rebellious but they do have responsibility and honour. But no-one would forgive them for killing Palpatine, they would need to be captured after the droids are taken care of. "Before we go lets confirm something. Your name was Nik Swayer, right?" Nik nodded. "you miss?" He addressed the other.

"Camille Pine. And you?"

"Plo Koon." they set off running out of the village. Both sides stayed away from each other yet close to their weapons. Nik turned to Cam as they sprinted along.

"Plo Koon, heard about him?"

"Yeah. He came from a line of Kel Dor Jedi. Inventor of electric judgement, expert pilot and amazingly strong in utilising the force through telekinesis and altering his environment." Nik had a blank look on his face.

"So he's strong."

"Very. That means as soon as the droids are dealt with we run away like there's no tomorrow." Wolffe kept his cold robotic eye on the rouges, but his real one looked to his general. After serving him so long he could see the Jedi was worried, even with his mask and goggles hiding his facial features.

"Something bothering you sir?" he asked.

"I sense something peculiar in the force. Something familiar."

"Sir?"

"When they came to Coruscant I was in the sidelines, maintaining the perimeter. I felt this odd presence from the space port, shortly before they escaped. As Swayer fought Ventress I felt the same force signature, but slightly different."

"What could it be?"

"I'm not sure" _Plo thought of the security footage of Andraw's quake pole and witnessing Nik's scythe _"but I have my theories."

* * *

Elsewhere on the hillside Ventress was recovering from her fight with Nik. Although she wasn't too badly hurt she was fuming she had to resort to using droid backup. But this anger only fuelled her desire to hunt down the rest of them. She looked over the town from the middle part of the mountain, skirt off. She watched the droids get scrapped by the locals and the cats slowly die.

"Mistress" a B1 commander said "the Jedi have left the town and are moving east." the bald woman turned to the cannon folder, pleased with the new information.

"Good. Order the forces to move away from the villagers and the tanks to set up a barrier on the western road."

"Understood" the droid got it's communicator "All forces move away from the village."

"What?" a droid said over the transmission "but we were just winning."

"These are direct orders! Retreat now!"

"We're so close to capturing these settlements. Can't we-" the witch grabbed the communicator.

"Do as I say! Retreat and set up a barrier on the west path!"

"R-R-Roger, Roger, s-sorry commander." the clanker stuttered. Ventress scowled at the incompetence. She and Grievous both confesses about destroying their own droids, and who could blame them. Meanwhile in the smoking wreckage of the village, a familiar Farghul male carrying a rifle and his two female counterparts both with shotguns emerged from their housing.

"Agnis" Clive asked "what were the total credits for the match?" one of the women, Agnis, looked at a computer, typed a few things in and her eyes widened.

"If it told you how many digits it has" Agnis said "I think you'd get a nosebleed." Mane smiled.

"Great, I never though I could make this much money from a few younglings. Brier, where did Cam and Nik go?" Clive questioned, setting down his rifle.

"From the camera droid footage they went to the outskirts." said the other woman, holding a data pad.

"Right, we're following them. At this rate I could gain millions, start a website, a billion hits on holonet easy." He ran to his land speeder and Agnis and Brier got in the back. "I'm not letting them get away." The speeder started off and Brier looked at the Datapad and four fleeing figures were visible.

* * *

Said figures were only just starting to slow down.

"Hey" Cam said, halting altogether and the others followed suit "hear that? The shooting has stopped."

"See" Plo said "they're after us. They stopped firing on the people and are coming to us."

"That's great…if you have a death wish." Nik quipped. "So is there a easy way out of here, an army waiting to scrap the droids or are we gonna have to fight them all by ourselves. If it's one of the last two I'm out of here."

"We have backup on the outskirts, just behind the mountain." Wolffe explained. They ran some more until reaching the other side of the mountain. They stopped. Seven tanks with many battle droids looked at them. They aimed. Nik looked at Wolffe.

"Ever cross your mind the droids _came_ from behind the mountain?" The clankers opened fire. With so many shots and the heavy lasers from the tanks they retreated to some cover. However Nik jumped right back out and dogged the lasers, holding his scythe high.

"Droids, Smoids. I've got a magic trick for them. One swing and I will saw the tanks and the droids in half, nothing up my sleeves." He threw his lightsaber and the hoop zoomed towards them. The front droids screamed and shielded them selves with their arms. But they didn't have to. Just as it was about to hit a tank a figure leaped into the air onto it. She held one of her red lightsaber out, stopping the scythe without trembling. Ventress battered Akigai, the living lightsaber that got close to defeating her, back with her other saber. Nik witnessed his weapon flying back too him, out of his control. Thinking fast he jumped to grab the shaft, flying back some of the way due to the power of the deflection. Asajj saw her chance. The witch leaped at Nik and drove her blades down on him, pushing the lanky Padawan back. The droids finally put their arms down and looked at the fray. They were at the advantage. Their confidence returned and they began to fire again. Wolffe found some cover behind a boulder and shot them back, but even a commander couldn't take down a whole army.

"Retreat!" Plo shouted. They didn't need to be told twice. Nik and Cam ran with their enemies while the droids and Ventress followed. They retraced their steps, going back behind the mountain to the other side, but alas, more robots stood in their way. They three humans and a alien had no choice but to move forward, but a few seconds into this they stopped. They were on a mountain, and were now by the cliff. Behind them was the familiar clunk, clunk of the battle droids. They were boxed in.

"Well this is a trap and a half." Nik stated.

"Where are the others?" Cam yelled above the shots "Surly they can hear all this. Sod's law their lazing about, not a care in the world."

* * *

Red lasers streamed through the air as squad upon squad of droids marched to a T-6 shuttle. Outside the five remaining rouges were fighting off the invasion.

"Where did these guys come from?" Sara complained, jumping and rolling between droids, decapitating them. "I was just in the shower when all these droids showed up and started to blast us!" She sliced the arms off a few Super Battle droids then continually slashed their bodies as her wet hair dried. She was pissed.

"Stop complaining." Scott answered back, surrounded by droids. He threw his unnatural red lightsaber in a spiral and soon they were all scrapped. "You get angry over the smallest things."

"I do not!"

"Hey, less talk more action." Thom called, standing on top of a pile of droids, fresh lightsaber cuts all over their metal bodies. He faced a troop of B1's all aiming at him. He saw a rock to the side of them, and smiled. Keeping on hand on his lightsaber he put the other behind his back and lifted the rock. A droid turned to it a second before it fell on them. The powerful Padawan next faced a bunch of spider droids, charging their lasers. He held out his hand and just before they were going to fire, turned their heads to face each other. They fired, they were hit, they were scrapped. A few B2's saw all this and used both their hand guns at him. Padawan Surr deflected some until he had an idea. Telekinesis is one of his best talents so he brought all the B1's guns to him.

He held one in his hand and the others floated, all the exact same angle and position. He pulled the trigger on his, they all fired. The B2's were outgunned, something they were not used to, and after they fell Thom moved the guns to the other droids. Everywhere in sight there was scrap.

"Good work Thom" Andraw called, beheading all the droids in his way and deflecting a countless number of blaster bolts "now there's just the rest of the army." He activated his COM link to the ship. "Royse, any contact from Cam and Nik?"

"No" she replied "shall we take off and find them?"

"Yes. I'll get rid of these guys and you start the ship up." Padawan Crest put on hand above his lightsaber while the other gripped, force swelling thorough it. "Clash, Yochisuzu!" A white light engulfed him as his partner showed her true colours. We move away from the fray, through forests and grasslands, barren cliffs and onto a mountain. Zooming in there are four people, all wearing distinctly different clothes and on the edge of a cliff. One of them is a Kel Dor. He raises his head away from the army.

"What is it general?" Wolffe asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing to distract our attention at the moment." They all turned back to Ventress, behind a huge army. Lightsabers, lightsaber scythe and a blaster all aimed at her.

"This is your final chance" the harpy said "turn that scythe back and surrender and I may bring you to my master conscious. Think about it. You killed Palpatine. The whole republic hates you. Not one person will forgive you for what you have done and that Jedi will just stab you in the back. If you do manage to escape he will just capture you and have you imprisoned, tried and executed. If you, and your other friends come with me you will have a purpose in the separatist cause, be heroes. What will it be, life or death?" They were silent, until Cam stepped forward.

"I'm going to say no for three reasons. We have our morals and they are all against yours, you tried to kill us just a few seconds ago and Andraw makes the group decisions. Nik, keep Akigai the way he is, we're not backing down."

"Pity." she whispered, then spoke to the droid forces "if anyone of them tries to run from this battle, fire everything at them. This is personal." the droids aimed, ready for them. Wolffe moved back, knowing he was just get in the way. The witch screamed as she soared into the air. Nik leaped to mean her but she swung her blades and knocked him away. She landed, eyes closed, then brought up her lightsabers instinctively. The ruby swords were holding back those of blue and yellow. Nik flipped back and drove his lightsaber down…where Asajj was. The pale dark Jedi rolled forward and spun round to meet the three. She dashed, they swung as she jumped while twisting in the air, her scarlet sabers spinning too as a lethal shield. She landed and brought her duel blades up, crossing each other, blocking all her opponents lightsabers at once, Plo to the left, Cam in the middle and Nik's scythe blade to the right. She showed no strain at all.

"Camille" the chalk woman said to her centre "you seem like a smart girl. Don't you see joining me is the best thing to do?"

"To keep us alive it is the smartest," the human relied "but to go by our morals, is the worst. Just because we both dress in similar ways, we are not alike." Nik looked at them both. _"They show the same back, legs and even cleavage. If it weren't for the huge hair difference I couldn't tell them apart."_

"_**As if height, skin tone and naval wasn't enough."**_ Nik ignored his lightsaber and snapped back to the fight.

"Shame" Ventress said "I'd hoped to make this three-on-one, or even two-on-two, but if your going to be that way, I guess I'll settle with one-on-two." Cam was straining to keep her hold on her side, if she slipped then- _"Wait!"_ she thought _"Doesn't she mean one-on three."_ The Rattataki smiled, seeing the confusion on her face. As if it was no effort at all she pushed all the sabers back and threw her hand forward. The force flew Cam backwards, feet dragging on the ground. _"Dam, I should have seen that commi-"_ her thought stopped. He world stopped. Her mind was away from the fight. Time slowed. She put her feet down but they kept going. _"I'm not on the ground. I'm airborne."_ The push was so strong it sent her several meters to the edge of the cliff…and beyond. She was falling from a mountain.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" A scream. That's all she could think of.

"Cam!" Nik screamed, running to get her. But the witch was in front of him and kicked him away from his friend. Elsewhere a blue pole of Plasma was brought down to the ground. The earth fragmented and the shards, from boulders to grains, slammed into a android army. Andraw was about to pulse himself in the air to surprise the next round, but he felt her.

"Cam…" he knew she was in trouble.

"_**She's not too far. We have the time!"**_ Yochisuzu said. Even she cut her usual drawl. This was life or death.

"Royse!" He yelled to the stolen ship, confident with his voice that he didn't need the COM link.

"I sense it too." the raven haired Padawan replied over the COM "almost done, get on." Luckily hope was not lost. On a slope on the cliff, Padawan Pine dangled from the earth. She knew it could hold her for long. She knew Ventress will stop Nik. But she didn't know how to get out of there. There was no way out bar the rocks bellow. She was without hope. She couldn't save herself. Fear won over her. The human brought up her hand for a better grip and saw her lightsaber. Camille looked at it.

"Please." she begged "talk to me. Please tell me how to get out of here. You haven't talked before but this is serious. If I go we both go. I don't know if you can here me, or if you even care about me, but if you do, please. Please, I'll do anything. Please…help me, you're my only hope." Silence.

"_**In that case…"**_ her eyed widened. The tears threatening to fall were washed away. The background began to turn white, the mountain disappeared, to be replace by the her inner world. It was only now that Cam still felt fear, fear of where she was going, fear of what will happen, and even fear of her own weapon.

To be continued…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! LITERALY! Sorry about stopping it here but next chapter we will see another release in action! Hope your enjoying it.**

**Will Cilve continue to make money out of our troop's antics? **- "Isn't it obvious?" (Clive)**Does this mean Yochisuzu has abandoned her perverted ways?** - "Don't count on it." (Yochi')**Are the rest of the gang happy they got some more fight scenes?**"Hell, yeah." (Sara)"I feel great. Did you see that blaster trick? Awesome" (Thom)"Whatever... ... ..." (Scott) (Everyone stares at him)"Are you sure? I mean you and me didn't get even a mention last chapter. Don't you want more appearances and fights-" (Thom)"No." (Scott)

**Stay tuned for more :D**


	11. Camille's Revelation

**You've waited, and waited and finally it has paid off. Evil-Tree has finished his exams and is back and now posting the newest and excruciatingly long chapter, Destroying the Past: Chapter 11.**

**I've also taken the time to spell check and replace all my existing chapters at the request of Zangetsu's power and MaxKnight. I hope it meets your expectations now.**

**Now, after so long here it is. And for those that can't remember what happened, just read the recap at the start.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

Chapter 11, Camille's Revelation

"_Friends and subordinates are not always the same thing."_

Skirmish on Farrfin! After the Padawan's were discovered by Plo Koon and his troops, the deadly Asajj Ventress ambushed them. After executing nearly all clones and sending an attack on the Farghul village, the Jedi master and fugitives have retreated into a trap, with no help available from any of their allies. Now tech prodigy, Camille Pine, tying to connect with her lightsaber in the face of death, is left alone and without a clue.

* * *

Camille felt as if she was slipping away. Everything around her disappeared, she saw only a white light. _"Is this what it feels like to communicate with one of our Lightsabers?"_ she thought, felling suspended in this limbo between worlds. She felt light headed and as if the world around her was reforming itself. The light faded. This was it. She was entering the inner world. The others talked about this. She beamed a wide open smile…but it dropped. As just like in the real world, she began to fall.

"Whoa, whoa, waaaaahhhhh!" she flapped her hands, try to stop her falling backwards. It didn't work. She fell on her back and rolled down. "Ow, ahh. Ow. Cra- Ow!" She kept rolling and twisting down what seemed to be a hill, the grass not cushioning her bruises the slightest. She final reached the bottom, face first, filling her mouth with soil and grass. She immediately spat it out.

"Phtt! Phtt! Phut! Agggk!" It was in her throat and she started to cough to get it out, spitting out grass. "Gross! Argg!" The taste of earth and grass was fresh in her mouth and soil still lingered between her teeth. Her eyes widened at a sudden thought.

"Hair!" she felt it to see if any accessories were gone or damaged. "Let's see Kanzashi from Japan, African butterfly clip, part of a Krath war droid…" she ran her hands thought, over and inside her hair muttering. Camera parts, hydro spanner and many patterned beads were checked. "Yep, all seems to be there." She looked at her clothing- and frowned. The earth went into her cleavage and down her leotard. "Great" she said sarcastically. She couldn't get it out without taking the garment off. "Where the hell am I anyway- Whoa!"

The tech prodigy looked around properly at the world. It was a flat valley with emerald green grass and small mounds. The cliffs surrounding it, unlike Andraw's plain rocky mountains, were made of bone white chalk with the turf on the tops. Strong healthy trees rooted near the bases of the mountains, a slow moving river ran through and the sky was a brilliant blue with rolling clouds. She got up, ignoring the discomfort in her chest, and looked at the practical Eden through the midday sun.

"Is this really my inner world?" she wondered aloud "If it is, where's my lightsaber?" She looked around, searching for her salvation when she did return.

Pine's lightsaber watched her from above at the top of a nearby tree. He eyed her, studied her and lowered his head in disapproval. Still, he though she deserved a chance so the weapon hopped down and glided to a nearby rock. He landed, flapping to catch her attention.

Cam turned sharply to the source. Her eyes widened. On the white rock was a Golden Eagle. She only called it a Golden Eagle by the colour. It had golden feathers and eyes to match. It's talons were sharp and it's pose was strait and sophisticated. Unlike Cam who's face was covered in dirt and her clothes as well. The raptor wore shining feathers, she wore lewd clothes. He stared at her like he was superior, Camille stared with her gob open.

"Are…are you my Lightsaber?" she was hesitant to ask, she suddenly felt nervous around this creature.

"Yes." The bird replied with a low, all knowing voice.

"Wow this is incredible you this world though I thought my inner world would be filled with tech and circuit boards Oh not that this isn't good or anything it's great and did I say my inner world I meant ours since you spend more time in it then me so it could count as yours my friends are in trouble but you probably know that being part of me and all sorry if I offended you but I need your help!" she bent down panting hard. She looked to the Eagle. It hadn't moved an inch, it just stared at her. _"God"_ she thought, covering her face with her hands _"he must think I'm such a loser!"_

"Sorry again for that." the Tech prodigy, slower than before. "Anyway, the guys have told me no time passes when we're here right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I need to get of the cliff and help Nik, Koon and the clone. Are you going to…teach me. Teach me how to release you?" Camille asked, smiling. Seeing her lightsaber in her own world was something she wished to do all the time. Wide eyes gazed at the raptor and it's magnificence.

"No." The word echoed through the valley. Cam's smile dropped and her spirit sank.

"What? But you're my lightsaber, you're supposed to help me."

"No."

"Please help me, you're my only hope." The eagle glared at her.

"You still don't get it." The golden bird took off without saying another word.

"Hey wait! Come back! I need you!" her shouts were in vain. She saw the silhouette in the sky move to a cliff top, then was out of sight. A first she didn't move. Then sank to her knees on the grass. This was too much. Her own lightsaber was abandoning her. She begged for him to help her. All she needed was his name.

"Why did he abandon me? I begged him, doesn't he know what's a stake?" she was close to crying, but wiped it away. "No. I don't cry and he isn't telling me everything. What could he mean 'still don't get it'?" Clenching her fist she glared at where her weapon was, at the top of a cliff. "That's not going to stop me." she muttered and ran to the cliff.

* * *

From what she could tell there were no paths up so the only option was to climb the wall of chalk. Despite looking smooth from the colour there were plenty of cracks and crevices to use as handholds. Cam began to climb, ignoring the heights, the drop and lack of safety wires.

"Why does this feel like déjà vu?" she said, sarcasm thicker than oil. Looking up she saw a tree rooted into the edge of the cliff. On the thinnest branch it could possibly rest on the Avian predator ignored her, looking to the other side of the valley.

"Listen" Cam shouted "I'm sorry if I said anything bad but if you would just give me a clue as to what you are doing…" Her lightsaber kept looking. Padawan Pine reached for another groove and pulled herself further upwards. _"He's testing me, but it can't be something as simple as scaling a cliff. What does he want?"_ She kept going. After a few minutes she was only a few meters from her target. She saw the detail of every feather, like indented gold brought to life. His feathers moved in the wind but his figure remained poised. She knew she wasn't in the best shape, her clothes were covered in soil and chalk, outside and inside much to her annoyance. She didn't dress in gold feathers but playfully exposed garments. _"No, it can't be appearance, when we met I must have done something-"_ Her foot slipped as the chalk gave way. Her other foot and her left hand lost their grip too. She looked down, chalk debris fell to the base of the cliff. It was a very long way down, afraid of heights or not she could see she was in danger.

She reached for more cliff face but none would hold her at all. Kicking her legs she tried to get a hold but more of the cliff just fell away. Her strength was being drained from the effort of keeping her alive. No wires, no other handholds, no chance of a soft landing and no one to help her but- Would he help her? She looked to her weapon. If he didn't help a while ago why would he help now?

Her eyes were soft from the betrayal of her sword, but in an instant they became slits as sharp as daggers. Her free hand clenched into a fist. "_I came to him, begging for help and he turned me down. He's doomed me and might as well have doomed Nik. Why am I asking? He is mine. I made him. He should obey me!"_

"Listen bird brain!" she yelled, frowning as rage engulfed her. "I don't care what you think I need to know, I don't care if you don't like me! Save me now! This is not a request! You're a lightsaber and I'm your Jedi, I own you! This is an order, save me and tell me your name!" She panted, her outburst taking a lot out of her. But it needed to be said.

He looked at her. "Good. You finally get it." She stopped frowning.

"Huh? Get whaaaaattttt!" the final hand hold gave way. The eagle dived of the branch, its body a streamlined speeder. He looked at the Padawan with his yellow, piercing eyes, following her as she fell every centimetre. The blur grabbed Camille's back and pulled her by her clothes. The impossible strength from something that size beat gravity and flapped Cam up into the air. The teen was speechless as she was carried upwards, braids and beads hanging down over her face. In slow, powerful wing beats the sword with a name carried her to the tree base near the cliff. He lowered her onto the thick trunk and she grabbed it, not daring for a second to let go. Her savoir stood a meter away on the tree. After her bearings returned Camille sat up, legs wrapped around the truck looking at the bird.

"You…saved me." It same out slow. She was still feeling the adrenaline of the fall.

"That's what you demanded."

"But…but, why didn't you help me when I first came here? Why did I have to do all this?"

"Back then you _asked _for my help, now you ordered my help."

"But that doesn't make any difference-"

"It makes all the difference!" the lightsaber snapped, making Cam freeze on the spot. "I am a weapon, your weapon and no different than what I was before this happened. Troops don't ask their blasters to fire, Jedi don't beg for their swords to cut, they control them. I can think, I can feel. The other lightsaber may feel that they should be treated differently, with care, with respect, but in my vision I am no different from any other weapon. I may do to you but not for me."

"So what I was doing wrong was seeing you more as a superior than what you are. My weapon."

"Exactly." Cam smiled, realisation dawning upon her. But it dropped soon into a frown.

"Wait, if I didn't learn the lesson were you just going to let me fall?"

"No comment." She pointed her finger outraged.

"You were going to weren't you? Let your master fall from that height?"

"Wouldn't they have broken your fall?" he stretched a wing to her chest.

"Watch where you're pointing that wing mister!" she was red in the face and her lightsaber took the wise decision to moved back a space and lower his wings. Cam calmed down and put on her serious face. "Right, I've just been pushed off a cliff and am dangling from a rock. The others might not make it in time and if they do, I'll look even more pathetic. Tell me your name so I can set things right." Determination burned in her eyes. The raptor looked at her.

"I must say first it took a lot of effort to get you here. If you go back we may not be able to make contact again until you learn to communicate properly."

"I understand." she held out her gloved arm. The lightsaber flapped onto it and they were brought face to face. Holding up his wing around her he began to utter his name. The name that would save her.

* * *

Wolffe couldn't take it anymore. The general was fighting the witch but with no avail. He watched as his blue blade battered away her attacks, putting up a strong defensive until the Kel Dor was caught off guard when she deactivated he lightsaber in mid swing only to activate it again, forcing the general back. The Jedi master then levitated and pushed a boulder at her but she merely caught it with the force. Before she could slice it open however the scythe belonging to the rouge crashed through it and into her crimson blades. He followed soon after, inflicting narrow slashes in every direction at blinding speeds. The clone noted he had tried many times to get past her to get to where his fellow fugitive fell but the dark Jedi stopped his every attempt. Trying to defeat her and put an end to it, Nik continued to sweep, slice and strike, only for her to block each move and finally force pull him and kick him away from the edge.

"Your desperate attempt to help your friend has made you predictable, sloppy and unfocused." Wolffe had it. He couldn't stay here and do nothing. His general needed him and he couldn't allow the renegades to fall into separatists hands. Aiming his rifle he made the same mistake as Bite. Ventress saw it and deflected it before levitating him with force grip.

"A clone trying to kill me?" she hissed, watching him struggle and choke "It's been done before. Know what happened to those that tried? I'll give you a clue." She let go of him and pushed the commander off the cliff. Plo tried to grab him with the force but Asajj's lightsaber strikes broke his concentration. Wolffe fell from the barren cliff face, his general powerless to help him. _"So this is it. I didn't die from clankers, just a sudden stop. And here I though I would go down a hero."_

Cam awoke, leaving her inner world, and was still holding onto the cliff. "Hey can you hear me?" she asked her weapon. "Can you say anything at all?" Nothing. "You were right then, we can't communicate. Guess I'll have to-" She stopped talking. There was something coming towards her. She looked up and saw someone being force pushed off the cliff. It was the Clone that survived Ventress's attack. He was falling like she was a few seconds ago. Nik was still in danger, there was still an army of droids, she was still in danger herself. Her eyes followed the trooper as he fell and as he went right by her she let go. She joined in the freefall. Wolffe looked confused at the action and even more as she brought out her lightsaber horizontally to herself.

"Soar," she uttered, both sides ignited at double length but not one cog moved. "Kinumou!" A bright white light engulfed them both, winds sprung from nowhere and a sudden cloud was spreading everywhere.

Plo ready to strike again turned to the jolt in the force.

Andraw in the shuttle, anxious for their safety stiffened at the feeling of hope.

Up on the cliff Ventress locked with Nik's scythe when the light appeared. The fight stopped. Droids and beings alike gazed at the aura. Winds brought a white cloud up from the face of the cliff and it spread around the top, covering ankles.

"Cam is releasing!" Nik muttered, just audible for Plo to hear it.

"You sound surprised."

"I am. She was the only one of us not to figure out her lightsaber release." Master Koon turned back to the edge, thickly covered in fog like cloud. _"Every time one of them releases, as they call it, I feel this force signature. But why?"_ He was about to ponder further until he felt another thing in the force that shot his eyes wide open again. _"Wolffe! I still feel him!"_ Suddenly a silhouette shot out from the cliff, covered by cloud and it dropped someone to the ground. The clone rolled in his white armour before stopping himself and positioning him next to his general.

Neither said a word, they were all fixed on the silhouette.

"So you tried to push me out of the fight, did you Ventress?" It said. Nik smiled. It was Cam's voice. But the shadow was all wrong. It looked more like a oval blob than the sharp curves of Padawan Pine.

"How could you have survived? How could you have got up here so fast?" the Rattataki questioned, not believing her own eyes. Behind the shroud Cam smiled.

"Maybe this will clue you in." Suddenly all the fog was blown away by Cam's lightsaber. Four pairs of eyes belonging to Nik, Wolffe, Plo and Asajj widened at the spectacle. On her back were a pair of wings, shining the sun yellow of her lightsaber. All bird wings have feathers, light, delicate and beautiful with silky strands. These wings also had feathers, each one made of fibres with yellow plasma going through them. Hundreds of feathers moved together as one wing, connected by joints and connected to the back of Jedi Padawan Camille Pine.

"Impossible!" The dark Jedi whispered, chalk white skin becoming even paler as she gripped her lightsabers harder yet didn't move then an inch. Cam smiled.

"What's wrong?" she called to her "you seem like you've seen a ghost." The witch snapped back and prepared to strike. "How about we continue. But this time we'll change just one thing." She slammed her hand on the ground and her wings unfolded ready to take off. An eight meter wingspan faced Asajj but she was looking into the tech prodigy's burning eyes "This time, I win!"

She jumped, flapped her wings and was instantly airborne, with amazing speed for one wing beat she homed in on Ventress. She brought her scarlet sabers up vertically to defend herself. Twisting, Cam smashed into them with her right wing. Ventress felt time slow. The wing knocked her off her feet. She lost her footing when the lightsaber hit her twinned swords. She was falling to the ground and she didn't slow Cam down the slightest. In Cam's eyes it was all accelerated. The droids saw her and started to fire. A lot just harmlessly hit her wings but one or two got close to her. She brought up her wing to deflect them but in doing so twisted downwards, wind flapping against her hair trinkets. She stopped and flapped more to right herself. "OK, so flying isn't as easy as it looks." As she spoke these words a droid commander ordered the tanks to fire on her, fifty meters in the air. It fired the red blast strait at her.

She saw the AATs raising their cannons, and dived downwards, performing complicated twists in the sky. They fired, their laser red cannonballs overshadowing the B1's peashooters. Cam issued a large flap going higher than the first blast then dived to avoid another two. Flap to the left, then higher, then diving at a angle, avoiding ten more shots. The Angel stopped, flapping her wings in the air to hover. One ATT fired but with a mighty swing the right wing deflected the burning red into a squad of droids. The Tech prodigy smiled and folded her wings, dropping her to the ground. Ignoring the blaster bolts whizzing past her she kept in freefall until she spread out her wings again, swooping low to the ground, into the battle droids.

Their torsos were torn in two by the golden feathers as she glided to the tanks. They aimed their cannons, not caring how many of their droid forces are destroyed, to stop the eagles sweep. Cam kept her eyes on the tank, it's cannon moving down on her, the cold black barrel, the crimson flash- She flapped, four meters in the air and the blast knocked away six dim-witted robots. As she flapped she turned on her side, with both wings vertical she flew her lowest wing, the left, into the tank that made the shot. She didn't see it but could feel the fire of the blast, smell the burning of fuel and hear the explosion of the AAT behind her. She shot up to see the wreckage and the destroyed droids around it and smiled to herself. She dived again and did the same to two more tanks and took out several battle droids in the process.

A pair of ice blue eyes glared at Pine's carnage. Ventress, eyes as cold as her heart, was fuming at the Padawan. She saved that clone, knocked her over and was now taking out a large chunk of her strike force. The assassin back flipped to avoid Nik's scythe and deflected Plo's sapphire blade with one ruby sword. Using her other hand she pressed a button on her wrist controller. Five Vulture droids, positioned on a mountain top, took to the skies above the battlefield. Nik, recovering his scythe heard the fighters and saw their metallic shells zoom towards the low flying Cam.

"Frak, that's playing dirty!" Nik exclaimed at he prepared to throw Akigai to the droids. But couldn't as he recoiled the Jade Blade to defend against two rust red rapiers. "Back off pebble-head!"

"No. Lets see if a wake of vultures can cause an eagle to plummet from the sky." The harpy brought her left saber up and struck again, blood red flashing in Nik's grass green eyes and forcing the comedian back again. Meanwhile the vultures opened fire, catching Cam off guard. Their blasts hit her wings, tilting her off balance before she turned her head at them.

"Great, I'm being mobbed." she muttered with a frown before turning back towards them, eager to free up the air space. They fired and in turn she spun round, straitening her body giving little area for the lasers to hit. The lasers when strait past her as she twisted continuously, giving no indication of dizziness and kept flying nearer and nearer to the droids. She aimed for the centre one, it's blaster bolts getting dangerously close to her body while in close range, both droid and being in a heated game of chicken. But droids don't play, and Cam knew this.

They were going to ram each other until at the last second she flapped Kinumou. As they passed not only did she get high enough to avoid the metal but her wings came down and severed both it's engines. All three parts fell down to the earth, scrapping a few droids in the process. The four remaining vultures came around and followed Cam once more. They fired again, scorching the skies while their prey soared higher and higher. The clankers followed her upwards until they saw her go into the sun's light. The tinnies were blinded for a second while their photoreceptor's compensated. One saw the light getting dimmer and dimmer when something slipped bellow him at frightening speeds. It looked like a girl with wings but before it's artificial brain could make the connection the gash in it's hull by lightsaber wings caused it to explode. Nik seeing the two fallen scavengers was in higher spirits as he slammed the flat of his blade on Asajj's weapons. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Plo dealing with the advancing droids.

"Your droids ain't farin' to well. Vulture droids you call them? Hey, vultures are bald just like you. You must keep around just 'cause you relate."

"I keep them around because droids, unlike regular soldiers, they don't talk back, question your orders" the witch smiled "and they don't care if you send them on suicide missions." She pushed out an index finger to a button on her wrist controller. It sent a message to the flyers and they stopped firing and increased their speed dramatically. Cam's hazel eyes constricted at the surprise. She dived in panic but it just followed, literally dead set on her. She looked back at it, seconds until impact, not way to avoid it. She brought up her wings just before the metal hit her. It exploded in mid air, leaving a burning, black smoke patch in the sky. Nik stopped attacking, trying to feel the slightest indication of Camille. Something came out of the smoke. A trail of black smog following it. It was cleared to reveal Cam. Falling from the sky, wings ragged and torn in more places than one.

Nik immediately ran for her but once again was stopped by Ventress. The lanky Padawan back flipped back and threw his scythe. She brought up her sabers to defend her while Nik ran again past her. He jumped though the air right next to her. The distraction was working. He was going to get away. His pupils shrunk. He heard a lightsaber drop, one of hers. He felt her left hand on his leg as her right kept Akigai at bay. Tightening her grip she pulled him back and threw him ahead of her. Grabbing her second saber with the force she battered the his lightsaber away and jumped at him. In mid air he saw she now dropped her right lightsaber and formed her hand into a fist. She struck. From mid air Nik was sent tumbling to earth, hitting the ground hard and sliding along the earth (Now the Sith are playing HitNik). The assassin landed and summoned back her sword. Nik summoned his blade and, using the pole, managed to get up. He was panting heavily and slouched on his pole, she stood without any sign of exhaustion.

"_Kriff, we can't keep this up for long. The master is having enough trouble with droids and I'm the only one stopping her from taking us all out."_

"What's wrong?" she taunted "am I too tough for you? Is that a bruise already? I'd hate to see the bruises she has after that _unfortunate_ crash."

"Bitch." Nik muttered, the Rattataki only smirked. _"I'm both losing the battle and my censorship. Guys, were are you?"_

_

* * *

_

Padawan Pine opened her eyes, feeling the wind on her face, brisling the objects in her red-brown mane. She was falling, but alive. Spreading out her wings she slowed her decent and took a look at the damage. They were ragged, tips missing, feathers misplaced and a few chunks were missing. Getting into a stable glide would be difficult but she could stay airborne.

"_Well these wings are stronger than they look that's for sure, but I doubt they could take another one of those and I've still got two more."_ Said droids, who's cold programming realised their target was not yet destroyed set off again to ram her. But this time she was ready. As the first moved in she began to tumble in the air and fall. One followed flying twice the speed as before downwards at Cam. She smiled, seeing it take the bait and falling for her act. Just as it was going to impact she used one mighty flap upwards, perpendicular from the droid. Her wing carved the ship in half and at it's speed was so great, the explosion didn't happen until it hit the ground. The rouge angel flew higher eyes set on the final clanker.

It went strait for her, she sided to the left at the last second. It came around, coming from bellow, she flapped backwards, missing the metal by millimetres. It's high speed destroyed it's manoeuvrability as it turned again to it's target. It locked it's eyes on where she was hovering- but instead saw her moving strait towards it. It's slow turn made it blind to her movements and before it knew it she had zipped past him, cleaving it's right wing, forcing it to spin in the air without a way to right itself. Cam flipped in the air and brought her other wing down on the left engine, completely severing it from it's body.

Meanwhile on the ground Droids blasted endlessly at Master Plo. He found cover behind a boulder for him and Wolffe but they were going to be swamped in no time at all. Thinking quick her reached out with the force to the top of the mountain and pulled. Boulders tumbled down the cliff right towards the droids on his left. They turned to see the noise but were scrap before they could react. He pushed his hand out again to stop the boulders just a meter away. The three blaster bolts that zipped past him reminded him of those on his right. He grabbed the boulders he just made into a landslide and force pushed them at the droids. The first ones were destroyed but the ones on further up the cliff felt they were safe. They were wrong. Plo continued his force push and the rubble moved up the mountain at the same speed as they went down, covering, smashing and crushing every robot until the boulders reached the top of the mountain again. Nik after clashing again with Ventress landed next to Plo and looked at his handiwork.

"An uphill landslide? That's badass." he said before turning back to a pale Dark Jedi turned red with anger. "How about that? Cam defeated your droids in the sky and on the ground and didn't need my help at- Oh Frak!" He looked up, everyone followed. The right wing of the final droids was heading strait for them. It hit the ground and rolled towards them. Padawan Swayer jumped above it along with Asajj. Plo sidestepped it along with Wolffe as it kept rolling before heading off the cliff. Nik stared wide eyed at what could have killed him.

"_**Whoa, and I thought she was an aggressive flyer in a starship."**_

"_For sure."_ Nik replied to Akigai. He looked in the air and saw a set of golden wings coming closer towards them. Cam set her feet on the ground on the other side of Ventress and folded Kinumou back. Asajj faced her, lightsaber ready. Cam only smiled. It dropped as she looked to see some of the few surviving droids getting ready to fire. The tech prodigy signed as they opened fire. She spread out her right wing, shielding her as the red blasts ricocheted off, some back to the droids.

"Cease fire!" the Assassin ordered and they did so before she turned back to her opponent. "I didn't catch the name of your lightsaber."

"His name it Kinumou. Now" she spread her wing out, folding them forward. "Lets continue this rematch." She raised her right hand and the corresponding wing followed her movements. Ventress's icy blue eyes widened and brought her lightsaber up in a defensive stance. The golden feathers struck her shield, crumbling the ground beneath them. The left wing swung sideways but before it could hit her, Ventress broke the lock and backed away. Cam brought the flat of the right wing to slam on Ventress but she jumped back as it hit the ground and she jumped forwards above the wing to Cam. Her target looked up at the threat and swished the left wing to defend herself.

Seeing the danger in the countless feathers of plasma, the assassin pushed herself away from her opponent, losing even more ground. Cam reached out as much as she could and clapped her hands. Recognising the hand control of the wings the Rattataki backflipped just missing the two wings slamming together. The witch knew she would lose the battle and realised her mission was a failure. Away from the battle the last B1 commander was looking for any survivors of his troop. He scanned the wreckage and saw a ATT. An operational ATT leaning on one side from the destruction of another next to it. The droids got inside and took to the cannon.

The one with the wings? No, she would deflect it. The one with the scythe? No he would avoid it. The Master? Yes, they were told to keep the rouges alive anyway. He powered up the cannon. Plo didn't suspect a thing as he butchered the few droids left. The cannon was about to fire. A green laser blast sailed through the air strait at the tank, reducing it to flames. If it had come a second later the late droid would have been successful. Everyone turned their heads to the explosion then up to the air at it's source. Cam and Nik both gave a sigh of relief. It was the T-6 shuttle they took back on Coruscant. From the top cockpit, unblocked by the vertical engine block, a mounted laser cannon fired more green bolts at the remaining droids.

"A laser cannon?" Wolffe questioned "But that shuttle was build unarmed."

"That's before she got her hands on it." Nik said, gesturing to his winged accomplice. "she's been working on it all the time, improving this, installing that, the green lasers were my idea by the way. This is the first time since we escaped you that she hasn't been totally covered in grease. Well, it's been fun Flo-"

"Plo."

"Plo, right. But our ride's here, must dash. Nice teamwork gig, lets do it some other time, OK? Bye!" The comedian force pulled some soil into his hand from the ground then pushed it back at Master Koon and Commander Wolffe. Both were temporally blinded, though Wolffe was worse off. Nik then ran to the edge of the cliff and using all his force power, leaped into the air at the shuttle. Even with it several meters above him he was going to make it. The hatch door opened just in time and he rolled in.

"You guy took your time." He stated, quite annoyed at the late rescue.

"We had a bit of trouble at the landing site." Royse explained, at the controls of the ship. Back on the cliff, Camille spread her wings and went into the air to her salvation.

"Oh no you don't." the white witch muttered, pulling her back with the force. The unexpected pull made her lose her momentum and fall back to earth. After a painful landing she met Asajj again. She brought up her wings but the dark Jedi pushed her back, knocking her over. Cam tried a push of her own, but it was week and her opponent easily avoided it and delivered another painful push. She held out a fist and the fallen angel felt her throat tighten and her lungs beg for air. "Count Dooku wanted you alive, I'll just wait until you black out." As the Padawan clutched her throat, slowly losing consciousness, Andraw looked out the hatch and saw the whole thing. He saw Cam had released but didn't know what it was and knew it wasn't helping.

"Cam's in trouble, I'll be back in a bit." He said, backing up, ready to jump, holding the released Yochisuzu. Nik was the first to react.

"Hey, wait what do you mea-" Too late. The leader had already jumped. Nik rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll be waiting loverboy." he muttered to himself. Andraw landed painlessly and turned to Asajj.

"Let her go!" He shouted. The dark Jedi turned at the voice and Andraw stabbed his staff towards her. A shockwave blasted her away but she recovered and sped around him, pushing him, trying to knock him down the cliff. Cam got up, taking deep breaths as Asajj lost her concentration. The bald woman's pushes hit Yochisuzu and were absorbed. He held onto the central hilt while the other two began to spin faster and faster. Ventress faced him, seeing her tactic as useless and brought up her sabers to flight him head on. The Plan Padawan smiled and placed his hand on the upper hilt, the middle one now spinning fast. She was inches away when he did it. Padawan Crest brought his lightsaber above his head and slammed the bottom down on the ground, bottom and middle hilts hitting each other. The power was released. The earth was cracked, dust summoned, even Ventress felt herself pulled into the staff.

Then there was silence. Then it pushed out. A sonic boom sounded as the ground was upturned and sent surging outwards in a massive wave. Ventress was sent flying above the wave and General Koon and his commander were glad to be away from the waves path. The last droids looked at the wave of earth, sound and power, easily three meters high, and ran. Not that it did much good a they soon became swept up in the wave, destroying the last of the strike force. It continued, smashing boulders and tanks apart. When it finally stopped the battlefield was devoid of any stones, plants or droids. Just barren earth. Andraw smiled at his achievement. There was a large cracking noise and the ground beneath him sank a little. The smile dropped. Cracks appeared and soon riddled the side of the cliff, weakened from the blast.

"Right" he said slowly "maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

"_**Ya think?"**_ he took the time to glare at his weapon before the ground beneath him fully crumpled, and he fell down the cliff.

"Ahhhhhh!" the landslide and the scream was more than enough for Cam to realise what was happening. She took off then dived down to her falling comrade. He was in her sights. She increased speed then swooped across, grabbing the Padawan in her arms and holding him tightly, careful to avoid his lightsaber.

"Really, I appreciate the rescue but you could have put more thought into it." She complained. Andraw slowly opened his eyes, unaware he closed them out of fright. He heard Cam's voice turned to the source, then his eyes widened.

"You have wings?" he questioned, voice slightly muffled. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what was muffling it- His pupils constricted further and a blush erupted. In holding tight to Andraw, Cam was pushing his face into her partially exposed chest.

"Yeah, just found out." she replied eyes on where she was flying. "Huh, you voice sounds funny. Do have something in it-" She looked down, frown erupting and a deep red blush appearing as she felt his breath on her skin. As he moved hit eyes up her frown turned to glare. "Listen" she snarled "this is a total accident, mostly on your part. Once we get back don't mention this to anyone. If you do I beat you up twice as hard as I do Nik." Sweat formed on Andraw's forehead "But" _"What?"_ he thought _"is that a smirk?"_ "for now, enjoy the view…and don't breath too hard."

"_**Oh you lucky boy."**_

"_Now is really not the time, Yochi', and…she could just mean the mountains."_

"_**(sigh) It's never the time for you, and can you exactly see the mountains? She's talking about her-"**_

"_Lalalala…I'm not listening."_ Next to a bell tower was the figure of Yochisuzu, groaning, in a facepalm.

"_**You're too innocent. I'll get you to admit to her, even if it kills me."**_ In no time at all they got onto the ship. Cam dropping Andraw and folding her wings back.

"Whoa" Thom exclaimed, gazing at Cam "You have wings? That's a release worth waiting for."

"Yeah" Royse added "that really suits you."

"Totally jealous." Sara added. Cam smiled at the compliments.

"Oh that's just great" all eyes fell on the sarcastic drone of Scott "Now she can cause even more damage when she's flying and she doesn't need a ship to do it." Cam frowned, grabbing his shirt.

"You are this close to getting a Nik beat-up."

"Trust me" Nik said "it's not worth it." Cam smiled once more but soon dropped.

"So…how do you turn these wings back to normal?"

"You just focus on them turning back into regular lightsaber shape." Andraw explained. "Like this." He held his staff out. The hilts glowed the same blue as the blade and it soon shrunk back to normal state. Nik held out his scythe. The shaft glowed green and morphed into the curved shoto. Cam held out her hand and pictured her old lightsaber. Her wings glowed and the light swirled into her hand, becoming normal again. Sara looked out the window of the ship before addressing Andraw and Cam.

"Must have been great flying both of you. I bet you saw some great views and felt a great breeze." Both thought back to the awkward flight and their faces turned red. "Why are you two blushing?"

"N-N-No reason" Cam blurted out "just a bit worked up from the fighting, that's all."

"You're still blushing." Sara grinned evilly "Did something happen on the flight back?"

"No, no nothing happened!" Andraw stated, rather jittery.

"Yeah, like he said. N-Nothing at all!" Both tried not to look at each other as they moved to their seats, as far apart as possible but still in eyeshot. The rest of the crew just smiled at each other, even Scott joined in as flew away from the crime scene, destination: Anywhere but.

* * *

Republic ships were stationed all round the village, troops inspecting the wounded villagers and cleaning up the droids. Plo Koon stood next to a hologram projection pod with the images of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi and Admiral Yularen.

"I have seen and battled them firsthand. In a way the mission was a success. We found them confirming the rumour, learnt new information on their weapons and evaluated their strengths for our pursuit." Plo said, recounting the events.

"We have tried to put up a blockade around Farrfin to prevent them leaving" the Admiral explained "but with a planet like this it will receive much opposition from the Farghul."

"Exactly" Anakin agreed "they wouldn't want republic troops searching their ships in case they came across any illegal contraband. We will have to tread carefully."

"I'm more concerned with the presence of Ventress." Obi-wan noted "If she's here than the separatists must know about them."

"Or they're working for them." Anakin snapped.

"Doubtful." Plo replied "They seemed reluctant to go with her and she used deadly force to incapacitate them."

"So if they're not with the separatists, who are they working for?"

"That remains a mystery" Kenobi stated "one that will be solved once they are in custody. The order is sending in several reserve Jedi including ourselves to assist in the search. We will meet you at the capital, Farlhu. _Resolute _out." the transmission was cut.

"Commander, organise a transport to take us to the capital and organise a squad to bring with-" The Kel Dor stopped mid sentence as he noticed the clone was not listening. "Commander Wolffe." This time he took attention.

"Yes sir. Sorry, what were your orders?" The master narrowed his eyes. Wolffe was not the type to daydream or not listen.

"Is something on your mind?" the commander sighed.

"It's the Jed- the criminals. When Ventress attacked my troop Swayer stopped her lightsaber from reaching me. And when I was falling, Pine could have just left me to fall but she saved me. Why?"

"These are more questions we will try to answer once they are brought to justice."

"Something I might be able to help with." both servants of the republic turned to their feline informant, Clive Mane, accompanied by his two aides. "For a fee I can help you track the little ragamuffins, I have friends in low places that could help."

"We will take that into account. Are you heading to Farlhu?"

"Yes, a few business deals that I will not reveal the information off." He flashed a grin, as big as his Cheshire cousin before leaving. His accomplices, Brier and Agnis, stared at him and when out of earshot demanded an explanation for helping the Jedi hunt down his biggest money makers in years.

"Ladies, calm down. We got that money by live feeding their fights. By leading the Jedi to them it will spark more fights between the two and we will be in the background, recording them. At the rate I'm at I could make a Hutt jealous. Come on, our audience is still hungry and there are four more stars still to make an appearance." The cats moved to their speeder as the Republic troops moved to their ships, all hunting the same people but with drastically different reasons.

* * *

On one side of the mountain where this all commenced is a cave. The light desperately battled to illuminate the dreary cavern but it's rays could hardly reach an arm span into it. Suddenly a blue glow erupted from a circular device and the figure of Sith lord Count Dooku was projected. The holoprojector was held by his apprentice, skirt now attached and wearing her cloak, hood up.

"My lord. I have failed you" she lowered her head "after seeing their true potential, the decimation of my strike force and sustaining injury" her free hand unconsciously felt a large bacta patch on her upper arm healing a large abrasion she received when the wave hit her. Had she not had bacta at hand it would have left a permanent scar. "I realised their powers were too great. Coupled with Master Koon's presence I could not complete my mission."

"While I would scold you for giving excuses for your defeat" the projection announced "I agree it was the right cause of action." Asajj raised her head, surprised at the forgiveness. "These younglings are far more powerful than I first anticipated. I thought you alone would have no trouble picking them off, but looking at the live feed we will require more planning and force to snare them. In battle did you notice anything odd.

"Come to think off it yes, when they used their weapons." In her mind she replayed an image of Nik throwing Akigai at her and she pushed back into a building. "Both their weapons felt both similar and different. Swayer noted how it was him and his lightsaber together. It's strange, the strength of the attack felt like it was two people throwing in and when I fought him, through the force it felt like I was fighting two people simultaneously. But when Camille attacked me it felt like only one person in strength but there still seemed to be a shadow of a second presence. Almost as if she wasn't quite connected with her lightsaber."

"Interesting. Their lightsabers fascinate me to no end. We will move carefully. I'm sending someone else in who might have better luck in defeating them."

"But master, wait." Tyranus looked at his apprentice in slight shock, slight irritation. "I know I am speaking out but I need to know why we are hunting them when they could prove powerful allies. Surly it's what your master wants after they killed Palpatine." The Count glared at her and she instantly silenced.

"I guess it is time I told you the truth about my late master, Darth Sidious." The Rattataki listened hard as the word echoed out of his mouth around the cave into her ears. The Count had only uttered a few words before her pale blue eyes shrunk to the size of pebbles. Palpatine…Sidious…the same person. The hidden purpose of the war and the plan that would never be. "So you see. This is not a mission of recruitment but of vengeance. After they are captured we may see if they can redeem themselves by joining us. Until then they are out enemies and we shall strive towards their imprisonment. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, Master." she squeaked. Dooku cut the transmission and the tortured soul, turned assassin stood there. His words continued to call out to her, just as clear as he first said them. It was several minutes before she put the projector away and moved out, astonished by the deception, stunned by the truth.

To be continued…

* * *

**I am not worth your forgiveness. Even with Exams done it still took me forever to update. Anyway, Cam's lightsaber, Kinumou translates to Gold Plumage, just for the record the translation is Japanese. Next yes, she has a 8 meter wingspan, I though that would be suitable length to fly with and use as a weapon.**

**Now they are confined on Farrfin, how long will it be till their next confrontation. Probably just another chapter :D**

**Oh, before I go big thanks to Thornshadow, Searge, unhealthyaddict, stabbythings, KittyCaterpillar, CookieLivcat, My Lady Vader, Leedor, Olaf74, Zangetsu's power, The Canadian Empire, Ron The Fan, MaxKnight and our newest reviewer Anahita Unduli II for being so patient**

**On a side note my reviews now stretch from Canada(The Canadian Empire) across the U.S.A.(most of you) to Mexico(Lenor) and across to Germany(Olaf74). That's an achievement I'm proud of.**

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review with your feedback, queries and suggestions :D**


	12. Reunion

**Sorry, I'm late**

**But as ever I make sure that what you get is quality material**

**Had a ton of homework since I went to Collage so that is partly due since I can only write at weekends**

**Anyway, here we are. Another chapter, another fight scene, another build up for the next one**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

Chapter 12, Reunion

"_When fighting for the greater good, not everyone is on your side."_

Blockade! The republic forces have stationed around the shady world Farrfin in an attempt to bring the criminals that murdered Palpatine to justice. After viewing the powers of just three of their number, the Jedi have formulated a plan. While Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka search the city of Farlhu, Obi-wan Kenobi is attempting to negotiate the Farghul government to help. Jedi on reserve and any available knights have been drafted into this operation. But their plan is risky, they are opposed by the Farghul natives and a more sinister threat awaits them.

* * *

Clone troopers were born and bred for battle. They were never shaken by battle, the only fear they felt was made to sharpen their senses. Yet they all felt at unease with their task. Searching a Farrfin ship for stowaways. Droids didn't lull you into a false sense of security, they didn't tap their guns threateningly as they circled around you and they _certainly _didn't smile with sharp canines showing. They were literally in the lion's den.

"Okay" said the trooper sergeant, helmet off along with his squad. "This is a routine search of your ship for stowaways. Once we have a tally of who's on the ship you are free to pass the blockade." The captain of the ship approached the clone. The cat towered over them all, just one feature, others being gold teeth, vibro-knuckles and a prosthetic tail, that made him very intimidating.

"What if we don't want to?" he growled, rubbing his knuckles against a newly washed jacket with matching trousers.

"This is a republic search. Your assistance is compulsory. If you resist we will use force." The crew laid their hands on their sheathed blasters. The troops tightened their grip. The sergeant wished he didn't say that.

"This is my ship _clone_." he spat the word. "You are in it and under my rules. I have a blaster integrated into my tail. Tell your masters all is clear and you may step off my ship." The loud mouthed trooper raised his blaster. The cats drew theirs.

"Your bluffing. That tail is too thin to install a blaster."

"Wanna bet?" Eyes locked. Blasters aimed. Blood boiling.

"Stop!" A voice shouted out. Humans and Farghul turned to the speaker. Commander Cody. The commander walked up to the two, no gun in hand but a serious expression. "That's enough sergeant."

"But-"

"That's enough!" The clone hesitated from his commanding officer's voice. He straitened up and walked away. Cody turned to the captain.

"We wish to search your crew, _not_ your cargo. There are some fugitives spotted on Farffin who may have stowed away on your ship. Our scans detected seventeen people aboard your ship. We wish to meet and make a tally of those seventeen." The captain grinned and relaxed, the crew followed.

"Who are these fugitives anyway?"

"I'm sorry, that's classified information." The cat grinned more and his tail swished from side to side.

"These are those ones that turn their lightsaber into other weapons, huh?" Cody was shocked. How did they know? Who told them? "Who told you?"

"What? You haven't seen it?"

"Seen what?" The captain gestured to one of his crew. He got up to a holoprojector and type in a few commands. Cody was stunned. There on the screen was a hologram of one rogue, Camille, locking blade with general Koon. The cat then pressed another button. Nik fighting with Ventress. Another and Camille was flying with vultures. Cody had seen enough. "Where did you get these?"

"Don't they have include holonet in your brainwashing? This guy, Clive Mane, recorded these and selling the downloads. It's broadcasting all across the galaxy. That lucky guy, he must be rolling in it." Cody stopped listening. He turned on his COMlink, eyes set on a image of Cam battling Ventress with her wings.

"General Kenobi, we have a problem."

* * *

A robotic fist slammed on a holoprojection table. "What?" Skywalker exclaimed. "The whole galaxy knows?"

"It seems that their existence has been leaked." A hologram of Obi-wan Kenobi confirmed. "The one who did so appears to be your contact." He turned to a hologram of Plo Koon. All three Jedi, plus Ahsoka next to Anakin, were conferencing from different locations and were all communicating through hologram.

"Yes. It seems that he broadcasted the films before the blockade was set up. We've stopped further communication to and from the planet with the blockade but it would seem the damage is done." Anakin frowned. Just then Admiral Yularen appeared with the others.

"Admiral, any sign of them?" Anakin asked.

"Not yet. It doesn't help the fact the natives are being difficult to work with. We've only searched half as many ships as we're capable of. General Kenobi, have you had a word with the Farrfin government yet?"

"They are still discussing it. Objections to the blockade were almost immediate but hopefully I will get their people to work along with us with the help of Farrfin's senator. Master Koon, have the backup arrived yet?"

"They arrived just a moment ago. Lev'loa, Finn Ertay, Eekar Oki, Seon Filn and his Padawan will be here to back us up." Kenobi appeared confused after his fellow master finished.

"Master Seon Filn? What's he doing here?"

"His ship was in the area and once we explained the situation we managed to persuade him to assist in the mission." Now it was Ahsoka's turn to look confused.

"Alright, you know I hate to stay out of the loop. Who's Master Filn?"

"Master Filn is a Jedi with a strict code with training Padawan's." Plo explained. "He believes that a war zone is no place for a Padawan to train, or in a temple surround by talks of war. So shortly after the Battle of Geonosis he took his ship, a mobile Jedi academy, to teach his Padawan the ways of the force away from the fighting. This may seem odd to you little 'Soka but considering his Padawan's age it seems like a good choice." The Togruta accepted the information but felt as if she wasn't told everything. But she let it go and the conversation continued with her master.

"Me and Ahsoka will start searching with the 501st here. We will need that backup once we find where they are." Plo nodded.

"Good hunting Skywalker."

"Good hunting." The hologram disappeared. Anakin was about to call in Rex and begin a sweep of a part of the city they cordoned off with great difficulty and opposition when his eyes fell on Ahsoka. Her pose gave nothing away but through the force Anakin felt something. Doubt. Unease.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" She turned her sparkling eyes to him.

"Nothing Skyguy, why'd you ask?" her master frowned.

"I feel you are not at rest. Why?" A few seconds past. Padawan Tano sighed, she was beaten.

"I just don't feel comfortable about the whole situation, us and them. The way we're blockading the planet, cutting transmissions, searching ships and moving people out of their homes. Not to be disrespectful master, but what we're doing is just like the Separatists." Anakin was about to object, but she wasn't finished.

"And who we're chasing after, Darkwood, Crest, Nik. They risked their lives to help protect that village and joined forces with Master Plo, all the while never harming a single trooper. I know you will object master but…I'm starting to feel, they're not as bad as we thought. What if…what if they're innocent?" Ahsoka soon regretted saying that. A dark, foreboding look fell on her master's face, emphasised by his intimidating scar.

"Innocent? Innocent! Ahsoka, what could possible make you think such a thing?" Ahsoka was shocked by the transformation but stayed where she was. "They wrecked half the senate building, they murdered the chancellor. If they were innocent why do they run? Why do they resist? Why do they continue to risk the lives of people?" After his outburst he noticed the look on his Padawan. Ahsoka trembled, lip quivered, eyes shone as if ready to burst into tears. He scared her. The dark expression lifted to be replaced by guild.

"Sorry Ahsoka. I didn't mean to burst out like that. A blockade may seem like separatist behaviour but it is unexpected and will shorten their options of escape. I've just had them on the mind and with all these developments, I didn't mean to snap, especially to you. Can you forgive me?"

"Y-Yes." she hesitated. Not out of fright but shock of her master asking her to forgive _him_. "So, what's the plan?"

"We will search in small groups, keeping COM's open at all times. That way we cover more ground and if they attack we can locate them. We better move. They may be plotting a manipulative, cunning and ruthless operation as we speak."

* * *

"The cherries! Get the cherries!"

"Huh, no, no."

"The cherries! They're worth more points!"

"There's a ghost right there, I can't!"

"You've past tones of flashing dots! What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting 'till there are more behind me, OK?" At the moment these fugitives are plotting a manipulative, cunning and ruthless operation. Thom trying to get all the ghosts to follow him then get the flashing dot with Nik and Sara backseat gaming.

Truly sinister.

"Watch out! Clyde!" Sara snapped.

"I'm not worried about Clyde!" Thom replied. "I'm worried about Ink-" The music stopped. Pacman dissolved next to the blue ghost. All lives lost. Game over. "About Inky." he muttered.

"Knew you should've got the cherries." Nik muttered back. "Still that must have been the high score." Thom looked at the scoreboard.

"Second." Nik and Sara looked at it. He was right. "You're just a bit higher."

"What? No, that's my score, bellow yours." They looked at third. NIK as the initials and was one digit less than Thom's. "That your's Sara?"

"I didn't make it on the scoreboard. Cam?" Thom shook his head.

"We stopped her playing when she almost destroyed Tetris trying to hack the bricks, remember? Royse hates the sound of the game, Andraw tries but never got above 4th, besides he would have told us. Let's see, Nik has 5th and 3rd, Andraw got 4th, I'm 2nd…" Padawan Surr stopped and looked to his left. The others followed his gaze to a silent, black haired boy with a scared face, walking towards them.

"No" Sara denied. "Scott? It can't be." silence fell. They were still looking.

"Or can it?" Nik questioned. They turned off Pac-man, a retro game on a holoprojector, and were joined by Scott.

"Guy's, Andraw wants to see everybody. It's urgent." They switched from their relaxed, gaming positions and became deadly serious. Andraw had only been their leader for a few days but had proved his worth time and time again, even Scott respected him. They also knew the hard as nails Padawan Crescent for a few days and when he said it was urgent, there was indeed trouble. They found their leader flanked by a girl with a Power Girl inspired leotard (Cam) and another in cape and catsuit (Royse). Since the rescue they retreated to a speeder park, not used very often due to it's condition and distance from stores.

"Guys, you remember our plan to getting off this planet and to somewhere with less Jedi?" He started.

"As I recall" Thom replied "it went: Stay in the city where it's so populated they can't find us even with the best force sense and so riddled with crime we can get a ship off here and go somewhere else before they realise we left."

"Yes, but now that's just made impossible. Cam has just informed me they blockaded the entire planet." Everyone was shocked. Sara gasped, Nik widened his eyes and Scott narrowed his. When they decided on the plan a blockade was considered the last thing they would do. "This severely complicates things. The only option we have is to stay in the city until this blows over." Royse turned to Padawan Crest.

"But if we stay here we're sitting ducks. If they find one of us, even evidence that we are in this city and that's it. With the blockade up all they have to do is corner us somewhere and fight us until we lose or are too exhausted to continue."

"Precisely. They've given us no choice but to go underground."

* * *

"We've given them no choice but to go underground." Obi-wan Kenobi explained to a Farghul, awaiting his response from the planet's government. Well, if it could be called government. Farrfin was ruled by criminal hierarchy so he was effectively asking the Mafia to step aside for the police. "We need the combined efforts of your people to find them and get rid of the blockade." Silence. The lion sighed.

"Master Kenobi, you do realise what you are saying?"

"I know, but it's the only way to find them on a planet like this. You must understand Senator Felinae." Silence again. Felinae looked into a mirror, primping his perfectly cut mane with gold beaded locks and straitening out his clothes. A rich blue sleeveless shirt and matching trousers, over which he wore a bright red toga with gold trimmings and patterns held by a perfectly polished brass and silver belt. The Jedi and clones all over the planet were realising just how self-conscious they were about their appearance.

"Believe me general I want to help, but you're being met by opposition from most of the people in there." He indicated to the silent room where the leaders of criminal gangs were disgusting a verdict. "One in particular, Mr Woem the ruler of Farlhu, is more concerned about getting rid of the blockade than capturing these dangerous criminals."

"There must be something you can do. You're the senator of Farrfin." Felinae sighed.

"I have some connections with a few people in this city who may have seen them. Since the blockade was requested from the whole senate it's not going anywhere so even if they are all against it, it wont matter."

"Are you sure? You are talking a few risks against your Mr Woem."

"As I said I want to help, plus this is my first day off in ages." The two smiled and started to go off, but were soon stopped.

"Felinae!" Called a voice. The two turned to a dark furred Farghul. He wore dark clothes with blue trimmings and wore a frown bearing sharp teeth.

"Oh, Mr Woem. I was about to give Master Kenobi a tour of the building. I assumed that the discussion wasn't going to be finished for a while." Woem grunted.

"We're not. Having reviewed the situation, some don't consider seven juvenile delinquents as much of a threat to halt and delay all goods going to and from the planet. We are about to see the holofilms of them and then negotiate how much assistance will need to be offered."

"Right, than I'll give the tour." The cat watched them both go away to their 'tour' before he narrowed his eyes and went back into the council chambers.

* * *

"Hey Sara" Buzzed the sound of Thom at the other end of the wrist COMlink. "How are things your end."

"Do you have to ask? I'm going around these musty houses that haven't been used in years, far too many cat men are staring at me the wrong way but worst of all I'm wearing this horrible, dusty, dull coloured cloak!" The shout forced Thom to move the speaker away from him, for the sake of his ears. "Plus she's being a pain."

"Your lightsaber?"

"Who else? She keeps on nagging about the place, how she's being smothered by this cloak and handled by my…_grubby_ hands. My hands aren't grubby! I wish she would stop complaining. All day, on and on, where does she get it from?" Thom, having ten times the brain of Nik, chose not to say anything.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what do the houses look like. We're after ones that are rarely used, easy to spot for any searches and many emergency exits." Sara laughed.

"You could make an exit with one kick to a wall it's so bad here."

"From the look of it you've found the underbelly of a backwater planet."

"Hooooray for me." Meanwhile on the top of a run down apartment building, far out of earshot of Sara's sarcasm, a clone trooper captain looked at her through his Macrobinoculars. The captain, helmet covered in blue markings including his famous Jaig eyes, saw her, analysing her features. Small, girl, wore pink under her cloak and a glint of pinkish metal. A lightsaber. The clone stood up and opened his COMlink.

"Rex to General Skywalker, I've found one." It was a few minutes before Padawan Darkwood completed her search.

"This place fits all those categories. If they start searching then the local cats will protest and give us a warning. All goes well we could make it to one of the other cities, Jahhnu or Geltyu and throw them completely. This seems like our best bet. I'll call the others, you get over here and-" A blast sounded. Blue surged past her face, set on stun. Sara turned. Clones. She ran.

"Sara! What's happening?"

"Clones! I've been found." Silence on the other end. "I'm Sorry…"

"No, it was a slim chance they wouldn't find us. It's not your fault." His words didn't comfort her. In that moment of realisation Sara felt like there was a pit in her stomach. Guilt enveloped her as she ran. She was discovered, she let them down, she may have stopped their only chance of escape. "You still there Sara? Nik's closest to you, I'll contact him and then-"

A shot sounded. A blue plasma bolt flew and scorched the COMlink on Sara's wrist without harming her body. She halted, not in awe of the achievement but of the wall of clones in front of her, one aiming a smoking handheld blaster. From his customised armour Sara guessed he was a captain or a commander. She tried to run left but was met by more. She turned right and her eyes widened. Two people she instantly recognised, Skywalker and Tano. But unknown to them a camera droid floated above them, on the other end a smiling Farghul in a dapper suit.

"You're surrounded." Anakin called, pointing an ignited lightsaber at her. "Throw me your lightsaber and put your hands up." Sara faced him and lifted her hood. Ahsoka, not informed who the fugitive was, stiffened and drew her lightsaber. Sara smiled. Anakin looked confused. "Why are you smiling?"

"Well now that you're here you will probably leave them out and fight me solo. If you weren't then I when I try to escape and probably die by being shot down by clones in all directions, and that would frankly suck."

"You make it sound like you can defeat us." Ahsoka said, in a battle pose.

"Oh I can think many ways to win" she smiled widely "about 66 ways."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're right. It's not likely. I mean there are no X-wings to jump into and blow up space stations, no sarlac pit to force kick you into and I highly doubt living teddy bears will appear and take out a whole stikeforce of troopers using a few tree trunks and vines." Ahsoka looked at her clueless.

"I'll ask again…What The Hell Are You Talking About?"

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know?" her grin widened and she had a certain 'I-know-something-you-don't' feel in Ahsoka's opinion. Ahsoka just grinned back.

"I see, such a shame. I knew it would happen soon."

"Huh" now Sara was confused "what?"

"It's simple. Your met with no other option so your pleading insanity. That or you've been breathing in too much pink dye fumes on those tacky clothes." Padawan Darkwood frowned.

"You take bad about my clothes, look at yours. The muddy red over clay red skin is bad enough but the way you wear it is just vulgar." Padawan Tano frowned too.

"I do not! At least I don't dress just to embarrass myself."

"At least I don't dress like I belong on a street corner, skank!" She snapped. Ahsoka leapt forward at her. Sara jumped to meet her. They collided, dropping and rolling on the ground before the flipped themselves up, locking their hands together, straining against the other.

"What did you just call me?" Ahsoka demanded, bile dripping off her words, sharp teeth flaring, mussels tensing.

"Oh didn't you hear me. I was sure Togruta's have ears _somewhere_ on their bodies. Under your head tails or somewhere else?" Ahsoka growling in rage, ignoring her master and the troops, fought back.

"You continue to taunt me where there is a strike force of troopers ready to shoot at you. And here's me thinking there may actually be a smart blonde in the galaxy." Sara snarled and pushed harder.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Sure. I need to repeat myself for a ditz like you." Sara frowned, pushing harder. Ahsoka pushed back, rage fuelling her to.

"Like anyone can hear you over your rabid growling."

"Oh and what's been coming out of your gob recently?"

"Animal!"

"Midget!"

"Freak!"

"Bimbo!"

"Wow, this is better than a late night talk show" Mane purred "I'm positive it's a hit and neither has even lit their swords!"

"Uhh, Commander" Rex called at the two. "maybe you should come back so we can-"

"Stay Out Of This!" They both shouted at Rex. He stumbled back at their near identical expressions of rage. By expressions alone he couldn't tell them apart. "Don't talk to him like that!" Ahsoka shouted and threw the first punch. Sara stumbled but flew back at her, knocking both to the ground. They rolled until they stopped, each punching each other as they tried to get up. Ahsoka hit Sara's belly, human hit the Togruta's shoulder. Face, face before they got up and started again.

Ahsoka swung a kick, Sara ducked and head butted her, who recovered by flipping Sara over herself. However she quickly got up and sprang a startled Ahsoka, punching her abdomen and with a force push, slammed her though a window into a building. Inside a Farghul couple were settling down for lunch when suddenly an adolescent Togruta smashed through their window and collapsed their table. She got up rubbing her head to see a pink blur jumping into the window. Acting instinctively she grabbed both of Sara's wrists as she came flying through and kicked her further into the kitchen, smashing into the cutlery draws making them fall down. Ahsoka looked at the stunned cats.

"Sorry, just passing through." But as she said this Sara recovered. Using the force, she grabbed the cutlery, now littering the floor and pushed out her hand. Ahsoka was the target of eleven forks, eight knives and three table spoons. The Togruta swerved her body to the left, down, flipped onto one hand, knelt down, reared back, all the while dodging the stainless steel shuriken. The cutlery stopped when Ahsoka stood up, victorious expression on her face.

"You missed." Sara grinned.

"Did I?" At the back of Ahsoka's tube top, a tear, running horizontally, appeared, revealing copper orange skin and white markings. She took a second to try and look at the damage, fatal mistake. Sara leaped at her, tackling her to the ground as they rolled into the lounge. The Human tried to get up but her opponent grabbed her arm. Still Sara strained until with a familiar rip, the sleeve of her fleece ripped, leaving her right arm bare.

Unlike her opponent she didn't inspect the damage. She was strait on the alien, grabbing each other, rolling across the floor. The human punched Ahsoka in the eye, the Togruta grabbed the humans hair and brought her down for a headbutt. Sara shot up in pain and seeing her chance Ahsoka kicked her in the stomach, making her grunt and stumble onto a chair. Ahsoka ran to her but Sara flipped back, moving the chair with her. Ahsoka stopped before she hit it, but didn't see Sara throw the chair to the side and ram her legs.

She toppled, and franticly tired to escape the rouge's grasp. She eventfully did, at the cost of part of her tights being torn. This time she didn't make the mistake of looking. She grasped the chair with the force and broke it into pieces, then flung the part at Sara. As the first pieces hit her, sparking a few grunts, she put her hands up and backed away to avoid them. Finally Ahsoka preformed a huge force push and flung her back into a washroom.

Sara rubbed her head, recovering from the beating, the stopped as she saw her rival moving closer. Glancing to her right she saw a pipe for the sink. As Ahsoka was on her she force pulled the pipe and broke it sending a torrent of water at the Togruta. Gargling as she blindly tried to get away from the spout the blonde sprung as her, getting just as wet as her opponent. The bout continued, scratching, hitting until they went upstairs. The Farghul couple, looking at each other, decided to leave.

Most people walk up stairs. These two jumped onto the walls, ceiling and leaped four steps at a time, trying to get one better than the other. This continued up a long flight of stairs. Ahsoka jump, Sara jump. Ahsoka leap, Sara leap. Ahsoka stop Sara jump- Sara broke the beat and was greeted with a flying roundhouse kick into the bedroom. She rolled on the mattress and as her opponent flew after her pushed the cover at her, leaving her blind and tangled.

She got up but couldn't see. Sara used this and began throwing punch after punch. Ahsoka soon wised up and let her montrals pick her up by echolocation. She soon saw the confident Sara who was surprised when her blind opponent grabbed her arm and flung her into a wall. Anakin's Padawan shook off the cover in the time it took Sara to recover. More or less three seconds. Both stared at each other.

"You used your horns didn't you? I forgot Togruta's could do that?" Ahsoka just glared.

"You've had experiences with Togruta's before?"

"Not much. One was in my youngling group plus Andraw's and Thom's masters were Togruta." Ahsoka lost her glare. _"Youngling group? Jedi youngling group? Better keep her talking."_

"So get on well with the one in your class?"

"Kind of, he had an annoying habit of drumming his fingers on just about everything but he knew how to complement people on their hair. Togruta's have taken some liking to Earth, 'specily Florid-" She stopped herself. _"Dammit, first I blow our cover now this! I need to beat her, show the others-"_

Ahsoka looked at her smug look on her face, making Sara frown. "What's the matter? Just realised you were ratting out your friends?" Sara screamed and lunged at her, but she grabbed her leg in the move. _"I'm not falling for that again!"_ Sara twisted in the air and Ahsoka was left holding onto a shoe. Sara landed on her hands and leapt upward to the wall opposite and sprung. Her opponent back flipped to avoid the literal blonde bombshell and preformed a spinning kick to her. This time Sara grabbed her leg and threw but Ahsoka pushed herself onto the bed and to the other side.

Sara force pushed the pillows at her, only making Ahsoka smile.

"Please, your resorting to a pillow fight? I knew you were soft but-" She stopped. As she swatted the last one she saw Sara had vanished. Ahsoka looked around seeing nothing in the room bar herself, a ruffled bed and shoeprints on the walls. Only when she used her montrals did she notice the monster under the bed. It leapt out snarling, sending a kick in her hollow horns.

"Ahhhh!" Ahsoka clutched her head in pain, her horns ringing, her balance useless. Sara sent punch after punch, growls coming from her throat. Stomach, eye, hip, anywhere she could in Ahsoka's weakened state. The ringing in her head finally stopped and Ahsoka grabbed the animal's fists. She gazed at Sara, in a state of primal anger. "What is this? What are you trying to prove? That you can beat me? That you can take us all on?" Sara relaxed slighting but kept pushing. The feral look in her eyes had disappeared. She shook her head as if trying to regain rational thought.

"Like I'm talking to you about that." Ahsoka could have said more but decided against it. An angry Sara was not something she wanted to relive to find out who they were. Ahsoka dived back, still holding Sara and flipped her. The pink queen scrambled up, freeing herself from a grip by a copper coloured fingers by letting her tights be torn just around the ankle, before giving a kick to a fallen Ahsoka. She saw it, back flipped, rammed her stomach.

The alien tried to throw a punch, for it to be caught and her arm pulled towards her opponents small frame. But seeing her opponents shoe trick Ahsoka slipped her hand out of her glove letting it free and delivered a force push at close range. Sara slid along and Ahsoka jumped to a wall for momentum. Sara did the same and in two mighty bounds they clashed in between before finding themselves face to face again.

They leapt again, both fighting to prove themselves. One for her master, one for her team.

Meanwhile outside Anakin and the 501st heard the fighting move upstairs.

"Okay that's enough." Said Skywalker, gathering a few troops to investigate inside. "Rex, you and the rest stay out her if they come-" Smash! A window shattered on the first floor. Out of it flew two fourteen year old girls. Both landed a fair way from each other. Both panting, both soaked, both worse for wear. Ahsoka had her tights torn, top ripped, one glove missing and a black eye beginning to form. Sara had lost a shoe along with some of her tights showing one bare foot. Most of her fleece bar one sleeve and a bit of the back was gone and her hair was wet and mangled.

"Ahsoka, stand down!" Anakin shouted, but Ahsoka wasn't listening. She was locked in a death stare with her new rival.

"Do you see what you've done to my clothes?" Sara wailed. "Oh, you're a dead bitch."

"Big talk. How exactly are you going to beat me?"

"How exactly are you going to capture me?"

"Wait" a clone of low rank said. "Why have you been fighting hand to hand. Haven't you both got lightsabers?" their glares ceased. They looked to their belts. There they were.

"Oh yeah." the both said at the same time, forgetting the lethal weapons were there. The unclipped them and blades of Green and Pink erupted. The clone, under his helmet, was wide eyed and his superior Rex looked down at him.

"I shouldn't have said anything should I?"

"No you shouldn't have?" the captain replied. Meanwhile, at the other end of a camera was a Farghul in thought.

"I…I just don't know." Clive said.

"What is it?" His companion Agnis asked.

"I'm not sure about this recording. I did record two fourteen year old girls have a catfight, rip of their clothes and get wet. It…I just don't feel comfortable uploading it after the blockade." Agnis rolled her eyes. Mane was a nice boss, you could get much worse, but he was one of the few who occasionally put conscience before cash. If frankly annoyed her. She typed a few commands into a computer and brought up her boss's bank account. Tapping the screen she coxed him to look. He gazed wide eyed at it. Then to her.

"I'll put a content warning at the beginning." He quickly said.

"You do that."

"Clive! Get over here!" Shouted his other counterpart, Brier. She was scanning the troop of reserve Jedi in case they met their stars. Clive and Agnis jumped down to where she was viewing from another camera. They gazed at the screen, fixed on whatever they saw when suddenly- They were frozen. In shock. In fear.

"No." Mane whispered. "Him, on Farghul?"

* * *

A dozen LAAT/I gunships flew through the air carrying their cargo of troopers and, most importantly, Jedi. This was the scene a few moments before the Cat's saw what terrified them. The three knights were discussing the enemy and the master was on the outside.

"Let's hope we meet one that we already know the lightsaber of." Finn Ertay, a green Twi'lek female pondered. "We will know what they can do without learning the hard way."

"Even if we meet a new one we will still gain valuable information on their style and attacks." replied Eekar Oki, a blue skinned male Mol Calamari.

"I suggest we use the gunships and troops to separate them if they are in a group and trap them before springing." Added Lev'loa, a blue skinned male Roonan. "What is your opinion, Master Filn? The master, a adult human with grey hair and standard robes looked at them all.

"In my opinion I should have never landed on this planet." he snarled. The knights looked disappointed.

"Look, Master" Eekar began. "Maybe this will be good for her. Learn to work with her fellow knights, visit new planets, understand more of her responsibility. She surly deserves a break from flying around in the _Pilgrim_ all the time."

"I've already said. A war is no environment to train young Maris." By the master was a small Zabrak girl with black braided hair, red horns and pale skin. She wore standard robes and had a timid, shy look on her face. "I don't know what Skywalker thinks bringing his in blaster frenzies and up against Dooku's dark acolytes."

"She won't be up against them" the Roonan assured. "From what footage we have they seem reluctant to seriously harm anyone, always stay away from civilians, if we keep Padawan Brood out of the fray they ought to ignore her. If we attack them one at a time it will be quick and painless. We may not even need all of us." The human just frowned. The Twi'lek chose to step in.

"Master Filn" she began "you have our word that no harm shall come to Maris. We'll protect her if anything happens." His frown softened and he relaxed his stance before nodding. A Jedi's promise is pledge. Finn knelt down to Maris. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen." The knight smiled. The Padawan stayed silent and instead just nodded. Too shy to speak to her as if it was breaking a taboo. Around all these knights and army troops was a totally new experience for her. But she trusted their words and relaxed herself. Oki was the next to speak.

"We should reach Skywalkers position in a few minutes. We'll set the troops around-" An explosion sounded, shaking the buildings in the area. The gunship shook from the blast. Everyone kept hold of the hand supports except Maris who clutched her master. "What was that?"

"One of the gunships has fallen and exploded." Yelled a clone commander.

"For what reason?"

"We don't know. One minute it was green, the next second it started failing."

"Get us on the ground." Ordered Knight Oki "Master, this may be a ambush by the force users. We'll investigate." Seon nodded and guided Maris outside, away from the wreckage of the gunship which had collided with a building. Rubble, scraps of metal and flames littered the area of the crash. Already the natives had formed a crowd, looking at the collapsed foundations. Water gushed out of plumbing, wires hung like nooses, slabs of duracrete that held it together crumbled to dust. Already a commander was on top of a large piece of it, surveying the demolition.

"We need to clear some of this rubble to get to the main ship. If we look at the wreckage maybe we can see what- Arggg!" The commander's heart stopped. Out of a sheet of metal ran a green blade, piercing through metal, armour and flesh as if they were all the same soft, weak substance. The last thing this clone saw was a pair of eyes in a gap in the rubble. Acidic yellow slitted eyes.

Suddenly the ground erupted underneath him. Everyone, Jedi, clones, the crowd saw a figure bound into the air from the rubble. Two clones raised their rifles and fired, but the shadow flew in front of the sun. Their shots were distorted. The shadow grew, in freefall at the troops. It landed, with one metal talon slamming on each, crushing their chests, killing them.

In an instant the grand army of the republic took aim and stance. They saw the figure. They knew who he was. Maris stood next to her master, frozen by terror. Natives saw him and ran from the scene, crying his name. The wind picked up, billowing his dark cape to his left, revealing his metallic body. The cyborg stood to full height, ignoring the expendable lives he took. With eyes of a snake he gazed at his opponents.

"Hmmm…pity" he began, uttering the words in a cold, harsh tone. "I was hoping to meet one of those younglings first and see their lightsabers first hand. Then again" he gabbed two lightsabers attached to his hips, igniting their blue and green blades . "I could always do with a warm-up." The nightmare of the Jedi stood before them. General Grievous had arrived.

To be continued...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I am so so sorry all you Grievous fangirls out there. But think, if his entrance was this good think of his fights :D**

**I just really needed to emphasise the sheer awesomeness of the good general**

**I hop people have enjoyed it and I haven't offended anyone with the Sara vs. Ahsoka fight**

**Serious question though, where are Ahsoka's ears? Are they under her headtails or do her montrals listen for her?**

**Please review :D**


	13. Grievous Fate

**Forgive me reviewer for I have sinned, it has been (checks last update) 70 days since my last confession.**

**Now my last chapter, with it's questionable fight may have cause you guys not to review which I completely understand.**

**So I vow not to do something as suggestive or insensitive in the future.**

**I'm sorry.**

**In the meantime, lets hope some Grievous action gets brings you back to my side of the force.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

Chapter 13, Grievous fate

"_A monster is all that's needed to take the strongest of men, and destroy them, filling the space with nightmares."_

Fighting on two fronts! After a positive identification on the fugitive Sara Darkwood, a fight sparked between her and Padawan Ahsoka, revealing their position on the planet. Meanwhile a republic gunship had been brought down and from it's depths comes the military commander of the separatists, General Grievous, who engages several Jedi generals. But even with four Jedi and an army, can they stand a chance?

* * *

Even in the city of Farlhu there are groves of trees, either as parks or in disused squares no one was using. A lush tree stood proud against the wind as it plucked a leaf from it's branches. It fluttered in the wind towards the harsh duracrete and metal of the city blocks. It danced as it fell, soon to hit the ground and be swept up by the cleaning droids. It twisted and turned, getting ever closer the ground, ready to drop-

Clash. Two lightsaber, green and green together struck, sizzling with a white glow before both fighters retracted. The leaf burnt and disintegrated in the air. Knight Lev'loa flipped back before jumping and striking down on the opposing emerald blade. General Grievous locked his two hand attack with but one blade, his metal talons never taking a step back. Finn Ertay attempted a horizontal swipe with her blue blade on the cyborg's other side, only to be blocked by his sapphire sword. Two more came flying, Knight Eekar Oki and Master Seon Filn, at the monster's back but he twisted his torso, parrying both blades before striking airborne Jedi, swiping master to his right and blocking then kicking the Mon Calamari to his left. The Twi'lek and Roonan tried to attack again but in a powerful forward summersault, Grievous avoided their blows and landed facing all four.

"Ah, this brings me back to Hypori" his rough metallic voice taunted "how many Jedi did I kill that day again? No, I was having too much fun to count." To the west of the destroyed building a Zabrak shivered at his words. Master Filn told her to wait inside the building she was next to, now clear of it's residents after they ran in fear of Grievous. Maris Brood quivered, she wished she could run like them, but concern for her master kept her there and curiosity brought her outside the building.

Filn and Oki jumped, their slices twisted and parried by the general's weapons. His wrists twisted beyond any organic hand, slithering down their blue blades. A metal foot kicked the fish as Grievous freed that arm to defect the Twi'lek's attack. He swung a powerful swipe at her incoming blade. Her feet slid back from the mechanical force. The Roonan flew over her, ready to behead the Kaleesh, but the general saw it. He toppled back, avoiding the swipe and pushing one metal foot into his stomach. The momentum brought him back up, the Jedi hit the cold ground, hard.

The three lost formation. They charged and swung their sabers in desperation. Grievous blocked them, Ertay to his left, Filn to the right. The cyborg grinded his emerald blade along Finn's and did a 180 swipe and Oki behind him. Finn attempted another strike. The general back flipped, keeping the sabers locked. He broke both locks. He threw one saber in the air, still striking with just one. He caught it in his foot and placed his free hand on the floor. They saw it. Everyone leaped as he swirled his leg, lightsaber cutting in a perfect circle. Has they jumped a millisecond later they would have lost their feet.

Their jump left them dispersed. In one stride he was at the Calamari, one swipe impact, second swipe knocked him away. The master charged. A parry with blue then a swipe with green beat him away. The Twi'lek summoned a force push, grinding the monster back, sparks flying from his talons. His acidic eyes selected his target. In a second he was sprinting towards her. The Calamari struck left, both sabers swiped him down, the human right, same treatment. She pushed, he leaped. He soared above her, swords ready to take their first victim. The Twi'lek closed her eyes. He began to fall on her-

Nothing. The green alien looked. He was hanging in air. She looked behind her to see Lev'loa, one hand outstretched, one on his head. He shoved his hand forward, crashing the metal monster into the wall of a nearby building. He fell but landed on all fours, glaring at the members of the cult he vowed to destroy. He turned sharply as a blur came from his left. A Jedi, blue blade hazy. Knight Oki leaped over him, force speed giving his blow more power. The cyborg backed up, to the right away from the building. Another blur to his right. Green blade, collided with his blue as Master Filn forced him back even further. Before the warlord could regain his bearings the other two knights slipped to his front and attacked. They force him back four paces before he battered them away.

He saw it now. They pushed him into a trap. The Jedi had surrounded him, two in front of him on either side, and two behind on either side. These weren't like the Hypori Jedi. These were keen, ready, plenty of flight in them, they could strike before he brought his other sabers. The monster spun his lightsaber, in one second they span at top speed, one second his opponents were upon him. He looked doomed, against so many strong opponents.

You needed either the force or a ultra slow motion camera to grasp what happened next. Two four fingered hands threw the weapons up, still ignited, still spinning and he jumped in a twist. Building momentum, the Jedi were charging. His hands grasped the ground, leaving holes where his fingers clenched it, the Jedi were so near. The sabers fell still spinning, his feet spun with them. Their blades were almost upon him. His feet caught them, both spinning fluidly into each other. His hands twisted his body, his hips twisted his legs.

The blades spun in a shield around him, sparks erupted from the floor, the Jedi's blades clashed with his, a white flash from each contact. Three rotations in a second, the sound of the clashing, the sparks leaping from the ground. The peacekeepers were forced back by the deadly yet breathtaking move. The general pushed upwards, his enemies lost formation now it was time to strike. His feet let go of the war trophies and he grabbed them before he landed. In a few strides he was upon knight Lev'loa.

He swung both blades left, too strong to lock together. The knight never saw such change, an awe-inspiring feat he used to save himself to a brute display of power. He spun the sabers, moving the blue then the green in front of the Roonan. He was running backwards, avoiding certain death but distancing himself from his allies. A one handed right swing proved to be his mistake. Before he could start the attack Grievous struck his left saber handle into the back of his opponents hand. But the weapon kept spinning, cutting his hand off then his arm up to the elbow.

The knight screamed as his arm and weapon dropped to the ground. He tried to jump away. But Grievous with his left lightsaber and swiped horizontally. The 180 arc was too long. The knight hadn't jumped far enough. The blade sliced through his chest, through his lungs, heart and ribs. His body fell, one arm gone and a gash across his chest. A spark in the force had just been extinguished.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Scott asked Thom as they ran through the streets of the city, sabacc stands one every side.

"Positive, Cam altered the COMlinks so we can chart where the last transmission was." he replied. "We better hurry, those reinforcement Jedi I sensed earlier aren't too far away by gunship. I just don't understand…"

"What?" he panted. "Of course they would have sent reinforcements."

"No not that. I sensed them because they are all fighting, but I can't imagine Sara holding he own against four knights."

"I can't either." he held his head upwards as they continued to run. "I sense them too, but they're way away from where Sara last called in if Camille's tinkering hasn't left bugs. Plus none of the others have called for backup."

"Yeah, it doesn't add up."

Meanwhile Obi-wan Kenobi and Senator Felinae were coming out of a bar, filled with all different species other than Farghul. Twi'lek dancers, salt addicted Arcona, fat human gamblers, muscled human mercenaries, even a Chiss slicer. The door closed behind them, keeping the light out and the smell of smoked death sticks in.

"Didn't seem too friendly in there" Kenobi noted "and considering how many bar's I've been in that's saying something."

"Sorry about that master Jedi" Felinae replied "the whole planet is like that to your organisation." the lion looked ahead, away from Obi-wan and ran a hand through his tawny fur. "A few years ago a smuggling base was destroyed by the Jedi and since then everyone has been wary of your kind."

"And you?" They stopped as the senator though, then sighed.

"For a while I was cautious but from going around with you these past hours you seem like a nice guy, besides, I'm kind of in the same boat. If there's something Farghul trust less than Jedi, it's politicians."

"Don't worry, they're not alone." they chuckled at this before continuing.

"OK if they did use the decommissioned Boni highway then we can be sure they must have had outside help." the senator theorised "This rumour of Clive Mane helping them get in seems more and more likely, he would benefit from more fights when the blockade is taken down. I believe a few of the camera's are still active on that stretch so they may have caught your stolen vessel-" he stopped as he looked at the Jedi master, gazing into nothing. "Are you alright master Kenobi?" He striated up and snapped out of it

"Oh, I'm fine. We'll look at those immediately." The senator wasn't convinced.

"Master Jedi, what is distracting you?"

"Well, I've felt our troop of reinforcement knights fighting some distance away."

"Oh that's good, we've found them."

"No." Felinae replied with a look of confusion. "I can sense all the knights fighting and master Filn, but I can't sense their opponent. I got a feel of most of their force signatures on Coruscant and I can't feel anyone of them. But…"

"But what?"

"I can sense something over there, something familiar."

As he said these words a small Zabrak child looked at the fray. Maris Brood had never seen Jedi fight so hard and against these odds. The fugitives and Obi-wan could tell they were fighting and a rough estimate where. She was right by them, she felt their desperation, their struggle, their fear. Her first day in the Clone wars and it was turning into a disaster. She saw Grievous commit a move to fast for her eyes then move on the Roonan Jedi.

She wished she had closed her eyes. She wished she hadn't heard his screams. She wished she didn't feel the life of a fellow Jedi snuffed out. But she did. They all did. Thom and Scott stopped in their tracks. Obi-wan turned to their direction. Maris's skin paled, her pupils shrunk and her limbs lost all movement. Frozen by fear.

"I sensed it too" Scott stated "it doesn't make sense. Sara couldn't have killed a knight by herself, especially against four."

"Not just couldn't, wouldn't." Thom replied "Sara would defend herself but I can't see her killing someone."

"Are you sure? He has been the most aggressive of all of-"

"She Wouldn't, She's not like that!" Thom snarled, Scott just stared neither denying or agreeing with Thom. Padawan Surr let his glare drop and brought his wrist COMlink to his face, brushing away a stray deadlock. "Andraw, know those knight I warned us about? One of them has died."

"What?" said a digital voice of Padawan Crest "Not Sara-"

"No, Sara wouldn't have done it, besides I can now sense her to be away from the knights. Whoever's fighting them it's not one of us."

"That Ventress woman?"

"No, I've felt no other signatures bar themselves. Has to be separatists."

"Blast it. Thom, Scott, continue heading to Sara to give her the back up, I'll try and contact the others and make our way there."

"Got it." He turned of the COMlink and the two started running again.

* * *

"What is it master Jedi?" the senator asked.

"One of the knight's, they've died!" A few people were taking notice. A Jedi on Farffin is something to keep an eye on.

"Dead? Was it a fugitive?"

"No" he closed his eyes "I sense…something, something sinister, angry, powerful." he opened them at the sound of a crowd rushing towards them, a large group of mostly Farghul but other species too. All frightened.

"Help us!" they screamed.

"He's here"

"-Ran all the way from-" Felinae stepped in before it could become a riot.

"Slow down everyone, who's here?" A shaky cat moved forward.

"G-G-Grievous! General Grievous is here!"

"What?" Obi-wan shouted rushing to him. "Where?"

"The Brenlan square that way, he took down a whole building!" The master followed his paw.

"Senator I need to stop him!"

"Understood, I'll take care of…" he was talking to empty air. Kenobi was gone. "…finding their craft."

* * *

A hand lay on the cold pavement, inches away from it a lightsaber. A four fingered hand grasped it and hung it on his metal belt. Grievous was glad he let go, a few Jedi hold onto their weapons even after death, sometimes it took a while to separate the fingers. He looked at his remaining opponents. Three Jedi. Three scared Jedi.

"What chance do you have now vermin?" he spat, cold voice echoed across the empty block. "Four could hold me back temporarily, but three? Just make sure your deaths prove good sport for me."

"No. No more fighting Grievous." called Seon Filn. "If we have no chance, then why keep fighting you the way we are." He activated his wrist COMlink. "All batteries, fire!" Suddenly LAAT/i's, clone troopers with rifles, missile launchers and all kinds of weapons surrounded them and unleashed their barrage. The general ran, fleeing the blasts towards the Jedi, but a few missiles blocked his path, forcing him to abandon his bloodshed temporarily.

He ran to a building all the while still being assaulted by lasers and missiles, clones shamelessly tearing up a city. One was loading a missile launcher, fixed to the ground by a tripod, to fire the heavy bomb. But before he could aim one of the legs broke, sending the missile to the other side of the square. Maris was still looking blank eyed at the slain master. She didn't see the missile coming.

"Maris!" Seon shouted. "Run! Get out of there." She didn't move. The death of Lev'loa had frozen her solid. The missile collided with the top of the building and it began to crumble. Even with flames and rubble falling above her, the Zabrak remained stunned. Her master ran, pumping the force into his legs. The rubble just above her. He ran through the gunfire, the bolts, the explosions. The roof on top of her collapsed. He grabbed her. The rubble fell- Then stopped. Every piece stopped, levitated in the air by an invisible hand. As Maris finally recovered not a speck of dust covered them.

"M-master?" she breathed, staring at him, so powerful holding a building up for her alone. An aged face but one filled with wisdom. He lifted her up and held her in both hands.

"Keep your head down, we're getting out of here." She ducked, closing her eyes. He shot of again, powerful strides bringing them further away from the now collapsing building. The blaster bolts flied past them, but suddenly stopped. Padawan Brood opened her eyes, as Master Filn carefully put her down inside a LAAT/i.

"Take us up." Seon ordered. The ship rose to join other airships with their clones and Jedi occupants. A dozen more joined them with the Twi'lek Jedi close to them. As they floated up Maris took a long, yet unwanted look, at the destruction caused. It wasn't just the building she was under that crumbled away. It was carnage. Craters littered in the street, only to be filled by rubble from the buildings. Scorch marks from each plasma bolt blackened the once normal, pedestrian street. The cyborg was nowhere in sight but they kept firing until finally stopping their mindless destruction.

"It's terrible." Maris said aloud.

"I know" replied her master "to think some Masters send their Padawans into these frays on a regular basis. But this will be the last of it. As soon as this search for Grievous ends we're leaving this planet immediately."

"W-will we catch Grievous?" Even with her sheltered upbringing the youngling still heard of the Jedi killer.

"Maybe, maybe not. One day he will be caught and-"

"There!" A shout was heard. A clone pointed up. On a building. Something moved. "Blast Him!" The chorus of chaos resumed, blue shots glided through the air, missiles hissed, cannons fired ion-

"Stop!" Eekar ordered, far away on a separate ship . They stopped firing as from the now ruined skyscraper fluttered a black-red cape, full of holes and burnt at the edges. "A distraction." the fish cursed before opening his COMlink. "He can't have gone far, search the perimeter in groups of three. Master Filn, it may be best for one of the units to take Maris back to the _Gray Pilgrim_."

"Agreed. I'll call for one. Good hunting." While her master arranged for a transport, Padawan Brood grew more frightened. That monster was still on the loose and a knight dead on the battlefield. She shivered at the thought of what he could do.

"Don't worry." Said a voice behind her. She turned to see Finn Ertay with a comforting smile. "Lev'loa will be avenged, just you wait. No more Jedi will die today, I promise." A smile creped onto the Zabrak's face. He words brought her hope. "Pilot take us up."

"Yes sir." the Padawan watched the ship as it sailed upwards, beaming a smile.

But in an instant it dropped. Her pupils constricted. Her skin turned cold. The ship lifted up. Standing on the bottom, upside-down, talons digging into the metal, was General Grievous. Their eyes met for a second before the whole ship continued to rise. Her fear was freezing her again, but from the knight's words she drew breath.

"M-master Ertay!" she called, body unmoving, voice raising. "your ship- He's Under Your Ship!" Everyone heard her scream. Clones turned to the ship, her master twisted his head, Finn jumped to the side. And just in time. Two blades, green and blue sliced the place she was standing and rocketing though the weakness shot the cyborg.

The few clones on board fired at him but he simply deflected the shots before cutting them in half. The Twi'lek stared at him, lightsaber shaking. The Kaleesh stared back, before impaling one sword to the roof and one on the floor. Red lights shone immediately.

"General!" A clone pilot called. "The system in overloading! The engines are about to blo-" Both enemies jumped from the ship as it exploded, choking the sky with flames. More gunships were coming to assist. Finn jumped into the waiting hold of one then without wasting any time summoned a force push directly behind her. Grievous was sent rocketing backwards. He fell before slamming into a LAAT/i, had an ordinary person done that their back would have shattered.

"There he is, aim weapons!" A command drifted amongst the masses of troops. Two gunships were already rising, weapons aimed at Grievous. But they stalled, trying not to hit the ship he was on. Their compassion was their death. Grievous ran up and leaped into the air towards one of them. The pilot had no time to react as he saw Grievous leap strait at him, smash through the windows and threw him out.

As his scream grew quieter the monster stabbed the controls and kept running. A few clones in the hold, a few swipes before they lay in tatters. He soared out of the open bay doors onto the second gunship's wing before slicing it off as he ran, then sliced the other as he leaped off. After clipping it's wings he stormed into another with it's bay doors open. Troops fired their useless weapons knowing it was hopeless. Two spinning blades killed half and left the rest without arms.

He leaped, and began to spin in mid air, lightsabers spinning with him. Another ship in slight, the clones on board fired. He kept falling, faster, he was heading for the floor beneath them. He went past them, then strait through the floor, sabers cutting him through and causing another ship to lose altitude. Grievous regained his balance and stopped spinning, still falling down at a considerable rate.

"Master Filn" The Twi'lek knight spoke though the COMlink. "Where is Grievous?"

"He's tearing through our airships." The aged master, with his Padawan by his side, looked through his macro binoculars up at the near destroyed ships then at the shape of Grievous. "I cant tell exactly where he's headi-" His voice stopped.

"What? What is it?"

Grievous spotted a ship bellow and fell foot first into the pilot seat. As both the pilot and the controls were crushed, he leaped to another directly facing him. He twirled his trophies as he smashed through the cockpit then stormed though the body, slaughtering all who opposed him, destroying circuitry. Red lights lit up, explosion imminent. He readied himself.

"Master, what is it?" The Twi'lek asked.

"Behind you!" Seon yelled "He's in the ship behind you!" She turned sharply, the troops on her ship turned their guns. They expected the demon of the droid army. But none saw the explosion. Flames erupted in front of them, the blast knocked the clones of the ship. Jedi knight Ertay jumped back to avoid the flames, planning to use the force to soften her fall. She squinted at the flames. Then she opened her eyes fully.

The world slowed down. A mask emerged from the flames. A gaunt mask with snake like eyes. Her eyes stung from the heat but she saw the details of his steel body all too well. The war markings, scorch marks, every detail to the lightsaber he was bringing to her throat. She thought not of her death or the feeling to be one with the force, but of her promise to Maris. She closed her eyes. Then the promise was broken.

* * *

Two blades clashed. Pink on green. Ahsoka pushed down on Sara, holding her saber normally and Sara pushed back. Both squinted at the effort. It was the human who gave, jumping out of the way as the green blade sliced the air where she was. Sara force pushed, throwing the Togruta off balance, then jumped up high for a vertical slash. But her opponent didn't meet it, she rolled backwards as the violet saber slashed the ground before striking with a reverse grip. Sara blocked the horizontal with a vertical.

Ahsoka saw her eyes shift to the left before they broke apart. She followed her opponents sight. Her master. She turned back to her, who was glancing at her master again. _"She's cautious of Skyguy."_ she thought. _"She always keeps him in sight wherever we move."_

"Don't keep turning to Skyguy." Sara turned back to Ahsoka, slight frown on her face. "You need all your concentration for me. So, when are you planning on transforming your lightsaber. What's yours? Daisy chain whip? Love heart shield?" Sara only smirked.

"As if I need my released lightsaber to beat you. I can keep this up all day."

"But we can't." Snapped Anakin, walking towards the two, blue blade alight.

"Master, I can take her."

"No. This has gone on long enough snips."

"But-"

"While you were fighting did it occur to you she was just stalling to give her friends time to get here?" Ahsoka's eyes widened with realisation. She turned to Sara, she looked annoyed. She _was_ distracting her. Ahsoka pointed her lightsaber at her.

"You're smarter than you make out." she growled.

"I have to be." her vision dated between the two. _"I could have kept fighting 'Soka and maybe a few minutes under pre-Vader. Both, I have no chance."_

_**"**__****__O_h really? I got that impression when he first stepped in, but I can understand if you need to thing about it for a bit, your attention span, amongst other things, is ever so small."

"Shut up bitch, no backseat duelling!" she snapped, glaring at her lightsaber. Then turned red realising she said it out loud to a set of confused faces. "Well" she put her lightsaber sideways and placed her free left hand above it. "Guess I have no choice." Boom. The toll echoed around them. Everyone, clones and Jedi turned to the source wide eyed.

"What was that?" General Skywalker shouted. "Rex, get a visual!" The captain raised his macrobinoculars. "What is it? One of the murderers?" The view showed a sky in flames.

"I can't tell. I could have just- Wait! There's something coming down from it."

"'It' what?"

"Looks like a Larty. These's a blur coming down, it's going onto the others, it's swinging two-" He froze as the zoomed in picture revealed a figure he had barely escaped before. "It's Grievous!" Everyone turned to Rex. Some stunned, some frightened.

"Grievous? Are you sure?" General Skywalker interrogated.

"No doubt about it, General Grievous is on Farghul." Anakin scowled, Ahsoka stiffened, every clone gripped their blaster even tighter. They all knew the terror, the bloodthirsty reputation of the general.

"Um…" they snapped out of their shock towards the noise. It was Sara, with a blank look on her face. "Who's General Grievous?" They stayed silent for a while before Ahsoka broke it.

"You don't know General Grievous?"

"Never heard of him."

"Uh, the leader of the separatist army?" Silent. Blank look. Blink. "Cyborg Kaleesh?" Blink. Silent. "Murderer of scores of Jedi? The Hypori massacre? Malevolence?" Silence.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." both master and Padawan stared at the clueless fugitive (insert anime sweat drop).

"How?" Ahsoka yelled "How could you not know about Grievous? Did you arrive in the galaxy just yesterday?" There was a short pause as Sara though about their situation.

"You could say that." Before Anakin could get as confused as Ahsoka he turned back to Rex.

"What's he doing?" the clone toggled the binoculars, focusing on the shape.

"He's taking out the gunships, with the one he blew up that's two… three… four."

"What's his path?"

"He seems to be heading towards… A Jedi! He's going after a Jedi!" Sara and Ahsoka stopped their contest to listen. "She's on a gunship, lower altitude. He's destroyed another. The gunship beside hers has exploded, she's jumped out. No, Grievous is falling with her-" He viewed the soundless picture with dread. The monster swung his weapon at her and in barley a second, cut of her head. Rex lowered the binoculars. "She's dead."

Anakin clenched his fist, anger building up. Another Jedi's lightsaber he has added to his sick trophy collection. He turned to Sara, who now to his surprise, looked sad and angry, like him and Ahsoka. _"If I go to stop Grievous, Darkwood will be left alone with Ahsoka, something that's already proven damaging. But I sense at least two more Jedi over where he is and if I stay they might die."_

"Hey Skywalker." He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Sara, wearing a serious look on her face "This General Grievous, has he killed Jedi before?"

"Too many" he replied, ignoring the fact she didn't know about one of the most feared people in the galaxy. "He collects the lightsabers of the Jedi he kills as sick trophies." Her face darkened even more.

"I see." She flung out her arms, unleashing a force wave. Clones were knocked back and the Jedi stumbled. They saw their target run, lightsaber off, to an alleyway then jumped on the wall of the left building, right building, gaining height until she was on the rooftops. The Clones began to fire, their bolts deflected by her now ignited violet blade. Master and apprentice were about to follow.

"Haven't you got more important things to do?" She called down to them.

"More important than catching Palpatine's murderer?" Anakin yelled.

"You've already caught me!" Anakin hesitated.

"Rex, stop firing!" he ordered

"But sir-"

"Do it." Rex showed a signal with his hand and the clone's barrage ceased. "What do you mean I've already caught you?"

"Think about it" she looked dead on at them, childish immaturity gone. "You've blockaded the whole planet, cut access to the other cities and are searching just about everywhere. I'm not going anywhere, neither are the other six. You can be sure I won't escape the planet but you can't be sure that Grievous guy won't kill those other Jedi. I sense two from here, going against us with two Jedi and a bunch of clones is doomed to fail, especially with that General guy trying to kill you." She turned around, back to them. "If you want a better chance and to save those Jedi, then let me go." She ran across the rooftops, a few clones firing at her.

"General, should we follow?" a clone asked.

"No, she's right. Prep a gunship to take to Grievous. She's not getting off this planet, and neither is he." The gunship arrived, not far from where they left it. They ran inside as the doors closed and took off towards the battle. What they didn't see is the small pink shape that jumped onto the roof as it lifted above the urban canopy. Sara held on for dear life, no great hand holds and wind trying to push her off the edge and ruin her hair.

_**"**__****__Y_es another case where Sara Darkwood blindly leaps forward instead of escaping to warn the others."

_"__Could you be quiet just once! It took me days to adapt to having a voice in my head and from a few horror movies I've seen it's best not to listen to them."_

**_"_**_****__So _you're going off on your own giving the rest of your team 'short' notice of the Jedi?"

_"__Learn to grow up. Besides, if this Grievous guy is who they say then they may die. I know I'm not fond of them, specially since they're trying to capture us, but they're still Jedi like me."_

_**"**__****__The_y are not part of your order. Their's is the old one."

_"__A Jedi's a Jedi. If I don't help Ahsoka and Vad-Skywalker defeat this guy after he killed all those Jedi…I'd never forgive myself."_ She didn't hear the blade reply. Their conversation was over. She just looked forward, towards the battle.

* * *

A headless corpse lay on the scorched battlefield, bones broken, head missing, lifeless in the force. A mechanical hand reached down and grasped the former knight's lightsaber in its four metal digits. He took a moment to examine it before putting it on his hip. He turned, hearing footsteps and guns aiming, to see the few clones left and the two Jedi, master and knight.

"What was that about no more fighting Jedi?" he asked.

"Silence monster" Eekar interrupted. "You're surrounded and out of options." The general laughed.

"Why? Because your clones will blast me if I move? They're already dead."

"Don't overestimate yourself!"

"I'm not. They've just chosen the wrong place to aim." He looked up. A shadow loomed over them. The republic troops gazed up. Up at the falling airships. Falling towards them.

"Scatter!" Master Filn roared. Clones and Jedi ran this way and that. The first landed, crushing three clones and an explosion knocking two over. Four ran left but a ship crashed in their way. They halted and a shadow loomed over them. Their final sprint was useless as they were engulfed in flames. The others fell, taking the lives of some, injuring and trapping others. The Jedi together avoided them, but put them in greater danger.

They were on the side with Grievous. Their army was trapped behind a wall of flaming scrap metal. They were alone with the Jedi killer. Lightsabers ignited, they both faced each other.

"Where's your Padawan?" Oki whispered.

"Safe, she's in the building across from here. Luckily it's still standing. But we're cut off from out troops."

"If I distract him you can move the wreckage."

"Only a master can fight him one on one. But only barely. You need to move the wreckage." the snake eyes of the general saw their whispers.

"I don't know what you're planning" his arms began to segment, splitting and grabbing two more sabers. "but it is useless to try Jedi fools." Four lightsabers, two green two blue. The ones on his upper arms began to spin as he sprinted towards them. Their plan abandoned the two charged. They met the spinning blades but jumped away as the lower ones swiped. Seon threw out his hand. Grievous was pushed along but righted himself. Eekar ran, jumped and brought his weight down to add to the attack.

Grievous twisted round then slammed both left lightsabers into his assault. The fish slammed into the ground. Grievous leaped from a standing start at Oki, metal talons bared, ready to kill. The master saw this. He reached out and with the force and pulled the Calamari towards him, evading the talons that sank into the ground. The Jedi readied themselves and charged again. They locked with his top lightsabers but then something unpredicted happened.

Grievous turned them off and let their blows fall to his lower two. Then twisting his hands he ignited and pointed the tips directly at them. The two saw it and jumped back as the blades stabbed the empty air. But he wasn't done, advancing further he swung each saber with each stride at the two. Eyes noting every block, every parry, searching for a weakness. He saw it.

He focused his attacks on the knight while staying close to the human. The master raised his lightsaber to attack, but Grievous kicked him aside. All four blades danced around the knight, he twisted his blade, his body, evading fatal blows one after the other. He fought two sabers, one swipe, one stab, two stab, three in a lock. The fourth? He saw the generals lower left arm come up to swipe him across the chest. His eyes widened. He jumped back. Too late. He avoided death, but his right arm was severed.

"Ahhhhh!" his screams alerted the Filn who summoned a push. Grievous was sent flying. The master ran to help the wounded knight.

"Ignore me" Eekar grunted, grasping the stub of his arm. "Worry about him." The human looked forward. Their opponent was running towards them. Seon leaped to meet him, his blade blocking and thrusting the monster's blood trophies away. Maris watched from a distance. Her masters elegance and skill she had never seen before. His mastery was defending himself, alone against Grievous when countless others lost.

Oki saw it too. Squinting his eyes from the pain he picked up his saber, clutching it in his recessive left hand. Grievous was distracted. All he needed was the right moment. He ran, force amplifying his speed. The monsters back was turned. He didn't see him. Or so he though. One snake eye caught his movement and one sapphire saber stopped his surge. The knights attacks were weak, blocked by a single blade. The Kaleesh brought them down in one swift motion. Three blades slammed into the human's lightsaber and a kick knocked him down. The kick turned to a swing, 180 around the general, tripping up Oki. In this time his top hands twisted, poised to kill.

Oki saw the immense figure above him. He saw the raw, powerful, cyborg silhouette in the suns light. The two blades, perfectly parallel thrust down. They pierced his heart, snuffing out another light in the force.

"No!" Seon shouted, the last of the reinforcement Jedi. The general turned to him, eyes fixed on his every movement. One talon grasped the corpse's lightsaber and clipped it to his hip. He displayed a battle pose, as did his opponent. They leaped at each other. Lightsabers clashed. With lightning reflexes Master Filn deflected the blows then jumped over him, grinding his lightsaber against his. He landed and thrust out his hand. But his opponent had fallen for that one time too many. He swerved to the side, avoiding the new crater.

He leaped, metal talons ready to crush. Seon dodged, far enough to avoid the lightsaber spins that followed. The general surged forward, swipe after swipe. Parry after parry. He deflected, dodged, and thrust against the irresistible force. Three sabers knocked his blade back. And the fourth, lower right arm, stabbed though his chest. The cyborg relaxed, but the Jedi still moved. He raised his saber. Grievous wide eyes blocked it with one and sent another one into his side. He battered the blade away from his burning body, even as another was thrust into him. Then the fourth in his centre. Grievous was stunned. He was still going, even as the blades burnt though him.

He stopped advancing, his blade still raised high. The master looked into the eyes of a murderer.

"You…won't get…m-mine." he whispered. He dropped the deactivated blade. Both watched as it fell into one of the blades in his chest, cutting it in two, destroying the elegant weapon of a Jedi. The blades shut down. The body fell limp beside his saber. The warrior looked at the body, not in hate, but thought. _"He kept going even with four blades in his body, he looked at me in they eyes without fear." _He gazed at the broken lightsaber. _"And he prevented me from claiming my prize."_ Grievous felt many things about the Jedi. Hatred. Anger. Vengeance. But for this one, he actually felt respect. He locked his arms back together, putting his sabers back and looked at the body.

"Well played." said General Grievous.

* * *

A child looked in horror. Her body frozen. Her eyes wet with tears. Images flashed to her.

A Roonan with one arm and a slice across his body.

A Twi'lek with her head severed.

A Mon Calamari, missing an arm and with two holes in his chest.

Her own master, four holes in his body.

Dead. They're all dead. There's no one left but her. She looked at him. Nothing but metal. Metal and hate. He killed them. He killed her master. He slaughtered everyone.

Her body found movement. Her lungs found air. Her pulse quickened. She let out a scream. It echoed through the square. A scream of despair and rage. Grievous heard it. He turned to the source. A youngling was rushing towards him, screaming, holding her green lightsaber in both hands above her head trying to attack with brute power alone. He stared as she got closer, he saw tears streaming down her face, eyes possessed by fury, still screaming. Full of openings, no challenge, no sport. He grasped a lightsaber, better to kill it now before it can grow.

Then- she stopped. Stopped screaming and moving. Their eyes widened. She didn't stop on her own accord, her feet were still pushing to move. An invisible force was holding her back, a few meters from the monster. The force grew stronger and she felt herself fly though the air backwards, away from the murderer. She stopped, and felt a strong arm around her.

"Get to safety young one." said a voice. Maris looked up at the one holding her. It was a human, with brown hair styled on one side and had a scar running down his right eye. "You're no match for this monster." Skywalker stated. She turned to the sound of a ship landing. A dozen clones and a Togruta a bit older than herself. A trooper took Padawan Brood back as Anakin and Ahsoka walked forward to face him. It was only then she saw their lightsabers and realised they were Jedi.

"Ah, Anakin Skywalker." Grievous called, sending chills down everyone's spine. "At long last we meet. I see you're eager to join your fellow members." he waved his hand behind him. Ahsoka shuddered and Anakin scowled at the bodies of two Jedi, lying lifeless. They were too late to save them.

And maybe, too late to save themselves.

To be continued…

* * *

**Well everyone, here is the newest chapter.**

**This time instead of just spellchecking it I took the time to edit some features out in order to make it shorter and more condensed.**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to all the screaming complaining fan boys/girls that hate how he is portrayed in the movie and the TV series (though I for one like the TV series).**

**This goes to you who's non stop Lucas hate, Youtube trolling and forum hacking has inspired me to portray the good general like this.**

**Me: So Grievous, did you like it?**

**GG: Yes (points lightsaber at my throat) But after 2 f***ing months it should be!**

**Me: Okay, I get the picture**

**Please review and let me know your opinions :D**


	14. Sara Untamed

**Yet another chapter, long, action filled, deep in plot and late as hell**

**Just like mum used to make :D**

**(You might want to set up camp half way through, blimy its long)  
**

**BTW Going on holiday for 2 weeks, 30****th**** July - 15****th**** August, so I won't be able to work on any fics in that time**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

Chapter 1, Sara untamed

"_When people fight, lives matter. When animal fight, only strength matters."_

Disaster! A support group of reinforcement knights and extra troops has been ambushed by the demonic General Grievous. Following a horrendous battle all knights and masters have been murdered by the general alone. After saving the life of Padawan Maris, Anakin Skywalker prepares to engage the monster, putting his life on the line.

* * *

Jedi Temple: 2 weeks ago

"_The young Togruta looked around herself. The day was bright and all worries on her were lifted. They had won another battle, the clones were all smiling, the droids lay in pieces beside them but best of all her master was smiling. She felt his appreciation, his gratitude. All she ever does is try to please him. Everything was warm and welcoming._

_But that all changed. The air got colder, clouds shrouded the sky, she looked to the clones, their smiles gone replaced by frowns, their bodies were being shrouded with a mist. She ran to them but her fingers went strait through. Her master was gone too. The clouds and mist obscured the light, everything was getting darker, colder._

_A red glow appeared. The mist around her was now coloured an unnatural red. It soon turned to blood red, the mist swirled into a sword. Panic coursed through her veins. A dark figure was holding it. It swung the weapon down on her-_

Ahsoka Tano woke up, panting and sweating all over her sheets. She was at the Jedi Temple, in her pyjamas in bed, still dark outside. The Padawan sat up, throwing of the sweaty quilt and began to think. She'd been having dreams like that for a while now, she didn't know what to make of them or how to tell them to anyone else. Most of the features she forgets but the one that remains lodged in her mind was the dark figure with the red lightsaber.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, surprising her. She got up and pressed the button, maybe one of the master sensed her dream. At eye level she saw nothing, but when she looked down she saw three younglings. A yellow Twi'lek boy, an Ithorian boy and a Duros girl. Ahsoka could practically touch the fear surrounding them all.

"Um…" the Duros began. "m-miss Tano…" the Togruta needed down to her, resting one hand on her shoulder.

"Just Ahsoka, OK?" she whispered with a smile, the girl nodded.

"A-Ahsoka, none of us can sleep…it's, it's G-Grievous." her voice was barley a whisper as if she was uttering a taboo. Ahsoka frowned, just this afternoon in one of the few times she was away from the battlefield Grievous made another message to the Jedi. He held in his hand a master and in his feet the corpse of a knight. They, along with their Padawans had been on a scouting mission to Miral and that monster intercepted them.

Before master Windu could turn off the transmission he impaled the broken master in the chest. All the younglings flocked to the masters for comfort. After the transmission ended a rescue party returned with the Padawans, or what was left of them. One, a male Rodian was sliced open and mutilated, the other, a half-Sephi, was crippled during the fray and witnessed the death of her fellow Padawan. The last Ahsoka heard she was severely traumatised and couldn't mover her legs at all.

"Look" she hushed them, voice smooth and calming. "this is the Jedi temple. He can't get in, not in a thousand years." They weren't convinced.

"M-miss Tano, can we sleep with you tonight?" She smiled, but only to comfort them. Inside she was frowning and filled with guilt.

"_Yeah, I fought Grievous and won" Ahsoka declared proudly amongst a group of Padawans and younglings. "I admit he was tough but I did it."_

"_How did you beat him?" A Human Padawan asked, eyes staring in wonder._

"_Misdirection. I lured him into a droid part room where I moved the parts making him think I was on the other side of the room. Eventually he got wise, no thanks to that R3 traitor and caught me." she made a grabbing movement with her hand next to her throat causing a few of them to flinch. "How did I escape? In reality I was fighting him in order for Rex and co. to set the charges so when he detonated them the whole station shook. Seeing my chance I grabbed my saber, which he had suck right next to my throat and cut of the hand he held me by."_

"_So I was your clones that did all the work?" an older, female Twi'lek said, not entirely convinced._

"_It was with their help yes" Ahsoka continued, still beaming "and he may have underestimated me from my age. But how many Jedi can say they fought Grievous, survived and completed the mission right in his face? He was good, but I was better." _

She frowned, remembering that day. After she met Grievous she bragged about it at the temple. Afterwards she took it back, said that her escape was pure luck, but the damage was done. The younglings and initiates saw her as a symbol of protection. They came to her, thinking she could protect them from Grievous. Every time he made a message they came to her, tearful and afraid, wanting her to protect them. It was empty protection, she was powerless. After that her bragging of missions, no matter how small, ended.

She ushered them in and they all crawled into her bed, finally falling asleep. But she remained awake, younglings by her sides and looking outside at the darkened Coruscant skyline. The programmed blackouts to save energy had kicked in an hour ago. They held some other benefits though, for the first time in generations people could see the stars and the many moons of the planet from the surface. While some watched the spectacle above them, Ahsoka's mind was elsewhere. She thought of the monster lying somewhere in those stars. The cause of the death. The cause of the suffering. The cause of the fear.

* * *

Farfhul: Present

And now here he was. The monster, the nightmare, whatever you wanted to call him. Standing next to the bodies of more victims. Ahsoka looked at the Zabrak girl, pale and shivering. Another victim of his fear mongering.

"Anakin Skywalker" Grievous addressed, eyeing his opponent. "I expected someone with your reputation to be a little…older."

"General Grievous" Anakin replied "you're shorter than I expected." The cyborg growled, grabbing two lightsabers from his sides. Master and Padawan did the same. Ahsoka was ready to fight, ready to end his reign of terror.

"How's the hand, General?" She called, making Grievous glare when he recognised the girl. She adjusted her stance but Skywalker put his hand in her way.

"No Ahsoka, it's too dangerous." he ordered.

"What? Master, he killed all those knights, you're going to need all the help you can get."

"No! You can't fight him. Stay with the girl and try to contract Obi-wan and Master Plo." She could have complained more but the dark look on her master's face made her back away, she'd already seen him mad once today. No words were passed as they ignited their lightsabers and the duel commenced. Skywalker leaped up, bringing the blade down on Grievous' green lightsaber. Grievous swiped across with the blue, Anakin back flipping to avoid it. The Kaleesh advanced, striding towards the general he swung each lightsaber horizontal, vertical, diagonal, forcing Anakin to move backwards.

Grievous twirled the blue lightsaber in his hand, keeping Skywalker occupied with his green one, preventing him from attacking. He swept the swinging blade at the human's stomach, who jumped in the air, toes just missing it. But he was grounded by the green blade, striking his lightsaber vertically. The knight squinted his eyes, trying to push back up but his vision landed on the blue blade, being brought back around to his neck. In his mind it slowed until it was millimetres from his throat. He rolled back and then leapt away but before Grievous could advance on him he threw both hands out, force pushing him into the air. He landed, skidding on his talons before stopping.

Anakin examined his opponent. _"His mechanical arms are strong, stronger than my one. He forces his opponents back using this strength until they slip up or he attacks using an unorthodox method."_ Grievous was already running towards him. The Jedi threw out a hand, the cyborg jumped, a crater formed in the ground. His other hand, he flipped away from the hole. Push, jump, hole. Anakin's tactic of using the force to keep him back wasn't working. The general was seconds from him. Grievous swung his blood trophies horizontally, both blocked by Skywalker's single blade.

"The force alone cannot defeat me Jedi scum." he deactivated the blue and pointed the emitter at Anakin's face. Instinct took over, he pushed them both away with the force, the point of the lightsaber an inch away when he avoided it. Not wasting any time Grievous sprang forward, but Skywalker wasn't slow either. Holding out his hands the cyborg began to float before the human pushed out, sending him flying off again.

He recovered quickly and was soon besides the Jedi. He swiped, Anakin jumped upwards before landing and rolling to Grievous' side, trying to slice his left half. But a spin of his hand and the blue blade blocked his own. Next the chosen one rocketed into the air, force empowering his legs. Spinning his body in mid air his lightsaber made a lethal saw that Grievous had trouble blocking totally. He landed and they locked again.

"You have some good tricks Skywalker" He pushed down with his powerful mechanical arms, forcing the human to his knees "but tricks are not enough!" he raised the green lightsaber. Anakin was helpless.

"Master!" Ahsoka shouted. Grievous emitted a horrible, evil laugh. Another victim presented itself. He slashed down- His arm slowed. In the corner of his eye, always kept on the clones and the young one. Something coming towards him. Through the air. At his throat. A lightsaber, not from the Togruta. It was Pink. He moved the green blade back up, knocking it away and giving Anakin the chance to push back, break free and gain some distance from him. Everyone, separatist and republic alike, followed the lightsaber until it boomeranged back to it's owner. A small girl on the roof of a gunship.

She leaped down, instantly grabbing the attention of every clone's gun in the process. Ahsoka grabbed her lightsaber but didn't ignite it.

"I thought you were gonna stay out of this Darkwood." She said.

"I said that you should focus on him instead of me, I dint say I'd stay out." she replied, eyeing the Jedi killer. "So this is General Grievous, I was expecting some kind of dark Jedi with an army coat and tin hat to tell you the truth." She walked towards Anakin, guns following her every step.

"Oh, so now you decide to help us?" Anakin chastised.

"Shut up!" she snapped, sprouting an annoyed glare. "I'm not doing this because of you." the glare softened as her eyes darted around the field. The wreckage of the square, the dead Jedi, the shivering girl next to Tano. "If I do nothing after this… thing killed those people, I'd never forgive myself."

"How touching" Grievous snarled, taking a stance "too bad it'll be for nothing." He readied his lightsabers. Sara ignited hers and stood a distance from Anakin, not taking any chances. With desires for justice, vengeance and integrity, they charged.

* * *

Meanwhile on the streets two humans were running. Little more than teenagers they swerved past stands and sabbac tables, heading for a destination no one but them knew.

"Feel that?" Thom said, tilting his head upwards. "the last one disappeared a few seconds ago."

"Whatever's killing them is strong." Scott replied, not looking at his fellow Padawan. That was the fifth time Thom tried to strike a conversation with him, no success thus far. Shaking his head he kept his mind on the force and his eyes on the road until suddenly he halted.

"Why have you stopped?" Scott demanded. Thom frowned, not at his fellow Padawan, but at what he felt.

"It's Sara." Scott looked confused before he sensed it too.

"She's fighting where those knights died, she can't be fighting…" Thom shot him a look, Scott groaned "Doesn't she know what she's fighting killed four Jedi?"

"That's probably _why _she is fighting it."

"What is she thinking?"

"Do these boots go with my hair? Is that a chipped nail? Does that cloak come in pink?" Thom said, smiling. Scott just bore his grey eyes into him.

"How much time have you been around Nik?"

"Too much now that I think about it." his smile dropped.

"Well give it a rest, lets head over to where she is now. She can't defeat any opponent that powerful." They set off again, instantly sprinting towards their destination- before bumping into someone, knocking them all over.

"Oh I'm sorry." Thom immediately said, trying to get up.

"No I wasn't looking." the man said, brushing his robes.

"Hey you dropped your- lightsaber?" Thom looked up to see a ginger bearded Jedi staring right at him. Their lightsabers ignited, swung and clashed in the blink of an eye. Purple and blue blades struggled against each other before they broke apart. Scott ignited his red blade, holding it in reverse position. Farghul flocked to them, cautious about Jedi in their city and some wondering if they could make a profit betting on them. Both sides sized up the other.

"I don't have time for this" Obi-wan said, his face dark and tense "make this quick and surrender now, lives are at stake."

"Your going after that thing that killed those Jedi." Scott stated.

"That thing is General Grievous. Every second I delay more lives are at risk, surrender now so that people can be spared." Thom opened his mouth about, about to agree, before Scott cut him off.

"Sorry, can't do that. Why don't you let us go and continue pursuing this General guy." Kenobi shook his head gravely.

"As much as I want to get Grievous I cannot let either of you get away." Padawan Crescent acknowledged this.

"Right. Thom, head over to where this, General Grievous, is and help Sara take him down. I'll hold…er, name please?"

"General Obi-wan Kenobi." Scott's and Thom's eyes widened but the smaller boys pupils quickly mixed with the iris soon after. Thom continued to look amazed as Scott continued.

"I'll hold up Kenobi, you help Sara." Thom snapped out of it.

"You? He's master Kenobi, you can't beat him."

"What makes you think that?" Thom glared at him disapprovingly "I can slow him down at least so you can get Darkwood. Contact Crest on your way."

"But your lightsaber, there are too many people around for you too-"

"Enough!" he snapped "Just go! If this Grievous is as powerful as Kenobi said they'll need you more than me." Thom paused before running off. Obi-wan held out his hand, trying to use the force to grab him but a frontal slash from a red blade forced him to let go and lock blades. "Don't worry" the scarred Padawan said "Surr's a typical do-good, super-naïve guy, he'll probably end up helping your allies too." No other words were spoken, except the brokers arranging bets and odds. In all this no one thought to call the police.

* * *

The heads of Farrfin were gathered round a table, discussing the blockade, the searches, everything the republic forced on them with distaste. Woem stood at the head of the table, trying to maintain order. A bottle of vintage Corellian wine was being passed round by a servant girl before she left the room. Woem left the room under the excuse to get some air.

The lords of the criminal planet swigged down the wine, if only to make conversation better and relieve the stress. Outside Woem was looking at the view through the massive windows when a noise alerted him. Behind the doors of the meeting room he heard glasses breaking, chairs falling, loud thumps on the floor. The servant cat was startled and ran up to the room, the black Farghul following her. The door opened and she gasped, almost fainting.

All the cats lay there on the floor, not moving, not breathing. Broken glasses and their wine spilt everywhere, it didn't take a genius to know what caused their deaths. She looked speechlessly at Woem who wasn't phased in the slightest. He gave a short smile before leaving the room, the servant not moving an inch from the sight.

* * *

Two blue blades collided as Grievous pushed down on Anakin. His attention turned to Sara, flipping and sliding along the ground, swinging her blade in wide arcs at his legs. The general used his green blade to deflect the blows, allowing Skywalker to slip under his lock and strike. His vertical blade was again blocked by the monster's stolen blade. Padawan Darkwood leapt into the air, spinning with her lightsaber in a stunning yet deadly display.

But Grievous was no pushover. He had a second to think and act. He swung his leg, knocking Anakin away and spun both lightsabers against the blonde blur. He blocked her blade with one then pushed up with the emerald blade, thrusting her up in the air, off balance. He swung the sapphire. Sara's blue eyes followed it. Sailing to her throat. She forced pushed herself, twisting to avoid the blade before she landed, jumped away and resumed her stance near Anakin. A quick run through with her hands confirmed her fears, in dodging that blade some hair got cut.

"Great" she moaned "if I keep fighting you guys I'm gonna be bald within the week."

"No one asked for your help." Anakin snapped.

"No, but you need it." Grievous studied his opponents. Skywalker was much like any Jedi in terms of lightsaber tricks and the force, but more advanced and powerful. But his moves were obvious, hacking and long sweeps as if fighting mere droids. The girl was harder to decipher, her moves, jumps, twists and spins in the air seemed like Ataru to Grievous. But instead of random aggression, jumps and dashes hers had style, flow, each move fluidly going into the other as if she was dancing. But it was irrelevant, he knew they were no match for him.

"You cannot beat me Jedi" he taunted "especially with your lightsaber the way it is." He directed this at Sara who glanced quickly at her childishly designed weapon.

"She's no Jedi." Anakin snapped. Sara opened her mouth to argue but thought better off it. Anakin charged again, more composed, centred on Grievous. He slashed, fast and controlled strikes, keeping up with his two lightsabers as Sara dove beside him, ready to chop off his feet. But it didn't escape his serpentine eyes. He jumped up avoiding the saber but immediately afterwards Sara preformed a handstand with her free hand, and shot out her legs. She knocked him in the torso, but only enough to startle him. Landing right next to him, keeping her feet subtle, she twisted herself around with her lightsaber.

The Kaleesh spun his blood trophies and twisted around at them both, the plasma blades were a deadly shield. Their attacks halted as the two tried to defend themselves. But Grievous wasn't done twisting, delivering a spinning kick to Anakin before using the foot to stomp on Sara, trapping her frame in his talons. Before Padawan Darkwood could slash his foot off the blue blade came down, forcing her to block. As she gritted he teeth in effort, Grievous stole the chance to look at her lightsaber. Pink with flowers and hearts.

"Normally I take the lightsabers of those I kill" he snarled through the mechanical faceplate "but in your case I'll pass. Besides" his foot grasped then threw her at an approaching Anakin, knocking them both to the ground "Count Dooku want's you alive." he pressed a button on his wrist. At first nothing happened then the ground behind the cyborg exploded. Dust showered everywhere. Clones readied their blasters. Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber.

From the dust marched the Magnaguards. Tall, powerful, observant. Four of them flanked the General, staffs buzzing.

"Keep the girl busy while I finish Skywalker." Grievous ordered. "It's a shame. I wanted to fight you personally but with Skywalker attacking I may kill you by mistake."

"How flattering." Sara replied sarcastically. The droids lunged at her, electrostaffs crackling with energy. She brought her similarly coloured blade to block them, battering one aside only for more to attack. She jumped but they dodged and forced her down. The dual sided staffs kept her at bay from mounting an offensive. Two hit her back and right thigh, forcing her on one knee. She expected another attack but they merely circled around her, cornering every angle.

"_They aren't trying to kill or seriously maim me."_ Sara thought._ "Their weapons aren't fit to do me any serious damage."_ she looked to Grievous, pushing back an increasingly stressed Skywalker. _"I see. You use them to delay the Jedi before you fight them yourself. Their weapons don't harm them so you still have all the challenge, plus they make sure I don't try to escape or interrupt you."_ Sara turned to the clones and Ahsoka, all ready for droid attacks but none making a move to attack.

"You can come in at any time y'know." Sara called.

"Sorry, orders from master, we stay back and help when _he_ needs it, not you." Ahsoka replied, smirk on her face. Neither of them noticed the Zabrak girl, peering from inside the airship, whom Ahsoka moved there for her safety. Yet despite all she saw Maris Brood felt compelled to watch them, especially the human girl. Sara signed and got up, Magnaguards stiffening.

"Well if that's how it's gonna be guess I have no choice." She held out her activated lightsaber, blade and hilt horizontal and placed the fingertips of her other hand on the metal. _"Here it comes." _Ahsoka thought, feeling Sara build up the force. "Scratch," Sara yelled, scrapping her fingernails across her weapon "Moroiro Koneko!" As her hand came off the metallic surface an explosion of light and mist assured. The droids were forced back from the unnatural wind, regaining their stances further away. Even Grievous and Anakin stopped fighting to watch. Ahsoka glared into the light, her rival showing her true power. Maris stared at it in wonder. The light dimmed, the winds calmed but the mist stayed, covering a silhouette of Sara.

"_What is it?"_ Ahsoka thought. The human's shadow didn't look like she was holding anything, yet the silhouette looked strange in places. Anakin attacked Grievous thinking he was distracted, but the general blocked it, returning his attention to Skywalker.

"Are you sure you want all your focus on him?" Sara called inside the thinning cloud. The magnaguards readied themselves, the clones raised their blasters, the mist cleared to reveal Sara's smiling face. Ahsoka's eyes widened at her lightsaber. Or rather numerous lightsabers, attached to her. Four covered her hands and feet, in the shape of paws, glowing dull pink rather than a white hot centre of most lightsabers. Strangely they were not boring holes through the ground as a normal lightsaber would. Two more attached to her head, feline ears the same dull pink and finally one on her lower back, long and sweeping, a tail. Her lightsaber had split itself and remodelled onto her as a cat. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, finally Ahsoka broke it the only way she could.

"Wha… wha… … HAHAHA What The Hell Is That? Hahahahahahahaha!" Ahsoka shouted in between a fit of laughter.

"Hmm, that's a new reaction" Sara stared, dully looking at the Togruta, close to falling over from laughter "doesn't matter. She's not fighting anyway."

"What kind of form is that?" Grievous said insultingly. Ahsoka tried to cover her mouth to stop herself but failed.

"It may not look much but it's enough to beat these things." Clutching her stomach Ahsoka almost fell down from her fit. "And who knows, it may be more than a match for-" She was interrupted by a particularly loud laugh bordering choking. A vein on her head throbbed. "Would you quit it already!" she shouted.

"Sorry" Ahsoka blurted out before pausing "Whoops, you tricked me into apologising." Her grin just widened as she held her amusement back. "But, come on, this is too much, put a bag over your head hahahahaha!"

* * *

Master Plo Koon was standing amongst a crowd of Farghuls, trying to calm them with the help of his troops.

"Wolffe, any news?"

"No sir. Every cat in the area Grievous was sighted has fled and we're not getting any reports from Kenobi or Skywalker." The Kel-Dor frowned.

"This simple mission is turning into a disaster. I sensed the Jedi strike force killed one by one and from the reports at the hands of Grievous. How did he even get on this planne-" He felt a ripple in the force, involuntary turning his head in the direction it came from.

"Sir? What is it?" Wolffe asked.

"I sensed a disturbance in the force."

"The same as the others?" Plo nodded.

"I've felt this same signature every time one of their company transforms their lightsabers. Normally we can the force to pinpoint an approximation of where someone is, who they are and estimate how powerful."

"But these, um, 'force signatures' are different?" Wolffe was careful choosing his words. He knew the force existed and was powerful but even with his time with the general he only had a slight understanding of it.

"Yes. When they release I can tell _exactly_ where they are, who they are and _exactly _how powerful. I also sense that she is fighting."

"She? Pine?" Master Koon shook his head. Wolffe thought for a second. "Darkwood?" the general nodded. The commander smiled "This is good. If you and the other generals can sense exactly were they are then even if they run we can track them down, follow them and capture them easily." Plo turned to the direction of the fight again. "Something else sir?"

"Yes, it's Ahsoka. Strange, Darkwoods right next to her yet I sense she's… laughing?"

* * *

A very ticked off catgirl glared, ears twitching, tail swishing, vein throbbing at Ahsoka.

"Are you done?" she growled. Ahsoka, though grinning wide, stopped her giggling.

"Yeah, I think that's all of it. So what do you plan to do other than ruin the mood of the fight." Sara turned to Grievous, putting her scowl on the cyborg.

"Fight him. What else?" Grievous laughed, not like Ahsoka's hyper, amused laugh but a mocking, sinister cackle.

"Do you truly believe you, a child with such a insulting weapon, can defeat me?" Sara glared, cat ears back.

"Not really, but I can sure as hell fight you." The cyborg laughed again.

"Delay her." he ordered the guards "Don't let her interrupt my fight with Skywalker." The voiceless droids surrounded her, weapons ready for her every move… they hoped. She smiled. You had to have been force sensitive or holding a slow motion camera to see what happened next. The girl backflipped to the droid behind her, her tail turning from dull pink to bright, lightsaber white centre pink in an instant. She landed, claws extended form her feet, embedding into the droid's torso. Before it could raise its staff her tail swept severing it's head. Pushing back the shell she pounced, hands mauling the red torso light of another, rendering it scrap.

Landing her feet on it she flipped into the air at another, it swinging it's staff in defence. She grabbed the pole and slid down, feet now shining white and destroyed the face. The last one raised it's staff high, expecting an aerial assault. So it never saw her leap onto the ground and pounce at it's exposed centre, both hands and claws alight with heat, both slashed, circuitry everywhere. All the droids destroyed before they hit the ground. Grievous was next.

In Ahsoka's eyes all this happened in two seconds, three at the most. She twisted as Sara shot past her, struggling to see her even in the corner of her eye. _"Her speed's increased!"_ she thought, all humour evaporated from watching the spectacle. Grievous saw it too, surprised at first when he had to block five blazing claws with one saber. But that surprise soon turned to excitement, she was going to be an interesting opponent. He jumped back, forgetting Anakin, landing in a fighting stance.

"Well child, you may be sport for me yet." He leaped, bringing one lightsaber down on her, but at the last second she caught it in her paw, surprising them further with her enhanced strength. He swept his other sword low to the ground, but she jumped, clutching the blade of plasma like a pole, swinging her up into the air. But Grievous swung his free saber down, she blocked but was thrown to the ground. She landed on her feet before sprinting on all fours to her opponent, pouncing at his hip. A blue lightsaber sparked as white hot claws scraped against it, defending the wielder. She landed behind him but the general twisted his torso around, a feat impossible for organics with his green sweeping along with him. Sara leaped up at the last second, twirling and flying through the air above Grievous' head, tail white hot moving to sever his head. His serpentine eyes watched the blade closely, before he shifted his head and body, turning over to avoid the blade then again to face his foe where she landed.

Now it was the general who attacked, springing forward spinning both sabers in his hands. Slashed one diagonal left, she ducked. Diagonal right, she jumped up but didn't expect the other blade to come vertical. She caught it but fell down from the force, both paws stopping the blade from coming any closer, it's blade already at her face. He cackled while he raised the green blade for a stab. He thrust the blade.

Thinking fast she pushed the blue blade away to her side and kicked the green with her foot paw in one second. The next second she pulled herself up by his blood trophy, planting her feet on the blade and jumped, avoiding the green blade again. The third second she was in the air, every lightsaber on her body glowing bright, ready to tear him to shreds. But Grievous had fought many Ataru users and saw what was coming. He ducked and fell forwards as she hit him. Rolling he righted himself and made his dominating stance in the fourth second, eight scratch marks, four from each paw, running vertically on his back. His opponent assumed a flexible stance, her two hand paws burning bright in contrast to her other lightsabers. In the fifth second they sized each other up before attacking again.

In those five seconds Anakin started relaying orders to his troops.

"Everyone open fire! Scrap Grievous but try not to kill Darkwood." He commanded. Ahsoka looked appalled. Shoot her? Sure she didn't like her but immobilising her by gunshot ?

"Master" she asked "is that necessary?"

"We can't afford either of them to get away. Do you really want those Jedi's deaths to be in vain?" Ahsoka didn't have an answer, she just watched as the clones lined up their shots and fired. Both combatants were caught off guard, forgetting each other momentarily to deflect the shots aimed at them. Their aim was precise, Sara barley avoided them, ducking and shifting with lighting speed, using her paws to deflect the odd one harmlessly into the sky. Grievous was not so benign.

He deflected the bolts back to the clones, watching their limbs become scorched and their bodies fall limp. More would have fallen had his opponent not intervened. He caught the blur of her form as she jumped at him, raising his saber up blocking the attack, but her claw continued going, making a scratch mark in his shoulder plate. They glared at each other, both struggling to deflect blaster bolts while fighting each other.

"You defend the ones trying to kill you?" he snarled, right lightsaber stopping the bolts while he spun the left arm with the scratch shoulder mark and sliced downwards. She rolled out of the way, twisted on her heels until flipping over with her white hot feet at him. A single blade blocked both feet but with the other saber blocking gunfire he couldn't attack, letting her jump off the lightsaber and landing on all fours.

"Call it Jedi conditioning but killing people just seems wrong to me." she turned, tail deflecting a plasma bolt towards Grievous who deflected it back. Sara again with her paw, but he simply cocked his head to avoid it. A shot zoomed past her head, scorching the ends of her hair. _"Guess I should be thankful they hit my hair and not me."_ A well aimed shot by Rex hit Grievous' unscratched shoulder. Sara smiled, at least the shots prevented him from gaining ground. "Besides, they want to _capture_ me, you're the only one they're going to kill."

The general cackled. "We'll see about that." Sara's cat ears twitched, a clicking sound. Her eyes widened in horror as his mechanical arms segmented, two became four that instantly grabbed a further two lightsabers, their glow enhancing the dread now plastered on her face. In a blink of an eye she was blocking one from her throat.

"Of all the things you said about Grievous" Sara shouted in Ahsoka's direction, walking backwards against his assault "you forgot to mention He Had FOUR ARMS!" She ducked to avoid one, swung her arm against another but his arms were so strong she couldn't batter it away. The two top ones came down, she flipped onto a handstand, feet clutching each blade as a few plasma bolts sailed past. He readied another swing, too strong for her tail to stop. A single clone fired towards her, she smiled seeing the opportunity. She cocked her head towards it, ears white hot and deflected the blast towards Grievous.

The headshot she hopped for fell short and hit his collar, but it served as a distraction for her to drop onto all fours and cartwheel to the left. He still swung the blade, her tail coiled around it, pulling herself up, feet balancing on the blade. Any awe Grievous had at the impossible act didn't stop him from bringing his upper saber to block both her claws. She jumped off to avoid another blade. _"I don't stand a chance against him in the open."_ she through. Already panting, cartwheeling between blaster bolts, always a hairs breath from his swords.

"_**Why not run? That's all you've been doing for the past week."**_

"_Being shot at and almost shish kebabed here, not the best time for backseat __duellers."_ In a mid air jump, avoiding two sabers stabbing into the pavement, her eyes landed on a building, it's foundation worse for wear and the doors open. _"There! In a confined space his swings will be limited and he can't defend himself as well."_

"_**And you can get between him even through the **_**Smallest**_** gaps."**_ She ignored her nagging lightsaber and ran on all fours towards the building, Grievous in hot pursuit. She dove into the entrance, jump, roll and run, she didn't dare turn around. His metal feet clanging and the hum of four lethal weapons was motivation enough. She saw what she was looking for, a beam across the ceiling. She leaped onto the wall, then to the beam, turning in the air to face Grievous. But he saw it coming, ducking to avoid the claws and as she landed behind him he kicked her.

She fell down hard but rolled away right as a green blade sliced through the floor. He was less than a meter away but as he found out, wide lightsaber sweeps in a confined corridor is difficult. She dived between his legs as he was still turning around and ran further down the corridor. He began to spin his two upper sabers in tight circles to his sides and the two lower ones held at the bottom. No way past him. Sara's instinct to survive overwhelmed her, she ran down the corridor in fear but as she ran a turbolift caught her eye. She hatched a plan. Darting into it she pressed a button but didn't stay long. Leaping into the service hatch from a standing start, she flipped onto her feet and climbed up the maintenance ladder. She heard him start cutting through the doors as the lift moved upwards. When the sounds stopped in one slash she cut the cables.

She gave a short smile as she watched the lift fall until hitting the very bottom underground floor, echoing through the shaft. A short smile interrupted by a roar. Her eyes darted to the entrance she came through and there staring at her was a metal mask with yellow snake eyes embedded into it. _"Guess some Jedi has already tried that before."_ She began running up the ladder, tail cutting the ladder bellow her to delay Grievous. But that wasn't his plan anyway, he was just embedding his claws and talons into the walls, all three pairs of limbs pushing him up. Sara madly clawed her way up, the sound of metallic limbs echoing in the shaft.

She shot up three floors before jumping to the door to the fourth. Two diagonal scratches and a kick brought it crumbing as she landed on all fours and sprinted- too late. A hand grasped her leg like a vice before pulling and throwing her across the room. A few seconds in mid-flight gave her view of furniture, pictures, a holoscreen, someone's apartment they would surly ruin. She slammed back first into a wall, dropping to the floor on none of her feet. She struggled up and ran on all fours to his legs but he merely sidestepped and planted his foot in her back. His talons clenched her small frame, spun his legs round with her and threw her into a window. In the time she registered this the petite Jedi already smashed through the window and would have fallen four stories unprepared had a mechanical hand not grasped her throat.

She looked at him, eyes running down the arm at her throat; it was his bottom left arm while both his top ones were pointing lightsaber tips at her. The message was clear, cut his arm and she falls with two sabers in her head "Dooku wants… me… alive." she choked.

"There are six more where you came from, I can afford to be picky." Bellow Anakin and his platoon spotted them, already firing. The bolts flew through the air, aimed precisely at the two. Grievous stumbled back, enough to give Sara a chance. Grabbing both blades with her hand paws she ignited her tail and feet, ready to cut free. But the general was no fool, he threw her across the room before she could even light up her tail.

Sara crashed into a table, shattering the fine wood and bruising her arm. She struggled up onto all fours before doing a shaky sprint towards her opponent. He sidestepped a half-hearted slash and kicked her hard in her abdomen, rolling her across the floor. She got up, Grievous already looming over her, and gave an uppercut but it fell short and he grabbed her throat again, pinning the Padawan against a wall.

"You truly believed your measly power could match mine?" he snarled mockingly before planting his foot down on her, pinning her to the ground. She tried to push up, struggling to breath but even her enhanced strength was hindered by her injuries. "Pathetic!" he scooped her up and threw her like a rag doll into a wardrobe. Though a veil of her fringe she watched him approach, letting out a force push that he easily avoided. He stomped onto her torso, watching her trying to breath, each breath becoming heavier and shorter. She tried to force him back, but her efforts were fruitless.

"Get… off." she groaned, eyes closed, face straining.

_She was panting, gazing through a veil of blonde hair, eyes fixated on the laughing boy._

"Pathetic. So often Jedi promise me a fight yet all they give-'

"Get… Off!" she growled, louder, face frowning.

_He was shouting, people cheering him on, pointing at the girl. Lying face down on the ground, covered in dirt, bruises and cuts covered her body. Her eyes blazed._

"Beg all you want, I'm sure Dooku would be even less merciful than-'

"I said…GET OFF!"

_The girl sprung up, screaming at the top of her voice. She pounced, nails sharp, the boy's face stained with fear._

A huge force push pulsated across the room, far stronger than her last one. The general was sent flying into a wall, smashing a hole and cracking the plaster as far up as the ceiling. The now shaken Grievous looked towards the wardrobe, a paw, claws out, grasped the edge of the shadowed entrance and inside were a pair of glowing, silted pink cats eyes. It emitted a growl before, in the blink of an eye, pounced out towards the iron general. He threw up a blade to stop the beast's claws, straining against it's wiry strength. He slashed another lightsaber but it had leaped out of the way as Grievous pulled himself up.

The feline animal crawled on it's paws, bright eyes evaluating its prey, ears back as if hunting, a low growl emitting from the beasts mouth. Grievous stared in shock at the transformation, but kept his guard up, spinning his top two lightsabers while keeping the bottom ones ready to swing. He watched its eyes dart to them, seemingly all at once. It gave out a feral roar and struck. His top lightsaber blocked the claw swiped but the beast retreated before he could attack. With his saber down it attacked again, sprinting to his leg. A lightsaber stopped it but the general stepped back from the strain, not noticing the beast slip behind him. The sound of claws scrapping across a varnished wooden floor turned Grievous around in time to see the feline predator leap into the air. Instinct moved his top right saber to block the feral leap. It's white hot left paw slashed the blade but the other slashed his arm. Unlike normal lightsaber where it was one clean cut, this cut was ragged from each separate claw scraping through the metal.

The Kaleesh groaned as the beast flew past him, tilting his head to avoid the ignited tail that followed. He turned around, positioned himself, readied his remaining three lightsaber to face- nothing. The room was empty. No signs of exit, movement at the corner of his eyes, not even its breathing. He slowly walked forwards, lightsabers covering his sides and back, eyes and audio receptors alert for anything. He had no doubt it was still here. His eyes driffered over the nearly destroyed wardrobe, when they looked the other way a shape silently emerged, hanging from the top of it, pink eyes glowing bright in the darkness. It pounced, roaring at it saw it's opening. Grievous ever alert swung his bottom left saber to stop it but the inhuman strength of the beast easily knocked it away.

It kept attacking, leaping, scratching, trying to maul him. He backed away through the apartment trying to hold back the feral assault, him, General Grievous retreated from the thing that was once a easy opponent. His snake eyes narrowed, he was not going to let a savage beast best him. He planted one foot in the floor and swung all three lightsaber at once. This was a mistake. The strength of it's blows knocked two lightsaber away. The bottom left one was cut to pieces and a deep scratch scorched itself onto his left side. But that wasn't enough, as it's powerful leap propelled it into the air it's foot glowed bright at swiped bellow onto the generals mask. He yelled in pain as three long claw marks burned on the right side of his face.

His remaining lightsabers, both blue, were all that were stopping him from being torn apart by the beast. When it exposed itself he tried to kick it but it used it's back paws to slice of a few toes off his talons. He tried throwing a chair but it simply knocked it aside. It responded to his moves instantly, when he backed up, it moved forward, when he jumped back, it leaped forward, when he tried to attack, it tried to butcher him. He backed into a doorway and stopped, taking his stand. It flew forward, teeth bared and eyes glowing. A left horizontal swipe tore out a chunk of wall but Grievous managed to stop it before it reached his face. He strained against the claw, wary of its other weapons, the constant hissing- His eyes widened. He twisted his head to the wall it took a chunk from. A pipe, a pipe with a hole releasing a wavy gas. He didn't need a nose to realise what it was.

It had a nose but didn't recognise the danger, slashing further at Grievous, the latter now forced to dodge in case it's claws caused a spark on his metal body. He retreated further keeping his lightsaber far from metal, noticing with dread the ceiling, various appliances and some furniture were metal. Finally they stopped, him damaged and all to aware of the danger, it a few meters away hurt and totally oblivious. The two eyed each other as the general took a few steps back. In his retreat from the beast he failed to notice their path until his back pressed against a glass pane next to a totally destroyed one. He turned the scared side of his face out the broken window. Outside, far bellow them were clones. One in particular caught his eye. One aiming his shot. On the other side of the room the monster, the real monster, roared.

The next few seconds slowed down for the cyborg. Heartbeat by heartbeat. He turned his head to the growl as the shot was fired. A single blue plasma bolt, flying through the air, oblivious to the damage it would cause. The Kaleesh's serpentine eyes watched the predator begin to charge on all fours, claws digging into the floor, gaining speed to strike. The troopers aim was off, it flew through the broken window, missing the general. He was too fixed on the animal to notice. As it entered the beast leaped. The bolt hit the ceiling. A spark flew. The flames were instant. Grievous still had his lightsabers to defend himself, but was overtaken by the sight a few inches in front of him. A small girl, eyes glowing pink with a slit in the middle in mid air. The flames erupting around her. Her simple cuts looked like scars of war. Her childish ragged clothes appeared as a wild mane. Her originally harmless looking lightsaber was now a feral force of nature, untameable, unstoppable. A small girl had become a beast that leapt out of the fires of hell to claim it's victim.

Time returned as Grievous was pushed out of the window with the animal as the entire floor exploded, masonry and burning furniture joined them on their route down. The Jedi and the troopers covered their eyes from the explosion but Ahsoka managed to see a pink glowing shape falling from the forth floor. The animal still attacked the general until they hit ground, wreckage falling around them. The dust clouded over as Ahsoka ran towards the pile of debris.

"Ahsoka wait!" Anakin yelled "where are you going?"

"I saw Sara fall" she called, still running "she may be trapped."

"You care about her?" Ahsoka pauses, realising what she just said.

"N-no, of course not. I mean she may be trapped so we best get to her before she frees herself." Anakin accepted this and moved in with the rest of his troops. Ahsoka went deep into the dust, losing sight of her squad, searching the rubble. She stopped, listened for breathing, letting her Montrals detect her surroundings. A movement to the left of her. She followed it, finding Sara pushing away a slab of duracrete on her leg. A rock fell from where Ahsoka put her foot. Sara froze then twisted around, claws blazing.

Ahsoka's quick lightsaber stopped the attack and the beast landed on a slope on all fours. Ahsoka gasped, even through the dust she saw it's bruises, it's cuts, it's tensed muscles, but most of all those eyes. Cold, glaring, slits of eyes, coupled with a growling mouth full of teeth. It's force signature was wrong, savage, fluctuating, light one second dark the other, sending a further chill up the Togruta's spine. But as it saw Ahsoka the thing's gritted teeth loosened, its face relaxed into a look of confusion. It's eyes lost their glow becoming pools of blue as it's muscles relaxed and it's presence in the force stabilised.

Sara shifted onto two feet, still aware that Tano was her enemy. After a few seconds of looking at each other Sara's smile returned, her childish cocky smile.

"Huh, so that was General Grievous? Aw, he wasn't so tough. Sure he had lots of swords but he didn't count on a young blonde stereotype like me to play dirty." Her smile suited the words but her eyes told otherwise. Either way Ahsoka was still shaken from what she had just seen. That thing that almost attacked her wasn't Sara and she doubted that it was Sara who fought Grievous. The dust cleared and around them came the troops. Rex pointed his dual pistols, Skywalker ignited his lightsaber and clones aimed rifles directly at her. Anakin regarded her with a cold stare.

"You've had your fun, surrender now."

"What? And not have the chance to brag about my victory against Grievous? I admit it was difficult at first but he underestimated me. Got him in a narrow corridor, his swings restricted, cut of his robot arms, easy peasy." Rex raised an eyebrow.

"Easy… whatsy?" Sara's smile flattered a bit.

"Never mind." Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"_He may have underestimated me from my age. But how many Jedi can say they fought Grievous, survived and completed the mission right in his face? He was good, but I was better."_

Ahsoka frowned, remembering her arrogance in bragging, how Sara was saying what she had almost word to word. "Anyway" she held up a paw, blazing white pink. Anakin and the clones tensed but Ahsoka stayed where she was. "think about it." Sara jutted the thumb of her paw behind her. She was pointing to a particularly large pile of rubble, a long dark crack running down it. "I just beat General Grievous single handed. What chance do you have of capturing the one who killed Grievous?"

"Killed me?" Everyone flinched. That voice. That deep, robotic, recognisable voice. An acidic yellow eye appeared in the crack just before the pile exploded. duracrete walls, durasteel supports and other dust and rubble flew everywhere, hitting a few clones and making master and Padawan step back. Sara stayed where she was, pupils shrinking to the size of pinheads. Slowly she turned he head behind her, ears already fixed at the source of the explosion.

Standing behind her, its back to the sun, a metal warrior. It's armour scratched, scorched, dented and ripped yet it stood firm, powerful, terrifying. The shadows latched onto his form, even as he ignited his weapons. General Grievous was alive. General Grievous wanted blood.

To be continued…

* * *

**So there you have it a new lightsaber, a long fight scene and deepening of plot, what more could you ask for?**

**Conscience: Updates made in the same month?**

**Me: Quiet you! Anyway hope you all enjoyed it and the new lightsaber**

**Moroiro Koneko: Japanese translation = Pink Kitten (I know it's unimaginative but it was all I could think of, plus it fits quite well)**

**So what do you think of Sara's hidden side? Did the fight satisfy you? What is Woem up to? (cookie for anyone who gets why I called him that)**

**Dygen Entari: Thanks, I tried my hardest to keep him as badass as possible and portrayed like the animated series. He does have rough luck with opponents but he's still held his own against all of them. You're right about ep 3, Obi-wan has had a lot of practice.**

**KittyCatapillar: Glad you still like it and the last two chapters. Thank you so much for being so faithful to this fic, I really appreciate it.**

**Kisuminight: Why thank you, detail and plot is what I work hardest on (and fight scenes to keep people interested). Hope her lightsaber has met up to your expectations and thanks for reviewing.**

**Please leave any comments, critiques or advice in the reviews, I really appreciate it**

**BTW Going on holiday for 2 weeks, 30****th**** July - 15****th**** August, so I won't be able to work on any fics in that time**

**Hope your having a fun summer :D**


	15. Searches and Schemes

**Well I could rant about my excuses ranging from university to exams to internet but instead I'll just give you the next chapter and say sorry**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Star Wars: Destroying the Past**

Chapter 15, Searches and Schemes

"_Losing sight of who your real enemies are is a road to disaster."_

Animal released! After separatist leader General Grievous killed four Jedi in battle he engaged Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan Ahsoka and Sara Darkwood. As the fight escalated Sara released in an attempt to beat the iron general but was beaten in the process. Before he could give the finishing blow Sara seemingly transformed into a wild animal and fought Grievous to near death. Now with the animal gone she and her Jedi adversaries are faced with a damaged but no less deadly Grievous.

* * *

"What does it take to kill this guy!?" Sara shouted as she blocked the general's blows with her paws. Even battered, twice disarmed and dented he still forced her back with pure mechanical strength. Anakin and Ahsoka flew in, one locking onto each lightsaber.

"If we knew that we would have killed him a long time ago." They both pushed against the cyborg but he stood his ground as all three were forced to move back. The Jedi sized up their opponent, Grievous stared hard as his mind calculated their moves and every clone aimed their meagre rifles at the monster.

"It has been an… interesting fight" the general announced "particularly with Darkwood. I honestly was hoping to fight the green one first, however the details of our fight were quite unexpected." Sara shifted uncomfortably, made worse with Skywalker's sudden glance at her. "As much as I want to continue I have other business." He moved one finger to a button on his wrist, similar to the one that summoned the Magaguards. Even before he pressed it the troopers saw the attack.

An explosion at one end of the square, another close by, then another. Red blaster bolts scorched through the dust mere moments before the droids did. B1's and 2's, surrounding the square, clones with no cover bar the wreckage of previous fights. The Jedi reacted instantly to deflecting the laser shots while cautious of Grievous.

"Where did these clankers come from?" A trooper shouted before three bolts from three different directions silenced his mouth. Suddenly a shadow loomed overhead, a separatist shuttle with it's doors wide open. Anakin looked back to Grievous, or rather were he used to be. A cable launched to the shuttle confirmed his fears. Pinned down with blaster fire, too occupied to use the force, he could only watch as Grievous climb into the cockpit and it begin to speed away.

Padawan Darkwood, however, didn't care about the blasters. She shot out on all fours towards him. She didn't blink as she tore a droid to pieces, her feet found a spire of metal from a crashed LAAT/i, her legs, pumped with the force, shot her upwards towards the fleeing ship. The next few seconds dragged on as she reached her claw out, the landing doors still open, she was centimeters away. Her paw grasped only empty air. She missed it. As she fell to the ground, rolling to soften the blow, she could only watch as the ship left her.

Finally she lost sight of it and vented her anger by punching the pavement. She felt nothing, either from the adrenaline or her lightsaber's protection, but it didn't make as big a crack as she hoped. Sara began to get up when suddenly a jolt shot through her. Something between pain an exhaustion enveloped her body, forcing her to her knees. All the adrenaline and force induced powers that kept her fighting had drained away, now she had to face her injuries.

"Damn, not now." She struggled to get up, sweat already beading up from pushing her off the ground.

"Going so soon?" Sara froze at the voice, coming from behind her. She slowly turned her head, squinting her eyes against the blue lightsaber blade at her neck towards Skywalker. A quick feel of the force confirmed the clones had surrounded her, she didn't have time to wonder at how they destroyed the droids so quickly.

"Phh, this doesn't scare me" she lied, arms shaking from the stain of keeping herself upright. She tried to get on her feet, avoiding the blade but ended up stumbling back on her hands. She glared through stands of dirty golden hair and they glared back. All but one.

"Sara" Ahsoka began, walking towards her.

"Ahsoka don't get too close, she's still a threat!" But she didn't listen. She walked over and knelt down, their blue eyes locking on each other. Sara's were hateful but Ahsoka's sympathetic. To Ahsoka she looked worse than what she thought was possible, her clothes were torn, cuts and bruises across her arms and legs and sweat beading up along with heavy panting. But what got to her was Sara's complexion, her sullen eyes, she looked sick as if suffering a week long cold. But she looked right as rain only a few hours ago.

"Sara, you've fought me, my master and Grievous today. You have too many injuries and not enough strength to continue."

"How would you know?" the Togruta was silent for a while.

"We have medical supplies and food on our ships, we can help you."

"Do you suddenly care about me or think I'm just stupid? I'm not letting you take me as a hostage to the others." She clenched her paws in anger. Ahsoka shook her head.

"If you attack me Sara I'll block it and every soldier and my master will attack you. Even in your state you must know you can't win. Grievous has run away but he said he wanted to find the rest of you. You barley fought him on your own, what if he came after your team, one at a time, with his droids next time. He could kill, capture, torture them." the human turned away, looking towards the city and thinking of her friends. She failed to stop the general and had put the others in danger. "We've lost three knights, a master whose Padawan is now alone and who knows how many troops. I'm not going to let more people die knowing I could have prevented it. Please surrender and everyone lives, you, me, your team, everyone."

The blonde girl tried to continue the glare but her eyes weren't in it. Sara's mind flooded with the Padawan's words. She felt in her gut and through the force she was telling the truth. She didn't want her dead. She did want to help. "_What if I do surrender? The others will be forced to too, or would they abandon me and go off on their own. No, they wouldn't do that, not even Scott. They would surrender too. And then what? Would all these clones and Jedi be enough to protect us from the separatists? Or would we be walking into an even worse fate? The Jedi wouldn't torture us but we killed a chancellor, officials could rough us up, press us for information, find out about the future. But the planet is blockaded and were divided across the city. Even if we survive today can we continue going alone?"_

She dropped her frown and was silent to everyone around her. Clones looked at each other and Sara felt hesitation in them. Then it hit her. She was a fourteen year old girl. They kill soulless machines, not children. "_They don't want to harm me and neither do I. And these are Jedi, like me, they would know were telling the truth. But if I surrender I would be doing it against the groups consensus, I would be betraying them."_ She searched her mind. _"Moroiro, what should I do?"_ Silence. _"Moroiro?"_ Nothing replied. _"Answer me!"_ Still nothing. _"I see, my life, my decision. But you could have been less of a bitch about it!"_ Sara strained her arms again, pushing her tiny frame upwards. This time she succeeded in getting back on her feet, claws at the ready. She locked eyes with Ahsoka, meeting her look of sympathy with an expressionless gaze, an impressive feat with her heavy breathing.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to turn you down. I'm not making that kind of decision without the others. If you want me, you have to take me by force." She knew she was doomed after she said those words. Every blaster was probably set to stun. If she moved they would get her. If she used the force they would get her. No way she could take any of them hostage, she didn't have the strength or the mindset for such a thing.

"You could try and do a force push all around you, like you did with us before." Skywalker said as if reading her mind. Sara glared at him, they both knew that was impossible. She didn't have the the strength for that.

"I dance about swinging my pink sword with the occasional push. Constant repulses are more in Thoms department." Skywalker raised his hand, the clones readied their aim, Ahsoka set her deep blue eyes on her. At least she knew one of them was doing this unwillingly. Darkwood closed her eyes and was ready to pounce.

"Fir-" Skywalker didn't finish his order. All of a sudden he was looking around, Ahsoka following his lead. Sara opened her eyes and looked around too, but she did it with a smile. The clones had no idea what was going on, but a force sensitive could feel all too well the immense presence that entered the area. Suddenly a shadow loomed ahead, the clones raised their blasters, sending stun blots to points just above the shadows path of decent. It landed in front of Sara forcing Anakin to move back even further as when he landed the ground shattered, and the stones that cracked cracked again until they were dust. The cloud slowly began to dissipate and two silhouettes formed. One was the familiar small shape of Sara, the other, much larger.

"On our planet we have a saying" Said a new voice, deeper with a slight accent to it. Suddenly a purple blade cut through the cloud of dust and within a few seconds it's owner was visible. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." said Thom.

* * *

Red and blue, such contrasting colours, clashed together as Obi Wan Kenobi and Scott Crescent continued their fight. Obi Wan was despite being a master was finding the battle unusually difficult. His opponents technique was so deviated from the orders teachings he couldn't identify any form it originated from. Whenever he attacked he did so in circles, rotating his lightsaber, his arm, sometimes his body and lightsaber in opposite directions. Whenever the master tried to strike instead of locking with him or at least pushing back he just let it hit and moved his blade back in another sweep through the force of the attackers blow. Any attack Kenobi blocked or tired to push back he abandoned completely and let his lightsaber go back in another circle. But despite this it was fierce. The blade twisted when struck, moving towards it's opponents body and it's rapid movements made it difficult to predict.

"After our battle I'm tempted to make a holocron solely dedicated to your method of combat." the Jedi general commented in a rare period of peace. His opponent didn't reply. He only started with his stone coloured eyes. "Your not as talkative as when you fought Yoda." He didn't reply again, only leaping forward with a sweeping strike. Kenobi tried to parry but the instant the blades touched and the white light shone he pulled back. Kenobi knew he had the strength to lock blades with, despite not being the largest in the group, but he refused to. Every attack no matter how critical or important can be swept back. Fighting him was like fighting water.

"I've been wondering about your eyes, alien heritage? Cosmetic?" No reply. "How about those scars? At first glance burns, but on closer inspection they seem to also look like shrapnel wounds." Crescent dived in with a leftward sweep which Kenobi jumped back from. "Too small for a bomb, I doubt you'd be fighting here if it were a missile, best guess, thermal detonator?" Scott's eyes narrowed.

_An un-scared Scott ran through an empty corridor, his body lighting up and growing dark from breaks in the windows viewing a sunset. A human stood at the end of the corridor with a thermal detonator in hand. The detonator was thrown. Scott skidded on the carpet. His right pupil was as small as a pinhead as the detonator dropped right in front of his face._

The Padawan's right hand involuntarily moved to touch the scars. Kenobi saw his chance and dived in for a stab. But nothing escaped his opponents storm cloud eyes. The stab's path fell to the left as the red blade maneuvered to his left hand in a reverse grip. The two clashed, Scott using it as a guard as he charged forward knocking the but of his lightsaber into the master's face. He staggered back and the black haired boy spun clockwise for a vertical slash. Ben only just blocked it and like the other attacks when it is blocked he moves away.

"You talk too much." the fugitive of the past stated coldly.

"Sorry, guess I'm used to fighting opponents that boast at every given opportunity." The two regarded each other, looking for weaknesses, chinks in the other's armour, the two desperate for an advantage. Suddenly a ring came from Obi Wan's COMlink. Then barley a second later Scott's rang too. They looked at each other with equal doubt as to continue or answer them. A few rings later they answered.

"What is it?" they both said at the same time.

"General Kenobi" the voice of senator Felinae, his voice stressed and shaky. "its Mr Woem, he's poisoned the Farrfin council!"

"Scott" said the voice of Andraw Crest, his voice stressed and shaky "Sara is injured and a Jedi killing cyborg is on the loose!"

"What?" both combatants said at the same time. They glanced at each other for a second before going back to their conversations.

"Do you know this for certain?" Kenobi asked.

"The servant saw him walking out of the meeting hall before they died, said he looked totally unphased, I'm getting holo-footage now too. We need you here, who knows what he has planned."

"I thought Thom was assisting her." Scott hissed.

"He is now, but not before this droid general almost beat her to a pulp, Cam's still sketchy on the details. We're stretched too thin and any one of us could need backup at any moment, head to my position now."

"But I'm-"

"That's an order!" the COMlink switched to static before a scowling Crescent put it away. He turned to Kenobi who was just finishing his conversation.

"I'll get there as soon as I can." He hung up. The two regarded each other with cold expressions. "Trouble on your end too it gather." No response. Obi-wan was stuck. If he kept fighting the senator may claim more people and they may never know why he did so. If he left he would be letting one of Palpatine's killers free. Scott sensed his indecision and with time pressed decided to speed him along. The master never saw the push coming. The strength was impressive despite having no build up but what made it worse was how centralized it was. The force of a full push directly into his diaphragm, knocking the wind out of his lungs, forcing him onto his knees. By the time he looked up, trying to regain his composure in short hasty breaths, the fugitive was gone.

The bearded Jedi was almost thankful for his intervention, despite the rather painful method. But as he crawled back up and made his way to the main council building his mind was buzzing with questions and queries. The boy with the scars had ample opportunity to at least attempt to kill him while he was down but he didn't. That combined with the non-existant clone mortality suggested they don't want to hurt them. They killed Chancellor Palpatine yet didn't want to kill Jedi and Clones? Were willing to fight the separatists without even attempting making a deal with them? And when they weren't running or fighting the Jedi voluntary and sometimes tried to help them. None of it made sense.

_"It doesn't matter at the moment"_ Kenobi thought _"what matters is that I get to that crime scene. Though I wonder how their leader Andraw is coping with this, maybe he will use the confusion to get off-world, no blockade is impenetrable and I bet he knows it."_ The master broke into a run and jumped over three stands set up in the middle of the street. _"I've seen him work. While we're running around he could be quietly weighing his options and crafting a master plan for his troop."_

* * *

"Ooohhhh, Frak! Frak! Frak! This is bad! This is very bad!" yelled Andraw, pacing through an unused factory floor, clearly not crafting a master plan for his troop. "The instant we get rid of the separatists, in they come again with a four armed lightsaber wielding maniac! Oh how are we gonna get out of this?" His COMlink rang and the Padawan, in his tense mood, answered it before the first ring was over. "Andraw."

"It's Scott, I'm on my way now, anything new."

"It's not getting any better thats for certain, Sara's injured, Thom and Cam are heading to her, Royse is guarding the ship last time I checked and Where The Hell Is Nik?" the last part turned into a shout.

"Here I am." said a voice from above him. Andraw looked up to see Nik jump through a broken window, land on a pile of crates then finally jump off in front of him. "So, what I miss?"

"Oh nothing much, theres a four armed cyborg Jedi killing general out there, Sara's almost down, Thom is facing off Skywalker and his Padawan all in the hours you've been out flirting with the cats!" the brown haired human yelled.

"I haven't been out for hours!" the green one glanced at his watch, eyes widening "oh, maybe I have." A growl emitted from his fellow fugitive. "Well, can't blame the cats if they have good taste."

"You're going into public placed, flaunting your force powers and lightsaber, without any thought of the consequences? If you got caught by the Jedi or that droid general-"

"Hey, relax man. If they did come I would just kick their asses, flesh or otherwise."

"But if they get you the rest of us-"

"You underestimate us Andy, we beat our way through Coruscant, Sith assassins and tones of clones and droids. We're an invincible colour coded team, like Power Rangers-

"If you got caught they could get to us! This General Grievous killed four Jedi without even a scratch! You would stand no chance! He or the Jedi could make you a hostage to find the rest of us! Maybe they wouldn't need to, at the rate your blabbering to everything on two legs they could find where we are Now And Our Ship In Moments!"

"Well they'll certainly find us if you keep yelling at the top of your voice like that."

"I'm Not Ye-" Andraw quickly covered his mouth, realising just how much noise he was making "My point it" he whispered "we have to be more carful, maybe we can even use the confusion to make a break through the blockade. I wonder if the ship-" he paused "The ship! I haven't checked on Royse!" he pressed his COMlink "Royse, we've got some problems."

"Uh-huh." she replied, spinning round to deliver a kick to a clone troopers head. Another one next to her fired his blaster before she twisted round the blue bolts and gave him a karate chop with her free hand. "What's happening?"

"Sara injured, Thom Cam rescuing, Droid general loose."

"Sounds bad." she replied dully as she flipped over a trooper to elbow him in the back.

"From chatter Cam picked up they've got clones everywhere looking for the ship."

"You don't say." Padawan flowers took of her cape letting the bright blue bullets take that as the target as she dived behind the cover of a few crates. Across the line Andraw was silent a moment.

"... You're being attacked right now aren't you?"

"Yep."

"And you're defending yourself without using that handheld death machine attached to your belt."

"Yep."

"Need backup?"

"Not really, thanks to me they haven't had the chance to call in their higher-ups, besides from the sounds of it a few clones are the least of our problems. Whats this about a droid general?" A clone rolled in front of her and earned a kick in the face "is he responsible for those Jedi deaths?"

"Yes but I doubt he came alone."

"I'm on it." Nik stared walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"We need to know what everyone's doing and in regards to Mr Grieve we know nothing. He can't have gone far in a city flooded with clones so I'll try my luck finding him."

"That's a horrible idea! He or any other Jedi could capture-"

"Relax, remember who you're talking too." the green haired Padawan ran off.

"Nik!" the de-facto leader's call was in vain "Idiot!"

"He does have a point" said the voice over the COMlink accompanied by the sound of a large man yelling in pain. "we don't know what this droid general has planned and he certainly didn't come here just to kill Jedi, he must have another agenda."

"And no doubt we're gonna be in the thick of it."

* * *

The blaze of lightsabers scorched the very air as three blades were in a standoff. On one side a blue and a green one, armed by two separate people but ready to flow effortlessly together. The third, purple standing tall and defiant against the overwhelming competition. Overwhelming because the two lightsabers were joined by over a dozen blasters. His only support came from a wide eyed, not so wild, cat in no state to fight.

"Thom Surr." Anakin stated, narrowing his eyes.

"You know me?"

"Master Windu warned us about you. Thanks, you've saved us the trouble of finding you."

"Who's to say I won't escape like you suggested?"

"That might work if you were on your own, but you have Darkwood to worry about." Thom turned to the still surprised kitten.

"How you coping?"

"Could be better, great to see you but you kinda ruined my 'fight to the last breath' move I was going to do."

"Are you complaining?"

"Nope. By the way like the new look." she looked at his attire, now changed since he came into the city. He wore a black long coat over a red t-shirt with three black marks running along it like claw scratches. Bellow he had a pair of blue jeans with hardy black boots.

"Oh, you like it." he replied, unintentionally losing all sense of menace he had before.

"Yeah, much butter than before."

"Well I did follow your instructions."

"Yeah, have you considered Niks suggestion?" He frowned at this.

"For the last time I am NOT Getting An Afro!"

"Oh come on, afros are fun. At lest try it."

"If you like them so much you get an afro."

"My hairs not good for that, besides very few girls look good with an-"

"Ahem." both turned to slightly annoyed Anakin Skywalker.

"Oh yeah" Thom turned back to her. "Don't worry, we have a plan."

"Andraws?"

"Mine actually." the african Padawan's sudden change of form almost startled the other Jedi. One second he was casualty talking to his friend and had a friendly aura. The next he was standing rigidly towards his opponents, his face and force signature intimidating and resilient. The battlefield was silent for a moment. Skywalker stared daggers towards Surr, he met them head on with his own. Tano stared at the two fugitives, unsure how to feel about the current scenario. Darkwood glanced at all of them, feeling vulnerable not knowing her friends plan. "Time for that repulse."

The purple glow was suddenly extinguished as he threw out his arms as far as they went. They shot right back, the force building up in him, his dreadlocks waving in the unnatural wind. Blasters instantly primed their targets on him, ready to hit him with enough stun bolts to send a rancor to sleep. Thom grinned, they were doing just what he wanted. Without warning he flicked his hand towards Sara, pulling her into his arms with a quick yelp from her. Then all that force, all that power that could repel every clone present coursed downwards into his legs. With such minute effort that normally would have made him jump up a few inches at best rocketed him upwards over three times the clones height.

"What the-" Rex shouted as he saw him fly into the air. Stun bolts fired but fell short of their flight path. The ones quick to realise what was happening turned a full 180 to where he will land, guns at the ready. But they didn't count on him having some force left. Spinning clockwise in mid-flight he held out his arm, and at it made a full arc from left to right the clones and their Jedi commanders were pushed back, some just lost their aim on him, others fell over completely. All this in a matter of seconds. He landed and continued to run, Sara slumped over his shoulder facing backwards.

"Sorry, did I say repulse?" Thom called behind him in a mocking tone "I meant jump." the surprise didn't last long as he found himself dodging blaster bolts. He sped forward with force speed, leaping from side to side to throw their aim off. Sara, who could see behind them, saw the Jedi following them. Following fast, fast enough to catch them within a few seconds.

"Thom, give me your lightsaber!"

"What, why-"

"Just do it!" Thom grudgingly handed it over as he continued to sprint. Sara turned it on and threw it towards Skywalker in one fluid motion. He jumped over it, as she expected, and as he reached his maximum height she thrusted her palm towards him, pushing him away onto his back. Ahsoka stalled to make sure he was OK, allowing Thoms lightsaber to return to Sara's hand. She pinned it onto his belt as they kept running.

_**"You better not make it a habit, giving me to strangers."**_ a voice echoed in Thoms mind, deep and rough.

_"Okay, but you can hardly count Sara as a stranger. Besides, I may need you in a bit."_

_**"Oh, so apparently I'm not good enough for you am I?"**_ a voice echoed in Sara's mind, demanding and womanly.

_"Kinda difficult to change you back on someone's back or did you think I was gonna chop of my hand and throw that?"_ As they made these conversations Anakin recovered and with the troops, who gave up firing at rapidly retreating targets, continued their pursuit.

"Uh, your plan it to outrun them?" Sara asked hesitantly.

"Nope, theres a bit more." He looked up "and it involves those." He twisted Sara around so they faced the same way and she looked up to see two tall business towers separated by a narrow street.

"We're going to hide in one then hope they search in the other?" Thom rolled his eyes.

"Can you have a little more faith in me, my plan may not be as complex as Andraws but it should work."

"Should?" Thom didn't answer as he leaped upwards onto the left building. Then with no hesitation bounded even higher onto the right. Again and again he continued this, pushing all his force power into jumping, leaping ever higher up the buildings. The Jedi and clones arrived at the bottom, watching the spectacle, too far away to get a good shot and even if they could they would surly die from the fall. The fugitives were wanted alive. Finally Thom reached the top and, perching on the narrow ledge of the left building leaped directly upwards then, much to Sara's surprise, threw her up in the air then as a final burst of thrust let out a force push to send her a few floors above the buildings. She waited until she stopped going up to voice her opinion.

"I Don't Like This Plan!" she yelled as she flailed her arms about, claws trying to latch onto a wall that wasn't there.

"Sara!" Ahsoka cried out, concern and fear evident in her voice. She was falling. Nothing but the ground could stop her. Ahsoka was about to sprint over to where she would land, try and slow her decent with the force. But she stopped at the presence she felt behind her. She turned to her equally confused master.

"I felt it too, it almost feels like-"

"Up there!" A clone yelled, pointing his finger to the sky. Everyone ground-side turned to a shadow in the sky. After adjusting their eyes they saw the shadow was that of a bird. Then they noticed the wings were glowing a brilliant yellow. Then that in the place of a birds body there was a human. They watched in awe as Camille flew overhead, this was their first time seeing her release in person and even their helmets couldn't mask their awe. In one wingbeat she soared at twice the speed she was at, diving down between the buildings as Sara continued to fall. The blonde Padawan closed her eyes in terror, too weak to even slow her decent. But her eyes snapped open as she felt her fall stop and a pair of arms around her. She looked up at her friend, relief flooding her tired face.

_"That's Sara sorted"_ Thom thought, smiling at the soaring eagle from the top of the left building before looking down _"now for me."_ He placed one foot forward and then the next second he went ten feet down. The ground forces saw him plummet and continued their sprint.

"He's not thinking the girl can carry him too is he?" one clone said aloud. But the eagle was flying as far away as she could. It seemed he was simply going to fall in front of them. But even if he survived the fall he would be outnumbered, surrounded and no better than when Sara was discovered. None of the soldiers understood, none of the Jedi understood. Until Ahsoka heard it. Her hollow horns picked up the subtle cracking beneath them. Her eyes darted to the ground to see cracks. Small, hairline, almost unnoticeable cracks in the pavement. It was seconds before Thom landed that she realised what he was doing. She shot up to the falling boy.

"Fire! Everyone fir-" It was too late. The instant the rouge Padawan hit the ground the cracks opened, unnoticeable lines turned to gaping crevasses. Out of these cracks the force of his landing made dust fly into the air, smothering the legion of troopers. Everyone was blinded, even the Jedi's keen senses were caught off guard. Ahsoka in anticipation closed her eyes, unlike her master who got two eyefuls of dust, but the impact of his landing was ringing like cymbals in her horns, rendering them useless. When the dust cleared and the clones matched forwards blasters first all they found was a gaping hole in the ground.

"What couldn't caused that?" a clone asked in disbelief, looking down the hole.

"Shatterpoint." Ahsoka stated, walking over to look herself. "a force technique that finds all imperfections in a material, cracks, fractures, minute chips, and makes them bigger. Doing that to the pavement along with the force of his impact made a hole into the cities underground and blew up enough dust to cover his tracks." She looked down the hole, leading down to a tunnel, whether it was for sewer maintenance or a secret smuggling route she didn't know, nor did it matter. "We've lost him." she sighed to her master, who returned her look of disappointment.

"Maybe not." said a voice from behind them. Both turned and found their faces found grins at the sight of master Plo Koon. Behind him Wolffe and the Wolfpack trooper squad were spreading across the battlefield, checking for survivors and bringing the bodies out of the rubble. Ahsoka caught her eye on Ekar Oki's corpse before quickly turning back to the Kel Dor.

"Master Koon, have you located their base?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"No, but I have deciphered a way of finding them. Ever since my encounter with Swayer and Pine I've noticed their lightsaber releases give of a force signature, a very precise force signature."

"What do you mean master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Feel the force Ahsoka, where are Pine and Darkwood?" Ahsoka closed her eyes and did what she was asked, but she was doubtful. Scanning the force for someone was good but only at short distances. The further away you got the harder it becomes to feel for someone, even in meditation it was tricky to find powerful force users, even if they were on the same planet. But as she concentrated she found that even so far away by now she could sense their adversaries. Her face changed to wonder as she realised she could do more than that. She could pinpoint them, not just getting an estimate of where in the city, but their exact location, how far away they were and even parts of their surroundings.

"I" she began, opening her eyes and revealing their shock "I can't believe it. I feel exactly where they are! Not just an estimate, exactly. Now that you mention it I did feel a surge in the force just before Cam appeared to take Sara away."

"This is perfect." Anakin said with a wide smile. "Now the instant they release their lightsabers we'll be on them in a second. Ahsoka, go with master Plo's troops and track Darkwood and Pine, I'll go with Rex to track Surr." Skywalker took exactly one step forward before his COMlink rang.

"Anakin, we have a problem." the voice was Kenobi's, and it sounded urgent.

"What is is Obi-wan?" he answered, his Padawan and Master Koon coming forward to listen.

"I've received word from Senator Felinae that the Farrfin council has been assassinated!"

"What?" said all there Jedi at once. "Are you sure?" Anakin asked.

"I haven't seen it for myself but Felinae sounded terrified. He thinks it's Woem."

"The head of Farlhu?" Ahsoka asked "why would he do such a thing, especially with several Jedi in the city and a blockade? He's trapped himself."

"I don't know but Anakin I need you with me, there could be trouble."

"But Obi-wan, were on the trail of three of the fugitives, we could lose them!"

"We could lose all of Farrfin if we don't act now, come to me and let Master Plo and Ahsoka handle the fugitives."

"But-" Skywalker stopped himself, realising the situation. "I'm on my way." He turned the COMlink off. "Ahsoka, Rex, keep on their trail, call me if you need assistance." The human knight turned and ran to the nearest intact gunship and he was soon in the air towards his destination. His Padawan turned to master Koon.

"We stand a better chance if we split up, Sara's injured and in no shape for fighting so Cam will be doing the fighting alone. I can take the 501st and head them off while you search for Thom."

"I'm afraid I will have to deny your strategy." Plo stated, brows furrowing.

"Why?" she replied, her face riddled with disbelief.

"I have heard reports about your rivalry with Darkwood, and from a recent transmission of your fight with her, it has nothing short of escalated out of control." Ahsoka moved her lips to speak but was cut off "Not only did you engage her without any consent of your master but doing so meant she couldn't be taken down by blaster shot, a tactic she could not avoid. I'm sorry Ahsoka but I can't have your rivalry upsetting this mission." Ahsoka hung her head, in hindsight her entire fight with Sara could have been avoided and Sara captured unharmed.

"I'm sorry master, it won't happen again" she replied solemnly. "So am I going to track Thom instead?"

"No, Thom from master Windu's description is too powerful for you. You will assist the troops with evacuating the citizens and looking after Master Filn's Padawan." As Plo Koon expected Ahsoka's dissatisfaction was instantaneous.

"But master, excluding me we only have three Jedi and we're hunting seven opponents plus Grievous." Ahsoka stated. "What if you or master Skywalker are ambushed by three of them? Maybe all seven? Even without their releases they would be too powerful for any one of us to take. You need me!" After he outburst Plo shook his head.

"No. She needs you." He turned his head, Ahsoka followed his trail of vision. There she was, a small Zabrak child, leaning against a LAAT/i, hugging her knees. Even with her head resting on her knees she saw her pale cheeks were stained with tears from red swollen eyes, the child was rocking herself slightly, almost unnoticeable, and her force signature was filled with more despair and loathing than Ahsoka thought possible. Her tiny frame stood weak and helpless against the giants of troopers and Jedi, before there was a master to support her. Now she was alone. Ahsoka read all of this and understood, they had already lost four Jedi, they were not going to lose another.

"You're right master, I'll look after her." She replied softly walking towards the Padawan, before turning back. "But I'll be ready in case you need backup." Plo Koon nodded before boarding a gunship and took to the sky. Ahsoka's shadow fell over the quivering Zabrak, making her look up with woeful eyes at a Togruta with a gentle smile

"Hey there" Ahsoka said softly, kneeling down to her level, looking strait in each others eyes. "My names Ahsoka Tano, what's yours." The child was silent, staring into her fellow alien's blue orbs before speaking with an evident choke in her voice.

"M-Maris B-B-Brood." she stuttered. Ahsoka raised her copper orange arm and her gloved hand touched her pale cheek, wiping away the salty tears.

"Listen to me Maris, I'm here to protect you. We'll find the one who did this and stop him. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Maris's eyes widened as the words from Ahsoka hit her.

_"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen."_ Her masters words came back to her memory. Only seconds afterwards he and the three other knights were killed. She weakly smiled back to Padawan Tano, but her heart was not at peace. That promise was so easily broken from four Jedi, how could she possibly keep it.

* * *

Footsteps echoed along a dark metal corridor. The time between each step exactly the same as the last, mechanical precision with mechanical feet. They belonged to a droid, the standard battle droid of the Confederacy of independent systems, and they walked on a republic world. However its steps could not be heard over the screeching and creaking of metal on metal, coming from the room it was walking by. The droid paused next to another one of its kind, completely identical yet individual, standing next to the door.

"So, who did that to the general" the walker asked "I heard he was fighting four Jedi at once."

"It wasn't them" the other replied "it was one of those seven, the smallest one."

"Wait! The blonde girl? General Grievous was beaten by her?"

"I know, he must be slipping up. And he can't say he was tired, he's got machine legs like us."

"And yet you seem to be _extremely_ efficient at your job." Both turned to the new voice just in the doorway. The stumbled back at the sight of the fully repaired general Grievous, all arms present, unscratched face and even his red and black cape.

"G-General! Uh, what I meant to say was, uh, like us you can get damaged. That fight with the four Jedi must have damaged you in some way and, uh, that damage was... damaging." Silence. "You're not going to destroy us are you."

"No, of course not." The two were surprised. "In fact I have an important task for you. In there." He pointed to the next door along the corridor. The three walked in, two totally oblivious as to why they were still functioning. "I recovered this device from one of the clones" he took out a white cylinder "I need you two to take a look at it." he handed it over then marched out of the door, shutting it behind him.

"What do you think that was about?" the first asked, scratching its head.

"Who cares, just do as he says." they looked at the object.

"You know I have seen clones with these before attached to their belts but..."

"But what?"

"But they weren't making that beeping sound." The two looked at each other, their faces unable to show the horror. Outside Grievous was walking away, not bothering to notice the sound of the explosion or the charred door falling down in the slightest.

"I hope you don't get yourself so easily damaged again master" said a voice from the room Grievous was repaired. It belonged to Grievous's repair droid, EV-A4-D "I was just starting to enjoy being out of that stuffy cave when in you come, barley suitable for the scrapheap." Grievous ignored his doctor's disrespectful tongue, the droids usefulness was the only reason he hadn't joined the rest of the droids he disliked. "Now I guess I have to go recycle all these broken limbs all by myself."

"Wait." Grievous walked to a plain box containing his lightsaber cut arms, blaster scorched shoulders and other battle worn pieces of him. He reached in, taking out his old mask with the claw marks made by Sara Darkwood, before walking away. His doctor watched him walk down the corridor before turning to the door that was blasted down. He lifted a finger, pressing a speaker on the wall.

"Clean up crew needed in the west wing." along the corridor Grievous walked into a larger room, filled with droids working on computer consoles, passing information between them, the whole set up was near identical to the bridge on a separatist frigate, including the holo-projector in the centre. And the image it was projecting was of an elderly man with a full white beard and a brown cloak.

"General" Count Dooku addressed "there was an explosion reported in the compound."

"Yes, a small fuel leakage. A few droids were caught in the blast but I has suspicions they were defective anyway."

"I see." Dooku replied with a frown, he knew the general too well. "Is the plan in operation."

"Yes, soon we will have control of Farlhu and then all of Farrfin. Our operations in this sector will intensify shortly after. Once I hear from our friend in the Farrfin government we will begin."

"I would say this is perfect, were it not for the fact you revealed yourself." he ended this statement with a sharp tongue. "Now the Jedi are sure to investigate."

"My lord, they are too busy trying to capture the seven fugitives, especially since I have slain four of their number."

"And has they're been any sign of said seven?" Dooku didn't make any sign of being impressed at Grievous's killing.

"I have fought Sara Darkwood and the fight proved more... interesting than I expected." The count furrowed his brow.

"Tell me everything." All throughout the Kaleesh's re-telling of the event his human host didn't display any change of expression or interest. Even as he explained how she became feral all he did was ask for more specific descriptions. By the end of it Dooku knew everything about how Sara Darkwood can fight.

"I see. With any luck capturing this planet will also result in capturing them. Continue the plan, and if you encounter any of the seven I want them alive."

"Of course count" before the hologram faded a console near Grievous suddenly lit up with an insistent beeping. The commander droid stationed next to the console regarded it before turning to it's masters.

"Count, General we have an incoming transmission, top priority."

"Our Farghul ally?" the cyborg asked, turing from the count.

"Yes, he sent a message to us on our secure channel, a written message." The human and the Kaleesh looked at each other in confusion. A written message? Why would he write something down instead of directly talking to them? The same thoughts ran through both of their minds. Either his holotransimter was damaged, unlikely considering his occupation, he was being watched or he was on the move.

"Put it on screen." Dooku commanded. A few taps of the console and the aurebesh lettered message appeared before them. The human and the cyborg began to read it first with curiosity. Curiosity turned to disbelief, disbelief turned to disgust, disgust turned to anger and as one's wrinkled brow furrowed the others snake eyes had slits narrow as paper. Grievous shot up, not bothering to read the rest, and gave a growl.

"The fool! He could jeopardize everything!"

"Grievous, see to it the Jedi do not interfere!" The Sith lord lost all his previous sense of emotionless content when he issued this urgent order. The general didn't bother to reply, he just stormed out, anger turning to eagerness at the thought of fighting more Jedi. "You" the human snapped to the commander "alert all droids. The plan will have to be accelerated ahead of schedule, ensure all units are ready to move out at a moments notice!"

"Roger roger." The image shut off, the blue glow disappeared leaving the droid with his console as his source of illumination. For one second he glanced forward from the controls. Towards the plan. For the room did resemble a separatist frigate except when you looked forward from the central throne you didn't see a planet, a star or even the sky for that matter. If you sat there you would see droids. Many droids. Row upon row of the killer automatons, 20 rows of 30 B1's, 10 rows of 30 B2's, after them came 100 spider droids, 50 troop carriers, 50 tanks and this was just the start. If you looked to either side of the throne you would gaze upon machinery, endless mechanical arms working in unison to produce droid after droid. White hot sparks flew as an arm was welded onto a B1, a B2's optics flashed to life as it walked off the assembly line, a droideka's shields were being tested from a rifle range before another replaced it. All this and more were going on right under the Farghul's feet. An invasion from within.

But as the general stormed into an elevator towards the surface his mind was far from the army under his command. As he started to rise to the surface he slowly took out the damaged mask and traced his mechanical claws along the scratch marks. He pondered the memories of the beast that made these marks. Taking over the planet barley registered in his mind, if the other six proved as unique the Kaleesh cyborg could care less about this planet.

* * *

Two Jedi ran to the aid of a government that hates and fears them, one searched for fugitives of the greatest assassination in history and one comforts a child from the harsh world. Three Padawan's flee their pursuers, one strived to find them, one defends their only ship and two remain to help the others. No one pursues the separatists. No one thinks of the threat they pose. And they never will, until it is too late.

To be continued...

**And that's all for now, next time I hope to have a longer chapter and maybe Thoms release**

**Until then see you in the next few months... I am so so sorry :(**

**Thanks for reading and please comment :D**


End file.
